Blood is Thicker Than Water
by kitkat101895
Summary: In the new sequel, Alex has been looking for Stefan but as she looking for him, a new character comes into play. Marina, one of the Originals, and she's looking for blood and lots of it. Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

I'm back again! And I hope you guys are excited! Hope you guys had an amazing Easter! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it and make sure to check out the trailer if you haven't. It's on my profile! As well as the clothing for this chapter and some other videos related to this chapter. Enjoy!

Summary - In the third sequel, Alex has been looking for Stefan the whole summer but as she looking for him, a new character comes into play. Marina, one of the Originals, and she's looking for blood and lots of it. Things get heated up this time when we take a step closer into Alex's curse and take a look into Marina's dark past. While Alex, Damon and the group look for a way to kill Klaus, they also learn about Vlad and more about his past with Marina as well, things get heated up in Stefan and Alex's relationship and Damon has a big part of it.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Stefan?"

He turned around and looked at me with wide eyes. "Alex?"

He walked up to me as stepped over broken twigs making a crunching sound. He held my face in his hand and rubbed my cheeks with his thumb, softly. "I've missed you so much" He said as the tears formed in his eyes.

They started forming in mine as well. "I've missed you too," I said. I pulled his hand off my face and held it in my hands. "Come home. Please, Stefan. Come home. I miss you so much"

"I want to," he said. "I really do" We stared at each other, relishing the moment.

"Well isn't this a lovely sight," I heard the familiar voice behind me. Stefan looked up and the emotion disappeared from his face as he pulled away his hand. I turned around and saw Klaus standing a couple feet away from us with that evil grin painted on his face. Klaus lifted his head up to look at Stefan. "Are you going to kill her or should I?" The smile reappeared.

I turned around and looked at Stefan who couldn't keep his eyes on me. "You won't do this" I said. Stefan shook his head and took a couple steps back. I turned back to Klaus and saw the fangs appear and his eyes turn amber. He ran up to me and I could feel the scream escaping from my mouth and

_Pop_

My eyes opened and I remembered where I was before I entered the dream. In the lair…right. I came to the lair to…go into Stefan's dream…right. I used the dream helmet so I could go into Stefan's dreams, again, to try and get him to come home. Except, every time I went into his dream it would always end with Klaus killing me or Stefan, mostly me. The stupid helmet must be broken or something because I'm supposed to control the dream but every time I try, I always die…hey, that rhymes.

I took the dream helmet off my head and placed it on the coffee table in front of me and walked out the lair and walked into the back of the Sub Station and closed the door behind me. I walked into the dining area and saw Mom and Dad sitting at one of the tables, talking. I walked up to their table.

"Hey" I said.

Mom and Dad turned their heads and jumped up right away and stood side by side. "Hey Miha," Mom always called me. She walked up to me and put both hands on my shoulders. "Any luck"

"No," I moved my hand to look at Dad standing behind her. "There must be something wrong with the dream helmet because every time I got into Stefan's dreams, it never goes out the way I want them to go"

"That's because," Dad said as he took a couple of steps towards me. "You're using the helmet on a supernatural being. It only works on humans and wizards. If you use it on 'demons' it doesn't function properly"

I groaned as I fell into the chair next to me and burred my face into my hands as my elbows laid on the table. "I haven't gotten anywhere," I mumbled into my hands. "I'm never going to find him"

"Don't say that," Mom leaned down and started rubbing my shoulder. "You will find him. You just have to give it a little time," She was a small pause. "So, do you know what today is?"

"Friday"

"Yes but what's the date?"

"June 22"

"And what's that?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Come on, you know. It's Elena's birthday today"

"So," I pulled out of my chair and stood up. "Why would I care?" I said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Alex, I know you're mad at her but can't you two just make up? What did she do to you that was so bad?"

I didn't respond. I just looked away. "I'm not talking about this" I said as I turned around and went for the spiral staircase. "Alexandra Margarita Russo!" I stopped in my tracks, turned my heels and looked at Mom. "I can't take this anymore," she said as she walked pass me and stopped and the spiral staircase. "Justin! Max! Please come down here" she then walked back and stood beside Dad.

A couple seconds later, Justin and Max came walking down. "Yeah Mom?" Justin asked.

"Come on, lets go to the lair and have the family talk we discussed about earlier"

Both Justin and Max gave her a nod, turned and walked to the cooler and opened the door and we all walked inside and we all took a seat. Mom, Dad and Max took a seat on the couch, Justin sat in the chair next to the couch and I sat in the big comfy chair next to Justin. Mom and Dad gave one last glanced to each other before turning their attention to me.

"You father, brothers and I have been talking," Mom said. "And we think you should go back to Mystic Falls"

"What?" I asked as I looked at them in shock. "Why? Don't you want me here?"

"Of coarse we do, Miha. We'd love it if you'd stay the whole summer but…ever since you came back a few months ago…you've changed. It's like Mason all over again," I cringed at the name. "We think you should go back. Stay for the whole summer and stay there until next year when you graduate"

"But Mom-"

"No! You need this. I need this. I can't take anymore of Damon's calls. Every minute the phone is always ringing and it's always Damon. It's always, 'How is she Mrs. Russo'," Mom said as she turned her hand into a phone. "'Did she get any luck?' 'Is she going to come back?'. The same questions over and over again. I can't take it anymore! You need to go back and have a life. Go see your friends. They miss you. Elena and Jeremy miss you. Their worried about you and you should go back today since its Elena's birthday"

"I kind of need to pack" I said.

"No worries," Justin stood up and took out his want and out of nowhere, a bunch of luggage appeared in the lair. "We already did it for you"

"I don't know" I said.

"Alex," Mom said. "You missed your birthday because you were looking for Stefan. Go back home and celebrate yours and Elena's birthdays"

I nodded and got out of my seat. "You sure you'll be ok without me?" I asked.

Mom got out of her seat and walked up to me. "We promise" she said with a smile. I gave her a small smile back and then gave her a hug and she did back. I said good bye to Dad, Max and Justin before going threw the portal with my luggage and transported to the lair in Mystic Falls.

I stood there for a moment taking in the moment before taking my wand out and sending my stuff to my room. I tucked my wand back into my back pocket and walked out of the lair and continued up the stairs. I heard voices coming behind the door and it sounded a lot like Elena and Alaric. No way was I going to get pass them. I took in a deep breath and opened the door wide open.

"Happy Birthday," Alaric said as I walked threw. Alaric was standing by the couch with a blanket in his hands and Elena's back was facing me but she was standing by the counter, a couple feet away from me. Alaric turned his attention to me and a smile appeared on his face. "Alex" he said.

Elena whirled around quickly and a great big grin appeared on her face. "Alex!" she ran up and came to give me a hug but I put up my hands and stopped her.

"Don't," I said. "Just because I'm back, doesn't mean we're friends again"

The smile disappeared from Elena's face. "Alex…I'm-"

"Save it," I interrupted her. "I don't want to hear it"

I looked at Alaric and gave him a smile. "Alaric. How's it been?"

"Um…pretty good so far," he said. "Where's Justin? Is he coming back?"

"Well…since he graduated he decided that he's going to stay home and help with the family business until he decids on what he wants to do" Alaric nodded.

"Alex," Elena said innocently. She sounded like a child that just got in trouble for stealing a cookie from the cookie jar.

I rolled my eyes and glared at her. "What?"

"I was…just…going to go to the boarding house. Caroline's mom found some 'cases' that could be linked to Stefan. We've been trying to help you find Stefan"

"And why do you need to go to the boarding house?"

"To show Damon. If you want, we could go see Caroline and get that address and then go to the boarding house"

"I'm 17…or…18 years old. I'm perfectly capable of getting it myself. After all, I was dumped in this deserted town, I should know my way around by now" I walked over to the key hook and grabbed the keys where I last left them two months ago. I walked towards the front door.

"Alex" I rolled my eyes and turned around and saw Elena standing in the middle of the kitchen door. "I never got to say Happy Birthday to you on the 14th so…Happy Birthday"

I nodded. "Well…thanks and I guess I should say…Happy Birthday since your birthday is today"

Elena smiled. "Thanks" I nodded and walked out the door.

XXXXX

"Alex," Caroline said as she wrapped her arms around me. I found her at the Grill with Tyler having lunch. When I walked up to her, she immediately jumped out of her seat and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I've missed you so much"

I patted Caroline's back. "I've missed you too," I said. "Um…Caroline. I…can't…really…breath"

"Oh," she pulled her arms back right away. "Sorry," she said looking at me worried. "Come sit"

I took the chair beside Tyler and Caroline and pulled in. I then turned my attention to Tyler. "Hey Tyler," I said with a smile. "How are you?"

"Doing pretty great," he said. "so far"

"Hey guys," we turned around and saw Jeremy coming up to us with some water. "how's everything-" He stopped when he laid eyes on me. "Alex?"

I smiled. "Yeah Jer," I got up from my seat and started hugging him. "It's me"

He set the water down and hugged me back. "I've missed you," He said. We then pulled apart. "How was New York?"

"Um…crazy"

"That sucks…glad your back though. Sorry, I gotta go back to work" He turned around and started serving other tabled.

I took my seat back at the table. "So," Caroline said. "Are you only here for a bit?"

"No, my mom is making me stay the whole summer"

"And you're staying in Mystic Falls High, right?"

I smiled. "Yes, I'm staying"

I squeal came out of Caroline. "Great. So, about tonight"

"What's going on tonight?"

"Well…don't get mad but your Mom and I talked and we wanted to plan a double party for you and Elena since you were gone for your birthday"

"Why am I not surprised?" I said as I fell in my chair. "Where is it at?"

"The boarding house?"

"What?" I said as I sat up from my seat. "Why?"

"Damon wanted to do it since he knew you were coming back"

"I really don't want to see Damon. I can't even stand staying in the same house with Elena"

There was a small pause.

"You know," Caroline said. "Elena is really upset about you being mad at her"

"Whatever. I can't deal with this drama right now. My main focus is finding Stefan and bringing him home"

"And what about the sacrifice, hm? Have you thought about Vlad at all?" It suddenly popped in my head. I've been so focus on Stefan that I haven't really thought about the sacrifice. "Vlads still out there and who knows. Maybe Klaus told him already and he's looking for you"

"I know, I know. You're right"

"That's why we have to have this party tonight. So you can have some human moments and forget about what's happening out there in the real world. Were going to go to that boarding house tonight, get drunk and have a blast. You'll thank me later" she said with a smile.

I laughed. "I think I would go crazy if you weren't her to smack me back into reality. Anyway," I stood up, grabbed my purse and wrapped the strap on my shoulder. "Elena said your mom found some stuff"

"Oh yeah," she turned and dug out some paper from her purse and passed them to me.

"What are these?"

"Animal attack in Memphis. Third one this week in Tennessee"

"Great," I said. "This could be a lead"

"You better take those to Damon?"

"Why?" I said as I groaned.

"Because Damon and Elena have been playing Sherlock Holmes for you for the past two months finding leads for you here and there and if Damon doesn't know about this, then you might miss you chance"

I let out a sigh. "Your right" I said.

Caroline smiled. "I always am" I laughed.

"See you later" I walked off and went to my car.

XXXXX

I pulled into the boarding house and walked straight in. I walked into the living room and placed my purse on the table grabbing the papers Caroline gave me.

"Good Morning" I heard the familiar voice.

I rolled my eyes. "Listen Damon," I said and started turning around to face him. "I just came here to-" My mouth dropped at what I witnessed. Damon stood there, at the stop of the stairs, with the big grin of his, naked. Damon was naked. I couldn't believe what I was witnessing. "Damon!" I screamed as I turned around right away and shook my head. "You…son of a bitch! You heard me!"

"You should learn to knock," he said. "What if I was…indecent?" He hissed at the end.

I saw a red towel sitting on the chair in front of me and grabbed it. I covered my eyes and threw the towel at him and heard him grab it. I kept my eyes covered as I waited for him to put it on. "Are you done yet?"

"It's all clear" he said.

I peaked to make sure and then brought my hand down. I turned around and grabbed the papers on top of my purse and turned back to show it. "Caroline gave these to me"

"When did you get back into town?" he said with a smile.

"Just about an hour ago"

"Already on mission Stefan, eh?"

"I've been on mission Stefan for months now. Believe me, I've done more work then you have"

"Wanna bet," he walked up to me and stood a couple inches away from me. "You look different"

"So do you. Decided to go all JB on your hair due?"

"Hey, my hair looks a lot better then that 10 year old that raps on stage"

"Sure"

"And what about you. You're not little Miss Potter anymore. Did you go tanning? You're hairs darker too. Let me guess, you signed up for Jersey Shore"

I rolled my eyes and shoved the papers into his chest. "I don't have time for this" I nudged my shoulder with his and made my way to the front door.

"Wait" in a second he stood right in front of me.

"Are we doing this again?"

"We have to talk"

"About what?"

"About the…kiss"

I rolled my eyes. "Seriously I don't want to talk about it" I went to walk around him but he stood in my way again.

"Look, I know you're mad at me and I know you're mad at Elena. I don't care what happened to Elena and I that night what I care about is what happened between us that night"

"Nothing happened"

"Don't tell me that kiss didn't mean something," I didn't say anything. "Do you see what I mean"

I tears started filling up in my eyes. "Damon…all I'm worried about is finding Stefan. I really don't want to talk about this right now," I walked pass him and opened the front door. "See you tonight" I closed the door behind me and walked to my car.

XXXXX

I was left alone at the house for a little bit while Elena, Caroline and Tyler prepared for the party. I decided to bring my favourite blue summer dress for the party. I went upstairs to Stefan's room and got dress there and did my hair and make up there as well. I examined myself in the mirror and started thinking about Stefan. What would he think if he was here?

I looked at my dress and straighten it out and then looked back at the mirror and I could see Damon leaning against the front door in the reflection. There was a smirk on his face. "Nice dress" he said.

A small smile appeared on my face. "Thanks," I turned my head and looked at him. "You know that was the only thing I missed about being away from here. Your…funny remarks every so often," I looked at myself in the mirror again. "Every time something bad happened in our lives, your remarks would always be there to put us back into place," The smile disappeared off my face. "I'll be fine tonight," I looked back at him. "Really"

"It's your party you can cry if you want to," he said with a smirk and I smiled back at him. "Aw, Stefan," he said as he walked in and stopped right in front of the dress and picked up the picture of Stefan and I at our first foot ball game. That was the game where Mr. Tanner died. Damon put the picture frame down and looked at me. "I got you something" He said.

I sighed. "Damon you didn't have to. I don't want presents"

"I know," he walked up to me and dug a small box out of his back pocket. "Elena made me promise not to buy you anything. She knew you would say that"

"So…you stole it?"

"No! Found it" he held the little box right in front of my face and opened it. Inside was my locket. The locket Stefan gave to me. I lost it when Isabella switched places with me and I thought it was gone forever when I found out that she left town. I felt a big grin appear on my face. "Oh my gosh," tears started forming in my eyes. "You found it" I said as I took I it out from the box and looked at it in my hand, feeling the bumps and curves in my figures.

"Actually, Alaric found it in his loft, thought you'd be happy to have it back"

I looked up at him a smiled. "I'm more than happy…I'm grateful. Thank you"

"Your welcome," I lifted up the necklace and wrapped it around my neck and tried to put it on. "Here let me" Damon said. I nodded and passed him the necklace and turned around and pulled my hair out of the way as Damon wrapped the necklace around my and put it on. I turned around and smiled. "Shall we?" he asked as he held up his arm.

I took his arm and we walked out of the room and downstairs and the hallways was packed with people. "Happy Birthday, Alex!" I kept on hearing from random people I didn't know. We walked into the living room and you couldn't even see the floor. There were people all over the place dancing and partying. Caroline came up to us a couple minutes later with Elena beside her. I promised myself tonight that because it was Elena's birthday, I would be nice.

Caroline came up to us with a big smile. "You like?" She asked.

"Um-"

"Don't answer that" she said as she held up a finger.

"I know," Elena said. "I told her to keep it small"

I ignored Elena. "Where's Bonnie?" I asked Caroline.

"With her dad's family," Caroline said. "She wished you a happy belated birthday and wishes she could be here"

I nodded. "Well," I said as I walked down the steps and stood right in front of her. "Let's party" Caroline smiled and held up her arm. I smiled back and took it as we disappeared into the crowd.

XXXXX

After a hour and a half, I decided I needed to take a breather from everything and went to Damon's room. I walked in and right away someone called. "This room's off limits!"

I turned and saw Caroline and Elena in the bathroom. Caroline was leaning against the counter top holding a blood bag and Elena was standing right in front of her.

"Taking a breather too, huh?" Elena asked with a smile.

I ignored her and looked at Caroline. "What are you doing here?"

"I just," she said. "needed to take a beat," she put the blood bag down and started walking up to me. Elena followed behind her. "Are you both," she said looking between the both of us. "hiding from your party?"

"No," I said. "I'm just…trying to find Damon"

"Well, he better be here somewhere because we haven't even done the cake yet"

"Caroline…I…I don't think I'm in the whole 'Happy Birthday Song' slash cake thing"

"What? No, no way, no! It's you're birthday! Both of yours! You know it's the dawn of a new day and you can't get on with your life until you have made a wish and blown out the candles"

"What? Is that what all this is about," I said gesturing to the party. "Is this suppose to slap me in the face and tell me to move on with my life?"

"No…Maybe…I just don't think anyone wants to see you like this"

"If you're trying to tell me to stop finding Stefan, good luck with that because I won't stop until it kills me"

"Of course not and you shouldn't but…you have to admit that you kind of just letting your life pass you by and isn't Stefan the one who wanted to make sure that you lived it?"

"What, so you just want me to blow out the candles and wish everything away…You want a wish? Here's my wish? I don't wish for him back. I wish that I knew he's alive. I want to know that he's not dead in a ditch with a stake in his chest. There, happy? I'm done with this" I turned and started walking away.

"Alex!" Elena called.

"I don't want to talk to you" I said as I kept on walking.

"Look at me!" she screamed. I stopped and turned my heal and looked at her. "I don't know what I did to make you hate me? You haven't spoken to me in two months? What did I do?"

I shook my head. "I'm not talking about it" I turned around.

"Is it because I kissed Damon?" I turned back and glared at her. "Is that why? Because I kissed him? Your brother's boyfriend the guy you secretly like?"

"What did you just say?" I walked up to her and stood a couple feet away from her, glaring.

"You heard me. Isn't it obvious? You like Damon"

"I'm not like your bitch ancestor and I'll never be and the next time you say that, we're done. Forever," I turned around to walk out but stopped when I saw the closet door open and a bunch of papers on the door. "What is that?" I asked.

"What?" Caroline asked. I walked up to the door and saw a map and all over the door where news paper articles of people disappearing and the papers I gave Damon earlier today. "What is all that?" Caroline asked.

"Klaus," I said. "You guys have been doing all of this and haven't said a word to me about it?" I glared at Elena.

"We tried," Elena said. "But every time I brought something to Damon he always acted like it was pointless"

I turned and looked back at the map.

"Why wouldn't he just tell you?" Caroline asked.

"You tell me"

XXXXX

An hour later, Damon's door open and he walked in and leaned against the door right away. He looked up and saw me as I stood there with the police reports and news articles in my hand.

"What?" He asked. "What are you doing her?"

"Did you really think I wasn't going to find out?" I asked. "Why did you keep it a secret?"

"Can we not do this right now? I'm having a really bad night"

I walked up to him. "Do you know how much work I did the past two months? You could have told me something? I had so much hope-"

"You were an idiot," the words shot me in the heart. "We both were" he said as he pushed himself off the wall and started walking towards the bathroom.

I stood in front of him and stopped him. "I'm not letting you get away that easily. What did you find out?"

"I know you need to get back to your party, Alex" he walked around me towards the bed.

"I thought you would tell me this," I said as I turned around and looked at him. "Why didn't you tell me the second I walked threw that front door," I said pointing downstairs. "That you had information and have been tracking Klaus' victims all this time?"

"Because they're not Klaus' victims, Alex, they're Stefan's!"

"Ex…Excuse me?"

"He left a trail of body parts up and down the eastern seaboard"

"I can't believe that" I said as I shook my head.

"I've seen it happen before," he said as he walked up to me. "He's flipped the switched," he grabbed the papers from my hands. "Full blown ripper!"

"Don't! Stop it!"

"No, Alex! You stop it! Stop looking for him! Stop waiting for him to come home! Just stop! Stefan is gone and he's not coming back! Not in your lifetime"

The tears started forming in my eyes. "You heartless bastard" I whispered.

A bit of sorrow appeared in his eyes. He then walked pass me and I heard the door open and close. I wondered, in a way, was he right?

XXXXX

I went home after and changed into my pyjamas. I walked into the bathroom to fix myself up before bed until I heard my cell phone ring. I walked up to my dresser where my phone laid and answered it.

"Hello?" I said. No one answered. "Hello?" no one answered again.

I rolled my eyes. I was about to press the 'End' button but then thought about it for a minute. What if it was…Stefan.

I brought the phone back up to my ear and took a deep breath. "Stefan?" There was no answer. "I don't know if this is you or not but…if it is…I need you to know I love you and I'll wait for you…forever. Don't ever doubt for a second"

~X~

I walked into the bar and saw Klaus and Stefan standing by the bar. I took in a deep breath before walking up to them and standing in between them, leaning on the bar. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Klaus look up at Stefan and smile.

"Well," he said. "Isn't this a sight?" he leaned down on the bar beside me. "Looks like your girl never stopped looking for"

"Alex?" I heard Stefan whisper.

"Quite Stefan," Klaus' face was a couple inches from my face. "You remind me a lot of Marina you know," I kept staring straight. "Reckless and stupid. If you don't start changing your going to end up dead"

A smile appeared on my face as I turned to look at him. "Whatever you say," I said. "Niklaus" I said the last part in my normal voice.

Klaus' smiled disappeared and looked at me scared. "What did you just call me?"

In a flash, I grabbed Klaus' shirt and pushed him threw the bar table, breaking it in half and pinned him into the cabinet. Stefan came to stop me but I grabbed him with my other hand and threw him across the room and out the window.

I then looked back at Klaus. Klaus looked scared. "Marina" he said.

I smiled. "Hello, brother," I felt my eyes turning red. "Miss me?"

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! What did you guys think? Should I continue? What do you guys think about Marina? Let me know! Clothing on my profile and those videos on my profile as well.

Review if you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Glad you guys liked the first chapter and thank you everyone for reviewing. I really appreciate it :)

Hope you guys like this chapter.

Clothing on my profile!

* * *

Chapter 2

The next morning, I came back into the hotel room with a glass full of blood in my hand. I walked in and saw Klaus were I left him last night on the floor. I looked over and saw that The Ripper was still lying face first on the bed. I smiled and walked over to my brother and bent down and held the blood in front of his face and started hovering it under his nose.

"Wakey, wakey" I said.

Klaus' eyes opened slowly and leaned up and started rubbing his head. I brought my glass back and smiled at him. He looked around to see where he was and then laid eyes on me and glared. "You," He got off the ground and planted his feet in it. I stood up straight still holding the blood in my hand. "What are you doing her"

"Just checking on my bro," I said in a Jersey accent. "I heard," my voice back to normal. "You were in town and thought I'd come back and pay my older brother a visit"

"How did you know I was here?"

"Well, when I found out a couple months ago that a doppelgänger is lurking around Mystic Falls, I got suspicious and then I found out from a resource that the 'Great Klaus' has found out and looking for her" A grin appeared across his face.

"Did you ever come to Mystic Falls"

"No, because at the time I didn't think anything of it and then I hear you broke your stupid curse and has been going up and down the east coast looking for werewolves," A small laugh escaped from his mouth. I looked at him, puzzled. "Is something amusing, brother?"

He stopped laughing and smiled at me. "I'm just thinking," he turned around and started pacing back and forth, slowly. "If you would have came sooner, you wouldn't have found what you've been searching for 160 years"

"You talking about Alex?"

His smile disappeared. "How did you-"

"I've know that she's been alive for years. I'm always one step ahead"

"Then why haven't you done anything?"

"Patience, brother. My plans are just starting"

"Then you know it was very stupid of you to come visit me" he said as she stood in front of me.

I smiled. "I'm not scared of you"

"You should be. Hybrids are very powerful beings"

"Your foolish. If you don't remember, I'm the reason why we still walk this Earth. If it wasn't for me, The Original Witch wouldn't give you this gift. I'm a lot stronger then you. It doesn't matter if your Hybrid or not…you will never get me. You've taken our siblings but I've gotten away from you for over a 1000 years and not once have you daggered me"

"I came close once" A grin spread across his face.

I smiled again. "You thought you did" I turned around and sat in the chair beside the table.

"You've changed, little sister," I turned my attention to him. "I haven't seen you since 1492"

I laughed. "And I," I set my glass on the table and got out of my seat. "Haven't seen you since 2000. New York was it?" I smiled.

He gave me a worried look. "That's not possible"

"Oh it is. See I've been tracking you down for centuries. I've been arms length away from you countless of times but yet you still haven't caught me. See, I won't stop until I get my revenge, Niklaus and when I do…I'll make you suffer" I turned around and went straight for the door.

"That it then!" he called.

"Until next time brother," I opened the door and looked back at him. "Your werewolf is in your car, parked outside. You can show yourself out" I closed the door behind me and ran out.

* * *

I walked into the boarding house and walked straight upstairs to Damon's room. When I walked in, I saw that he had the news on. It was talking about Andie's death.

"Just can't stay away, can you?" I heard Damon. He was standing behind the closet door and I heard some things ripping. I walked around the door and saw Damon ripping the news reports off the door.

I put my hands in my pockets. "You've been ignoring me" I said.

"Yeah, well, busy dealing with a dead fake girlfriend and all"

"You should've said something last night. I would've understood"

"Happy Birthday, Alex. Stefan killed Andie. Cake?" He turned and walked pass me, nudging my shoulder.

I didn't turn, yet. "He called me"

I heard him stop. "What?"

"He called me," turned to look at him. "Last night"

"Well, what's he say?"

"Nothing…really…but Sheriff Forbes traced the call's origin for me and she said it came from Tennessee…it was Stefan"

"Where he's binge drinking on the country folk," he turned around and walked straight to the fire place. "Stefan's gone," he threw the papers into it and grabbed the matches from up top. He turned around and gave me a fake smile. "And I don't mean geographically"

"You say that but…why did he call," I glared at him. "You know what, forget I said anything" I walked out of the room.

XXXXX

I opened the front door of my house and closed it behind me and leaned back, processing everything that was going on. I finally took a deep breath in and out and went to the kitchen. I walked in and was startled when the fridge door closed and Elena stood there.

"Hey" she said with a smile.

"Hey" I said with no emotion. I took a seat at the kitchen counter and buried my face in my hands and huffed.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No Elena, everything is peachy clean," I said as I took my hands away from my face and looked at her. "What do you think?" I got up and looked out the window of the porch door.

"I take it its not. What happened?"

"Ugh! It's Damon. He's been tracking Stefan down all this time and now, he's given up on him. He won't help me look for him…I don't know what to do"

There was a pause.

I heard Elena's footsteps walk up to me. "I might have a plan," I turned my head and looked at her. "Alaric may have left last night but he did help Damon with his searching. Plus, he's a vampire hunter, if you want somebody to help you look for a vampire with a crazy hybrid, that's your guy"

"But I thought he 'checked out' of this whole…parenting thing"

"True…but he didn't check out of being a vampire hunter"

I nodded. "I should go see him"

"Can I come?"

I thought about it for a minute. She did help give this information.

"Sure" A small smile appeared on her face as I grabbed the keys and walked to the car.

XXXXX

We arrived at the loft and started knocking on Alaric's door. It was strange standing in front of that door. I remembered the last time I was here, Klaus took me, I saw Mason again and then Klaus took Stefan and pushed me out the door.

"Go away, Damon!" We heard Alaric from inside. Elena and I looked at each other and gave a funny look before turning back and knocking on the door again. The door opened and Alaric stood there, without a shirt on and only jeans.

"Hi" Elena said.

"You two are," he said. "Not who I expected"

Elena looked at me and gestured me to ask him. I nodded and looked back at Alaric.

"Where in Tennessee is Stefan?" I asked.

Alaric looked at Elena and gave her a confused look. "Did you miss the part where I checked out of all this?" he asked as he step aside and walked to the kitchen, grabbing a shirt in the process and putting it on.

"Ric, please," I said as Elena and I walked in and closed the door behind us. "You and Damon were partners in this. Whatever he knows, you know"

"Ask Damon" he said as he opened the fridge and looked through it. Elena and I were now standing by the kitchen counter.

"Damon is…kind of…mad right now and doesn't really want to help right now"

He closed the fridge door and walked up to us. "For good reason…because it's not safe for you," he looked at Elena. "For the both of you. Stefan's off the rails"

"Yeah but he still has that little bit of humanity in him, therefore, making him still saveable"

"And why do you have to be the one to save him?"

"Because, unlike you, I don't check out. I'm not going to give up on finding him. Please. I'm begging you. Tell me what you know"

Alaric let out a sigh. "They've been tracking werewolves, he and Klaus. All over the eastern seaboard. We thought we had 'em outside of Memphis-"

Finally, we were getting somewhere.

XXXXX

I texted Tyler and asked him to meet me at The Grill. If Klaus has been tracking werewolves, I could ask Tyler if there was any werewolves that he knows of in Tennessee. Tyler and I talked in a booth while Alaric and Elena waited for me by the bar. When Tyler came by, right away I asked him. Tyler leaned in so nobody would hear us.

"A lot of us," Tyler started off. "like to keep to ourselves for the full moon, chain ourselves up but there are some werewolves that like to gather in places were they don't have to do that, where they can enjoy it"

"Places like?" I asked.

"Mountains, state parks, deserts, that kind of stuff"

"Can you think of any in Tennessee?"

"Yeah, here," he said as she brought his hand up. "Give me your phone. I'll try to pull up and map"

I took my phone out of my pocket and gave it to him. "Thanks," I said. "You could always say no, you know"

"Well, as Caroline likes to remind me, Stefan's in this mess because I bit Damon. I figure I owe you one. Have you talked to her today?"

"Not at all," I gave him a concerned look. "Why?"

"Just curious. Here," he gave me the phone and I looked at the map. "That's your best bet"

I said good bye to Tyler and rejoined Alaric and Elena at the bar.

"Did you get anything?" Alaric asked.

I walked up to the bar and leaned against it, beside Elena. "How about a road trip?" The both gave me a funny look. "Go for the day to…lets say…the Smokey Mountain?" I ended it with a smile.

Alaric looked at me like I had three heads. "You wanna hunt down a pack of werewolves on a full moon?"

"We'll be in and out of there in no time," Alaric signed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, thinking. "Fine," I stood up straight and straighter out my clothes. "I don't need your help, I can handle it myself," Alaric looked at me and glared at me. "Why are you looking at me like that? I mean, did you or did you not tell Elena that we could handle things by ourselves now?"

"Yeah, I meant like frozen dinners and SATs," I gave him the look before he finally gave in. He let out a sigh and started pulling his wallet out of his pocket. "A-Alright fine. Let's just…Let's just go but, you're driving" I smiled as I grabbed my bag and we started walking out the door.

XXXXX

After a lot of bickering, I finally gave in and let Elena come with us. The drive was only a couple of hours. When we finally got there, we unloaded and started hiking through the forest. We let Alaric lead the way and Elena followed after him as we hiked beside the river.

"In a couple hours," Alaric said. "The full moon is gonna rise just above that ridge," he said pointing to the ridge in front of us. "If Tyler's right, that's where the pack will be"

"You were a boy scout, weren't you?" Elena asked with a smile. I giggled at the comment.

"Shut up" Alaric said.

"No," I said looking at Elena. "He was a boy scout and a vampire slayer" Elena laughed at my comment. I then realized that I was talking to her and shut her back out again. If she thought I was talking to her again, she'd think we're friends again, which wasn't the case.

"And," Alaric said breaking the silence. "Whiskey drinking all round lost cause" Both Elena and I let out a small laugh. Alaric then set down his backpack and opened it up and showed all his stakes and whatever else he used to kill vampires.

"No doubt you came prepared" I said as I stopped beside him.

"Well," he turned to look at me. "We aren't exactly bird-watching," he turned back and pulled out a vervain grenade. "Here," he stood up and passed it to me. "Put that in your bag"

"Why would you bring your vervain grenade?"

"Wolfsbance"

"Ah. I see"

"Well," Elena said. "Since we're exchanging gifts" she pulled the Gilbert ring out of her bag and gave it to Ric. Ric didn't accept it.

"That's John Gilbert's ring" he said.

"It was yours once. Go ahead. Take it. It'll protect you from whatever supernatural danger we're about to get ourselves into"

"He gave it to you"

"Yeah but I'm a doppelgänger. It's not gonna work on me. He left it for if I ever have kids"

"Yeah, well, then why don't you save it for future generations of stubborn, relentless baby Gilberts?"

"Ok how 'bout you borrow it until after we survive this? I'd feel bad if I got you killed before happy hour" she said with a smile. Alaric smiled back and took the ring from her hand. Alaric went back down by his bag.

I set my backpack down, near the river and Elena set hers down a couple feet away from me but little far away from the shore.

"Ric," I said as I set my back down. I don't get why you always think that-" Before I could finish my sentence, a great force lifted me off high in the sky and pushed me into the river. I screamed as I flew in the air and plunged into the dirty river.

I rose up from the water and looked up to see Damon leaning against a tree with the smirk of his. Elena was still standing where she stood before, shocked and Alaric stood in his original spot with a crossbow in his hands.

"Damon!" I screamed. "How the hell did you find out about this?"

Damon turned his head and gestured towards Alaric. "Thanks for the tip, brother" Damon said to Alaric.

"You told him?"

"You think," Alaric said. "I'd take you to a mountain range of werewolves on a full moon without backup?"

I glared at him before I glared at Elena. "And I suppose you had help in this"

"No," she said with a scared look on her face. "I didn't. I swear. I would never do that to you" She said.

I glared at Damon and crossed my arms over my chest. Alaric turned around and walked back to his backpack and Elena still stood there, staring at me.

"Get out of the water, Alex" Damon demanded.

"No! Your not the boss of me!"

"Get out of the water, Alex"

"Why should I? I know the moment I step out of the water you're going to throw me over your shoulders and take me home"

"Yes, because I'm not an idiot like you" I glared at him.

"Right now," Alaric said. "You're both acting like idiots!"

"How could you do that?" I asked Damon.

"Do what?"

"Give up on your brother"

"I didn't give up on him, Alex," he pushed himself off the tree and took a couple steps towards the water. "I faced reality. Now get out o the water"

"No!"

"What's your big plan, Alex? Huh?" he asked as he walked down the river bank. He then walked into the water.

"You gonna walk through a campsite full of werewolves, roast marshmallows and wait for Stefan to stop by?" He stopped right in front of me.

"No…my plan is…I'm going to find him, Damon and now that I got a lead for where he's going to be, I'm going to risk it. You're not taking me home"

"Klaus thinks Elena is dead," he said pointing to Elena. "Which makes her safe and he's waiting to take you to Vlad. If you go up there and Klaus sees you, he's going to take you straight to Vlad and I'll be receiving an invitation in the mail for your wedding," I glared at him. "If we leave right now, we can all be safe"

"You can say whatever you want. I'm not leaving until I find him"

"It's a full moon tonight, Alex"

"Then lets hurry and find him before they turn. Please. I'm begging"

Damon thought about it for a minute. "Ok but we are out of here before the moon is full and I'm werewolf bait"

"Deal"

"Unless you wanna relive that whole death-bed kissy thing"

"It's a deal"

"Fine" He turned around and walked out of the water and I followed after him.

XXXXX

A couple hours later, we were still walking in the mountains looking for Stefan. The sun was setting but we still had a lot of time.

"We got about a mile left" Alaric said as we continued our way through the forest.

"The sun's about to set" Damon said.

"Really?" I asked, sarcastically. "I had no idea"

He turned his head and glared at me and then looked back. "I'm just saying"

"Guys, don't worry. The moon won't reach its apex for a couple of hours. Before you know it, we'll have Stefan and be out of here in no time"

We turned right and continued on until we heard a snap. We looked up and saw somebody walking through the bush. Alaric pointed the crossbow at him. As the guy came closer, we saw that his shirt was covered in blood, as well his face. He looked as if he was crying blood. It was horrifying. He stopped right in front of us and stared at us blankly.

"Stay were you are" Alaric demanded.

The guy then turned his attention to Damon. "Vampire" the guy said. Damon nodded and in an instant, the guy ran up to Damon, grabbed him and then turn him around and pinned him against the wall with speed. Alaric shot the crossbow at the guy and it hit his back but the guy wouldn't let go of Damon. I then remembered that I had the wolfsbane grenade in my bag.

"Damon!" I yelled as I threw it to him. He caught it and shoved it in front of the guy's face and it exploded causing the guy to scream in agonizing pain as his skin burnt. He fell down to his knees but then Damon kicked his which flipped the guy over making him unconscious.

"Let me guess," Alaric said. "Hybrid"

Damon nodded. We then decided to tie him up with the hiking ropes we brought with us. As Ric tightened the knots, I was pouring vervain water on the last rope.

"These ropes aren't going to hold him much longer," Damon said. "What else do we have?"

"Here's the last one," I said. "Ric take these and tie them around"

Damon grabbed the rope and immediately burnt his skin, making him scream in pain.

"Is your name Ric?" Damon glared at me.

Alaric shoved pass Damon and grabbed the rope and started tying it around the hybrid. "Alright," Alaric said. "That's the last of the vervain. We don't have enough stuff to hold him. I don't' think we're going to make the ridge before the full moon" he said now standing beside us.

"If we can get him to talk," Elena said as she walked up to the hybrid and stood in front of him. "We don't have to" She looked at the hybrid before moving her hand to wake up the guy but he woke up and then he started transforming and screamed in pain.

"Is he turning?" Damon asked.

"He can't," I said. "The moons not up yet?"

"Tell him that" Alaric said. Damon grabbed his shoulder and held him back.

"There aren't supposed to be werewolves out her until the moon is full" Elena said.

"You know, those ropes aren't gonna hold a wolf" Alaric said to Damon as the hybrid tried biting Damon. The hybrid screamed and screamed and screamed as he transformed.

"Damon lets go!" I yelled to him but he kept holding the hybrid back. "Damon! If we don't get out now, who knows what will happen" Damon ignored me again. I grabbed his arm and started pulling him down the mountain as we all tried to run back to the car.

XXXXX

We kept running down the mountain and by the time we were half way there, it was dark out. We kept running but stopped when Elena tripped over a log. Damon, Alaric and I turned and stopped to look at the wolf standing right in front of Elena and she still was flat on the ground. She started getting up but stopped when Damon said, "Don't move,"

By that time, I already had my wand out and pointed it at the wolf. Elena then raised her head and was face to face with the wolf. Damon and I looked between each other and the wolf. The wolf looked at Damon for a second before looking back at Elena and growled at her.

"Here, doggie, doggie" Damon said to get it's attention. The wolf looked at Damon and then Damon vanished into the forest and the wolf ran after him.

I tucked my wand back into my back pocket and helped Elena up. "You ok?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said. "I'm fine"

"Come on," Alaric said. "Let's keep moving"

"I'm not leaving without Damon" I told him.

"He can handle himself. Let's move"

"No! I'm not going to let him die because of me. He's only out here because of me"

"No! He's out here because of me! I told him where we were and I'm telling you to keep moving. Let's go," I planted my feet and didn't say anything. "Alex! Now!" I didn't move. Finally, Alaric walked over and threw my over his shoulder.

"Hey!" I screamed and I punched his back. "Put me down!"

"Sorry, Alex" he said as he continued down the mountain. "This is only for your own good"

XXXXX

We got to the car and Alaric threw in into the back seat while Elena sat in the front and Alaric sat in the passenger seat and the three of us waited for Damon. I tried opening the doors but the were locked with the child safety lock. I finally gave up and hit the door angrily.

"I can't believe this!" I screamed. "Both Stefan and Damon are out there and we're just sitting here doing nothing! We should be out there helping them!"

"Let the vampires fight the hybrid zombie mountain man," Alaric said calmly. "I'll take care of keeping the humans safe"

"I thought you didn't care" I said.

Ric looked at me and glared at me. "I know what you're doing here," he also looked at Elena. "Don't. There doesn't need to be a lesson here"

"You're better at it than you think, you know" Elena said.

"Oh, boy, are you a sucker for a lost cause of what?"

"You're not a lost cause, Ric. You're just…lost…but so is Jeremy and so am I and heck," she looked back at me. "So is Alex. Our family is gone and our only family we have is hundreds of miles away in New York. We don't have anybody else. I'm sorry but…you don't have anybody either so…we're kind of a good for each other"

Alaric looked at the ring on his figure and brought it up and looked at Elena. "I'm keeping the ring, then" he said. All three of us let out a small laugh but we stopped when we heard someone walking through the grass. I looked out the window and saw Damon walk up to us.

"Damon," I said as I reached for the door and tried opening it but it was locked. "Open the door" Alaric did as I asked and I ran out and ran up to Damon and hugged him right away but he didn't back. I pulled away and looked at him. "Are you ok?" I asked.

"Fine," he said. "bite free. Get back in the car please" he said as he grabbed my arms.

"Sorry for being so glad you're still standing on this earth? Can I at least have a minute to relish the moment?"

"I'll give you 10 seconds. 9, 8," he turned me around and started pushing me towards the car. "Hey, Ric, did you happen to see where I parked my car?"

"I really can't stand you sometimes" I said through my teeth. He pushed me in the back and then went around the car and sat in the back with me on the driver's side. I looked through and I could have swore I saw something on top of the ledge but…I must have just been my head.

XXXXX

After washing out all the dirt and river water, I put on my pajamas on and headed to my room only to see Damon standing by the window, looking out it.

I sighed. "Not this again" I said out loud.

Damon turned his head and looked at me out of the corner of his eye. "I was wrong?"

I took a couple, slow, steps towards him. "Have you been drinking?"

He looked at me and gave me a funny look. "No," I placed my wand on my bed along with my towel that was on my head.

"I thought Stefan was gone, but I was wrong" he said fully looking at me.

"Are you…Are you telling me you saw him?" he nodded. "Wha-Why didn't you say something? How is he? Is he ok?"

"No, he's not ok, Alex. He's an insufferable martyr that needs his ass kicked," he said with a smirk. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him. His smirk then disappeared. "But he can be saved"

I gave him a fake smile. "That's funny because weren't you the one wanting to give up on him just 24 hours ago?"

"I changed my mind because even in his darkest place, my brother still can't let me die. So I figure I owe him the same in return. I'll help you bring him back"

I felt big smile appear on my face. "Thank you. I'm grateful"

"But before I do, I need you to answer one question" he said as he took a step towards me.

I nodded. "Anything"

"What made you change your mind?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You were so hellbent on staying on that mountain, than you just gave up. So, what changed your mind?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the super psycho hybrid running around the mountain wanting to eat us alive"

"You had a bag full of weapons, a wand and a teacher with an eternity ring. You could have kept going"

"Yeah and I also had a human cousin with us and…a vampire that almost died the last time he was bit by werewolf. I think the danger radar went off"

"The danger radar went off when you put one foot in there to begin with, so what was it?"

"Why are you pestering me with these questions?"

"What changed your mind, Alex?" he asked as he took a couple more steps, standing inches away from my face.

"Fine! You want the truth? It was you! I didn't want to see you in pain again! If you died…I don't know how I would live with myself. So…there…I was worried…about…you"

He gave me a fake smile. "Thanks" he walked pass me.

I groaned as I turned around and looked at him. "Your welcome for caring about you," he stopped walking and turned to look at me. "God! I don't understand why you care so much about me caring about you?"

"Because when I drag my brother from the edge and deliver him back to you," he said as he walked up to me and held my face. "I want you to remember the things you felt when he was gone," we stared at each other in the eye. It felt like the night we kissed the way his blue eyes pierced into my soul waiting more me to react. I gave him a small smile as I started back at him. "Good night, Alex," he turned around and walked out of my room and walked down the stairs passing Ric.

"How's it going, Ric?" he asked as he passed him.

Alaric watched Damon head down stairs and out the door and then looked up at me. "Know what you're doing there?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No…and don't know what I'm going to do about it"

* * *

Hope you guys like this chapter.

The next chapter is all about the 1920s and will have a lot of Marina scenes in it which I'm really excited about and there will be a lot of Alex and Damon scenes in it as well.

Review if you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

Clothing on my profile! Review if you like it

* * *

Chapter 3

Weeks passed by and not a word on Stefan or Klaus. It was already the middle of August and school was about to start in a couple of weeks. I was still trying to focus on being 'normal' and trying to have fun with my friends but deep down I knew I wasn't normal. I'm a wizard that was going to be part of this sacrifice for one of the oldest vampires in history and my great thousand year old grandmother was part of the family that created the first spices of vampires and is the sister of Klaus and Elijah. Clearly, I was way out of the normal zone.  
This one normal Wednesday morning turned to worst when I woke up and rested my head on something soft and smelt like expensive cologne.

"Rise and shine, sleepy head" I heard someone say. I opened my eye slowly and looked up to see who was talking. I then made eye contact with those ice-like blue eyes.

"Ah!" I screamed as I backed up quickly and fell over the bed and hit the floor.

Damon crawled over and looked down at me and smiled. "You know you were dreaming about me. Explains the drool" he said as he looked down at his shirt.

I let out a sigh. "Are you freakin kidding me?" I grabbed my phone off the table beside my bed and saw that it was 6 a.m. "Are you serious? You're bugging me at 6 a.m. on a Wednesday? Apparently you have nothing to do when you live forever" I pushed him over and jumped back under the covers and closed my eyes.

"Fine," he said as he now laid beside me. "Don't come with me to bring Stefan home. See ya" I heard him get out from under the covers and off the bed. My eyes popped open after I heard him say Stefan.

"What did you say?" I sat up right away and looked at him. "You found him? Where? Where is he?"

"Windy city"

"Chicago? As in Chicago, Illinois?" he nodded. "And how did you exactly find out this information?"

"It came to me in a dream. I was naked. You would have loved it. Start packing" He turned and walked over to my dresser and started looking threw the drawers.

"What is he doing there?"

"Well, let's just say he's not there to meet Oprah," he said as he opened my drawer and pulled out one of my black laced thong. "Ooo, put these in the 'yes' pile" he said as he held it up.

I quickly got up and snatched it out of his hand. "Don't make me drop out of this 'Saving Stefan' club because I will make my own" He smiled and walked out of the room so I could change.

XXXXX

"Please, let me come with you guys," Elena begged as Damon and I stood by the front door, ready to go. Elena wanted to come with us so badly but I wasn't going to let her come after last time and plus, I kind of needed some time away from her. She's been by my side lately trying to fix our relationship. So far, it's been working a little bit but…she hasn't really made any big process. "I can help"

"No," I said. "Last time you came, you almost became hybrid food. I'm not going to risk it now that we're in close range with Klaus"

"But I can help. Really, I can"

"Elena, no" She let out a groan and stomped upstairs to her room and slammed the door.

"Wow," I turned and glared at Damon. "Touchy"

I rolled my eyes. "Let's just go" I said as I nudged his shoulder and sat in his car.

About half an hour in the ride, Damon started insulting my locket. "I sure hope we find him," he said. "cause it would suck if the last momento of Stefan was that crappy old locket"

I looked over and glared at him. "Your just jealous because this 'crappy old locket' is older then you" I smiled and looked back out the window.

"Read this," I looked and saw him holding a 'book' in his hand. I took it and examined it. "Paints a pretty little picture of Stefan's first experience in Chicago"

"This is Stefan's journal. I know this is hard to believe, since you compel people to tell you what's on their mind, but it's rude to read somebody's journal or diary. It's an invasion of privacy"

"You need to be prepared for what you're about to see"

"It's not like this is the first time I've seen Stefan go all psycho on the town. If I did it once, I can do it twice"

Damon grabbed the journal from my hand, opened it and started reading. "Here's one. March 12, 1922, _'I've blacked out day. I wake up in strangers' blood, in places I don't recognize with women I don't remember'_ Ahh! I'm shocked!" he turned and looked at me. "Stefan's not a virgin"

I glared at him. "Number one rule of driving," I said as I snatched the journal from his hand. "Never be distracted. Distraction causes accidents and I want to make it there and back in one piece"

"Fine, back to my game. Tell me if you see a Florida plate" I ignored him and started reading the journal. _'_

_I feel alive again. There are no rules here. Nothing matters anymore. Chicago is a place…"_

XXXXX

We finally made it to Chicago. It was exciting to see all the different buildings and people they had here but we weren't here to sight see (as much as I wanted to). Damon pulled up in front of a crappy looking apartment building and Damon lead the way to Stefan's old apartment.

"Out of all the places in Chicago," I said as we walked down the hall. "For Stefan to live in, he chose this dumpy old place?"

"There used to be an all girls high school around the corner but is shut down for attendance issues. Weird" he said with a smile as he continued down the hall and stopped right in front of a door.

"Whatever you say or do won't scare me. I've been in worst situations before, you're gonna have to try a lot harder"

"Shh," he said as he put his index figure over his lip and then put it down. He grabbed the door handle and broke the knob off and pushed the door open and popped his head in. "Here we are," he said as he pushed it open all the way and walked in and showed the small, dusty, old apartment. "Stefan's second personality home"

"I guess he hasn't made an entrance yet," I said as I picked up a book that was lying on the table and blew the dust off, coughing as some flew in my face. Damon made his way to the kitchen and stood in front of the shelf and opened it as I placed the book down and walked over to him. Damon walked in and turned on the light and showed me the alcohol sitting on the shelf behind the door.

"Ooo, what a bad boy he was. Hiding alcohol. That screams mask murderer"

"Look harder" He said as he gestured in front of him. I walked in and saw what he was looking at.

"Wow, a list of names," I said as I looked at the wall covered in them. I then noticed the name at the top of the list. **Giuseppe Salvatore**. Damon and Stefan's father. It then hit me. I remember Stefan saying that he accidentally killed his father the night he turned…and with what Damon's been saying lately. "Are these…his…his victims?" I asked in shock.

"Still handling it" I heard him say as I heard him walk away.

"And let me guess," I said as I turned and walked out of there. "You were partying with Catherine Zeta-Jones' and Renée Zellwegers back in the 20s, hm?"

"I was around. Chicago's a big city. Stefan was a cocky ripper douche but I could avoid him and still indulge in a few Daisy Buchanans of my own" he said with a smirk.

I glared at him as he turned around and stared walking out the door. "Where are we going?"

"No, you're staying here and whip up an actual plan. I'll come back when I find him" he walked out and closed the door behind him.

* * *

"Gloria, don't be a tease," I heard the older Salvatore brother say. "What kind of errand?"

Gloria smiled and touched his hand. "I don't think so. You may be cute, but you're still a vampire" she gave him one last smile and walked off.

I then made my move, got up and walked up to him. "Perhaps I can help with that" I said as I leaned beside the bar next to him.

He turned and glared at me but his expression changed when he laid eyes on me. He looked shocked. "You-You're-" he stuttered but I interrupted him.

"We haven't officially met. My names Marina. I know you know have a long history with my granddaughters" I said with a smile.

"Klaus' sister"

"Little sister to be exact"

"And you've been keeping track on him all this time?"

"Exactly and I know why Klaus is here and what he's doing _right _now"

"And that would be?"

"Now if I told you, then what would be the fun in that?"

"Then why did you come up to talk to me"

"To let know that the Original doppelgänger is in town and on watch in case somebody makes a move"

"I get it"

"Good. One more thing," I grabbed hold of his hand and squeezed it tightly. "You won't be telling Alexandra about our meeting"

"Why don't you just compel me to forget"

"Because you stink of vervain and I want you to remember this meeting so you know that you can't double cross me. Just to let you know, I'm worst then my brother. I'm stronger and faster then him so you can throw anything you want at me. You could have a whole army of vampires. You'll never stop me," I pushed off the table and started walking out the door but stopped half way and turned to him. "And if you tell Alexandra, I'll kill anyone who's close to her. Maybe one of her brothers" I smiled as I turned around and walked out the door.

* * *

I after hours of waiting and waiting, I sat on the bed and started reading some of Stefan's journals. I had my bag safely next to me and fell into Stefan's word during the 1920s.

_April, 1922_

_Lexi found me last nigh. Dragged me off the train tracks. Thinks she can make me care again_

I turned a couple pages, all the way to June

_June, 1924_

_Lexi's driving me crazy. More animal blood, more misery_

I turned a couple more pages to 1935

_1935_

_Cravings are there but it's easier. Lexi's on to her net project…Getting me to laugh_

I giggled at the thought as I closed it shut. Just reading all this made me miss him more…but…in 24 hours, he'll be back home and in my arms again. I just had to keep my hopes up.

"What a charming little homestead," I heard the familiar British accent say.

Klaus. Shit! This wasn't suppose to happen. If he saw me, he'd for sure take me and deliver me to Vlad. I jumped up and grabbed my bag and looked for a place to hid. I window? No, the apartment was to high up. Under the bed? No, Klaus wasn't two, he would see me. The closet. I grabbed the journals and ran to the closet and shut it behind me as I leaned against the wall that met up with the wall that had all the names on it. I heard the door slam open and heard some foot steps walking into the apartment.

"Do you feel that?" Klaus asked, this time sounding closer. "Is anybody here?"

"It's been vacant for decades" It was Stefan. I smiled a little when I heard his voice.

"You sure about that Stefan?" I heard another familiar voice. Mason. Mason has been with the both of them all this time. I felt my heart sink a little. I wonder what Mason told Stefan about us…or the opposite. What Stefan told Mason. "You wouldn't be lying to us would you"

"No," I heard a pair of footsteps walk in. "People must break in all the time. Why'd you bring me here?"

"You friend," Klaus said. "Liam Grant, the one who drank his wife's blood, I never could figure out why you wanted his name and then you told me your little secret. It was all part of your special little ritual"

I turned and looked at the wall and saw **'Liam Grant' **right in front of me face. Oh god, this couldn't be happening.

"To write it down"

"And relive the kill…Over and over again" Then the pair of footsteps walked over and opened the closet door that I was hiding in.

'I'm dead' was the first thing that came into my mind.

"You believe me now?" Klaus asked. I heard the footsteps coming closer and closer and with each step, my heart kept pounding harder and harder.

I wanted to grab my wand but it was in my purse. If I even made the slightest sound, Klaus would hear me and catch me. So I waited as the _click, click, click_ from the footsteps then out of the corner, Stefan appeared. He looked at what was in front of him before turning to my direction and looking at me straight in the eye. After 5 months of not seeing him, all I wanted to do was jump in his arms and kiss him. God, he'd change so much. I gave him a smile and he stared at me.

"Look what I found," he said still staring at me.

'Oh god' I thought right away. I shook my head at him and mouthed 'No' over and over again. He then reached in and pulled out a bottle and turned to look at Klaus and Mason.

"1918. Single malt"

"My favorite," Klaus said. "Let's go and find someone to pair it with"

"I don't think so," I heard Mason. "We need to get the good stuff," I heard the footsteps approaching my area quickly. Then Mason stepped into view. He turned his head to place the bottle on the shelf and then came eye to eye with me. I cocked my head to the side and shook it back and forth. Mason looked at me with shock. I could tell he wanted to say something so desperately. "Um…never mind," He turned around and closed the door behind him. "This ones good enough" I heard the muffled sound.

"That's what I thought" I heard Klaus and then the footsteps disappeared.

XXXXX

I sat on the bed with my wand in my hand, pointing it at the door. I phoned Damon an hour ago freaking out that Klaus almost took me and how he was almost arms length away from me. I sat on the bed and heard a couple loud footsteps coming closer and closer. The door opened and Damon walked in, carrying a bag behind his back.

"Holy crap," I said as I jumped off the bed and tucked my wand into my back pocket. "It took you an hour to get back?"

He walked up to me and threw the bag at me. "Make yourself presentable. I know where Stefan's going to be tonight?" he smiled and turned to sit in the chair behind him.

"When somebody phones you, panicking that an Original almost discovered you and took you, you come back right away to see if they're ok and protect them, not go on a shopping spree! That shouldn't take you an hour!"

"I had an hour to realize what a bad idea it was to leave you here alone, process it, and move on," He stared at me and gave me a worried look. "Are you ok?"

"I'm in one piece, so"

"Ok, good. Get dress. You're all road-trippy and gross"

"Well, aren't you a gentleman," I rolled my eyes. I opened the bag and pulled out a black skimpy dress with these sexy black heels. I turned and looked at Damon in disgust. "What the hell is this?" I yelled at him.

"I thought you would like it, I know I did"

"I haven't spoken to Stefan in months and now I'm not going out to meet him dressed like a prostitute"

"Got anything better"

"Actually, I do," I pulled out my wand out of my pocket and pointed it at my outfit and it magically turned into a red dress with red flats. "Ah, I just love being a wizard," He rolled his eyes. "So, where is he going to be?"

"With Klaus. So I'll distract Klaus and you deal with Stefan"

"Oh, yeah about that…its not just Klaus…its also Mason. He came here as well"

"You've got to be kidding me"

"And he knows I'm here"

"What? How?"

"He saw me but…he didn't say anything to Klaus"

"Oh god," Damon paced back and forth. "How am I going to do this," he paced back and forth one last time before turning his head towards me. "You're going to have 5 minutes to get Stefan. Any longer and I'll be either killed by that hybrid freak or your psychopathic ex-werewolf boyfriend"

"Got it"

"Sure you can do this?"

"Have I ever doubted you before?"

* * *

The 1920s.

What can I say, one of the best decade of my whole existence. The dancing, the music, everything was perfect. Sure, the Great War just ended a couple years ago but everything was going back to normal. It was great because it was the decade before the world took a turn. The Great Depression arrived but that would have soon have ended when World War II came along and boy, that was horrible, especially since I spent the whole six years in Europe running around, tracking my brother down here and there. I never understood why he wanted to be in Europe during that time.

Anyway, 1920s was magical, the jazz, the fashion, the men. Everything. I had just been in New York when I ran into my brother, Elijah, at a local club where I got a lead on where Klaus and Rebekah since I lost them a couple years back in 1912. Elijah told me that they were in Chicago so I made my visit there.

I walked into a place called Gloria's and soon laid eyes on my brother talking to the younger Salvatore brother at the bar. I looked over and saw my sister talking to another gentleman farther away from my brother. It was time to make a move.

I walked over and stood in between my sister and the other man. "Sorry, sweetheart," I said in my American accent, "May I cut in" I looked at him with a smile.

He smiled back. "Of coarse, beautiful" He said as he turned around and walked away.

I turned and looked back at Rebekah and saw her glare at me. "What are you doing here? You wouldn't want Nik to catch you"

"Haven't you missed me, little sister?" I asked with a smile.

"No, actually, I'm happy I haven't seen you in years. I haven't seen you since you walked off the Californian in 1912"

"I'm actually surprised you're here. I've heard word that Mikael found out your in Chicago and is looking for you" I said with a smile.

"No doubt he got that information from you" She nudged my shoulder as she walked pass me. I turned around and saw her staring at the younger Salvatore brother.

I walked up and stood next to her. "Handsome one," I said. "Isn't he"

"Yes and Stefan is all mine" she said with a smile.

I turned and looked at her. "Oh really?"

"Yes," she turned her body and still had on that smile. "He loves me. For the first time in my life, I'm not second pick. He loves me and I love him"

"Really"

"Yes Marina, for once I man doesn't have to be swoon off his feet by your revolting looks"

I smiled and put my hand on my hip. "That's funny. Did he say anything about his history? Where he's from, his back story"

"No and I don't care"

"Oh, you will care because did I mention that he use to be in love with my doppelgänger"

That wiped the smile right off her face. "What?"

"Yes and that he was fighting for her love with his older brother. So…looks like he was swoon off by my beautiful looks," she looked away from me, trying not to cry. "Just remember little sister. I always win. I'll always be Cinderella and you'll always be the ugly step-sister…or…just sister in this case" I laughed and walked pass her and made my way out the door.

I continued walking until I heard somebody say, "Isabella?" I stopped and turned around and saw Stefan standing by the front entrance with a shock look on his face. "It's really you" He said with a smile. I gave him a funny look as he walked up to me and cupped my face in my hands. "I thought you were dead"

I played along with the act. "Yes Stefan," I said. "It is me"

"They all said you were dead"

"I was and I still am," He gave me a funny look as I stared into his eyes. "You will not remember this meeting. Isabella is still dead. Your going back inside to dance with Rebekah" I ran out of the area and as far away as I could.

* * *

Stefan walked up to me after Damon went inside to distract Mason and Klaus. "You shouldn't be here" He said as he walked up to me.

I was all dressed up in the clothes I flashed onto myself earlier. "Would you rather me be back at home in Mystic Falls crying myself to sleep right now?" I asked.

He stared at me with those sorrow eyes and I just looked back. "What do you want? Damon won't be able to distract Klaus for long"

I grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly. "Come home. Please, Stefan. Come home. I miss you so much" He stared at me and I hugged him breathing in that sweet scent I've missed so much. I clutched the vervain dart in my hand as was about to stab him the back before, all of a sudden, he grabbed my arm and whipped around, standing in front of me.

"How much clearer can I make it?" he said through his teeth. "I don't' want to come home!" He let go of my arm and started pacing back and forth. "Klaus is obsessed with siring these hybrids. If he finds out he won't only, a, take you to Vlad but, b, he'll find out about Elena and know why his hybrids aren't working"

"I know in some weird way, you're trying to protect me and Elena but at the same time I'm not going to let you risk your life just to save me. Stefan just…please come home"

"And what do you expect if I do? Huh? It's never going to be the same, Alex"

"And you think I don't know that? I've known that after the countless numbers of danger situations I've been in"

"I don't' think you do. I've left bodies scattered from Florida to Tennessee. Innocent people. Humans"

"If Lexi, the person that found you like this, did it before, I think I can do that. She saved you in the twenties"

"And you know what I did after that? I spent 30 years trying to pull myself together. To a vampire, that's nothing. To you…That's half your life"

"I'm not going to give up that easily"

"Yes you will. It's done," I felt my heart sink into my stomach and my eyes water. "That part of my life is done. I don't want to see you. I don't want to be with you. I just want you to go" He turned around and walked away while I stood there and broke down.

I couldn't do this anymore with my heart being broken too many times, I would truly die of a broken heart soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Clothing on my profile and I found a video related to this chapter that will also be on my profile

Review if you like it!

* * *

Chapter 4

A couple days later, I decided it was time to move on. Forget about Stefan…act like I did with Mason when he left me. It was time to stand up strong and move on. I made my way downstairs and I was about to go out the door until I heard Damon in the kitchen. "Show up, there's going to be nine other people that brought chili" he said.

"It's an old family recipe, ok" I heard Elena say. I walked down the hallway and entered the kitchen and stood just behind Alaric, leaning against the door frame with my arms crossed over my chest. Watching Damon and Elena cook together.

"Yeah! I know," Damon said. "I knew your old family. They made sucky chili" Damon said as he grabbed the knife out of her hand. Elena turned her head and looked at Damon and he gave her a funny look with a smile. Elena giggled as she nudged him with her hip and they stared at each other.

"Ahem!" I said loudly. Alaric, Elena and Damon all looked at me.

"Alex!" Elena said with a smile as she took a step away from Damon. "How are you?"

"Save it," I said as I rolled my eyes and pushed myself off the door frame and walked over to the island table, standing beside Ric. I looked at Damon. "I'm going to the Bianchi to get their chili recipe. Mrs. Lockwood demanded me to find out since I was in the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. I'm just going to pay a visit and I'll meet you guys there" I turned and started making my way out the kitchen.

"Alex," Elena said. I turned my heel and looked at her. "Caroline is coming over later and we're going to go together. You can travel with us there if you like?"

I looked at Ric and he gave me that look. He talked to me yesterday about 'treating Elena right' and the whole 'you're hurting her feelings' speech. God! It was like my dad moved into the house.

I looked back at Elena and gave her a fake smile. "Sure" I said quietly. Elena smiled and went back to making the chili as I turned back around and walked out the door and grabbed my wand out from my purse.

"I need to be somewhere, old and new, so take me to the address, 421 McGillvray" I landed on the front porch of the Bianchi's and walked up to the door and gave it three knocks. The front door opened and there stood an older gentleman, around in his 50's, with beige pants on, brown dress shoes, a blue golf shirt and glasses on.

He gave me a smile and asked, "What can I do for you, young lady?"

"Uh…yes…um…My name is Alex Russo. Um…you must be Mr. Bianchi? Torri's father?"

The man's smile disappeared. "How'd you know Torri?"

"I came to see her a couple months ago…the day…she died. She told me about the Giordano's and how they're youngest daughter…died"

"Oh…yes…Brandon told me about you. Just wait a second," He said as he turned around and went around the corner as I stood where I was. He then came back and held up a stake. "Get out of here, vampire"

"What?" I asked as I felt my eyes open wide and I backed away.

"Brandon told me how you attacked him and Melissa, I will not let you do it again"

"What? No! No! That was Isabella, my ancestor. I swear. I'm a wizard. A human wizard"

"Prove it," I pulled my wand out of my purse and showed him. "Not good enough," I pointed my wand at my hand and made a small cut and it started bleeding. Mr. Bianchi stared at it for a while and then realized it wasn't healing. "Oh my gosh," he said dropped the stake. "I'm so sorry. Please, come inside,"

I gave him a nod and took a step inside. He walked in and closed the door behind him and then walked pass me and started waking to the room in front of us. "I am so sorry about that. Ever since Torri's death and Brandon's attack, it's been a little nerve racking living in our vampire town of Mystic Falls"

"Don't worry about it," I said. "I understand"

We walked into the room that looked like it was suppose to be the kitchen. "Please sit," he said as she gestured to the table in the middle of the room. I took a seat while he walked into the kitchen and put a kettle of water on the stove. "Tea or Coffee?" He asked.

"Tea will be fine" After the kettle boiled, he poured the water into the pot and dropped in a tea bag and placed the pot on the table. He then came down and sat next to me bringing two tea cups, milk and sugar.

"Milk?" he asked as he poured the tea into my cup.

"Please"

"Sugar?"

"Please"

He did the same to his cup and then started asking me questions. "So, you met Torri?" He asked.

"Yes…um…a couple months ago…I was signed up to be in the Miss Mystic Falls pageant…by my aunt. She told me that we had distant relatives here. The Bianchi's. So, I decided to look them up and…I came to your door step…where Torri answered the door. She told me everything about our families and the Giordano's"

Mr. Bianchi laughed. "Torri was always good with that sort of stuff…just like her mother"

"I'm sorry for you lost Mr. Bianchi"

"Thank you…and please, call me Albert. We're family now"

I nodded. "So," I said. "You're a wizard?"

"Technically, no. I lost my powers to my brother but I do come from a wizard family. So, what was your reason to coming down today?"

"Oh, right. Are you going to the Founder's party today?"

"Yes, I am, Why?"

"Well, because of me being a contestant in the Miss Mystic Falls pageant, Mrs. Lockwood demands that I bring a chili from my founding family. So, I was wondering-"

"I'll include your name in the chili" I smiled.

"Thank you Mr.B-oh…I mean…Albert" He smiled.

"Your welcome"

"I have to go," I said as I got out of my seat. "I'm going to be late for the party. Thank you, again" I said as I quickly walked out of the house and flashed myself home.

* * *

"And I've heard about that sister," I heard Katherine say. "Be careful. She'll ruin you"

"Happy to know you still care" I heard Stefan. A couple seconds later, Stefan walked around the corner and bumped right into me. He's eyes opened wide in shock. "Oh god," I cocked my head to the side and glared at him. "Marina. Please. Don't tell Klaus or Rebekah"

My glare then turned into a smile. "Miss me?"

His eyes when back to normal size and his worried look then turned into a glare. "Isabella"

"Looks like I haven't missed much. Just you running all over the eastern sea board looking for werewolves and killing humans with your new BFF"

"What are you doing here, Isabella"

"Just checking up on my favorite brother. Thought I'd pop by and pay a visit"

"You know I gave the same speech to Katherine. If Klaus finds out you're here, he'll kill you. He wasn't too happy about what happened the last time you paid him a visit"

"So am I. He killed my best friend plus I'm pissed off about this whole curse. I thought I was home free when I turned into a vampire but now I find out that I'm still part of the curse"

"What are you talking about?"

"Vlad wants three doppelgängers," I said as I held up three figures. "To have three brides. So, that makes Marina, Alex and I"

"Why would he all want them to look the same?"

"I don't know. Something about Marina fascinated him and he wanted two more copies of her to make his brides"

"Wonder what Marina thinks of this"

"She's scared"

"What? An Original is scared of somebody?"

"That somebody is a lot older then her and her family. I've heard she's been running from him her whole life. Him and somebody else…that Klaus and Rebekah are both scared of as well"

"Who?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"Because if we work together, we can find this somebody and they can help us kill Klaus. You can get your revenge on Klaus for killing Marisol"

"Hm…I would but I just don't trust you"

"Why?"

"Because you're a terrible liar and I know Klaus. Believe me I worked for him for almost 70 years. He'll know you're up to something and he'll compel you to tell him. Then next thing I know, he'll have my heart in his hand," I walked pass him and continued down the street. I turned around and started walking backwards looking at him. "See you around, cowboy"

* * *

I got back to the house and not even twenty minutes later, Caroline arrived and then Bonnie arrived back into town and had a whole make-out session with Jeremy right in front of us. After that was done, Bonnie, Caroline, Elena and I went to the kitchen where Caroline and Elena where putting the chili into bowls so they could take them to the Lockwood's while Bonnie and I sat across from them in chairs.

"The problem is," Bonnie said as Caroline stood by the stove with the chili. "With my dad's normal side of the family is normal made for a really boring summer"

"After a few days," Caroline walked back to the counter with the pot of chili in her hands. "I would kill for a normal family," Caroline tilted the chili over into the Crockpot while Elena started scooping it in with a wooden spoon. "Since when did you learn how to cook?" Caroline asked Elena.

"Damon helped a little" Elena said. I rolled my eyes.

"Damon's helping you cook now?" Bonnie asked.

"There's nothing going on between you two, eh?" I asked as I glared at her.

"Stop it!" She said. "All of you. Just please stop judging. He's just trying to be a good-Ow!" We all jumped as Elena grabbed her necklace.

"Did I splash you?" Caroline asked in concern as she placed the pot on the table.

"No, no, my necklace. It burned me"

"Ow!" I screamed in pain as I felt a burn on my chest.

"What happened?" Caroline asked. I looked down at my locket and lifted it off my skin and it left a round brunt mark. I looked up at Bonnie, Caroline and Elena.

"It did the same to me too"

"Maybe it's a sign you shouldn't be wearing it" Caroline said.

I glared at her. "Nice, really, nice" I said as I took the locket off.

"What, I'm just saying. If you're going to be 'cooking' without Stefan"

Bonnie looked at me funny and looked at Elena the same way. "Let me see it," she asked. "Both of them"

Elena and I looked at each other before holding out our necklaces out to her. Bonnie glanced at them for a second before reaching out to both of them with both hands. As she reached out to touch them, they both sparked and I dropped the necklace immediately, so did Elena. We all looked at each other in shock.

"What the hell just happened?" I screamed.

XXXXX

Bonnie decided to meet us at the party so she could get the grimoires to see what happened to our necklaces. Caroline, Elena and I were sitting out back when Bonnie came running up to us.

"Hey," she said as she ran up to us. "Ok, got it," she then took a seat beside Caroline. "I have an identification spell that might be able to tell me what magic affected both necklaces" I passed Bonnie my locket and Elena passed her necklace.

"Where did you get that necklace from?" Caroline asked Elena.

"Alex gave it to me. It was filled with vervain" Elena answered.

Caroline then glanced at me. I rolled my eyes. "Stefan gave it to me and her gave me that locket and don't even think about it!" I said.

"What?"

"I know what you're going to say and I don't want to hear it"

"Fine…So, you're not, like, switching Salvatore, are you?"

"Excuse me?" I asked her in disbelief. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Caroline" Bonnie said.

"Stay focused," Caroline said looking at Bonnie once before turning back to me. "As your friend, who worries for you daily, what is the deal with you and Damon?"

"I don't have a deal with Damon, you should be asking Elena this question since they spend all their time together" I said glaring at Elena.

"Damon was just helping me with the chili. Besides, all he talked about was you" she said looking at me.

"What?"

"Yeah. He kept asking how you are and your favorite music and shows and anything about you. It was weird"

"See," Caroline said. "This is what I'm talking about"

"Look, he's looking for Stefan. His brother. I know this is hard to understand, being you are an only child, but you look out for your siblings, especially your younger ones"

"True, but that doesn't make him any less Damon. If my own father, who I love dearly, can't change me. No one's changing Damon. Not even you"

I let out a big sigh. "Can we not talk about this?"

"Hey guys" Bonnie said. We all looked at her and saw both necklaces floating in the air in front of her.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not doing anything. It has its own magic," Bonnie looked over to me. "Could it be wizard magic"

"Not with Elena's but I did find a sense of wizard magic with mine but…there were a lot of witch magic in both of the necklaces" I said.

"So, looks like I'm looking this up on my own"

"Unless you want me to blow the place up if I test it"

"No, that's ok. I like to stay in one piece"

XXXXX

Bonnie left with Jeremy after to look up on those necklaces while Caroline, Elena and I stayed the night until the Founder's meeting was over.

"Did Stefan ever tell you where he got the necklaces?" Caroline asked as we walked around the corner.

"No and at the time, I didn't think a big deal about I" I said.

"Let's hope Bonnie will be able to figure it out" Elena said.

"Please tell me it's time to go" Alaric said as he joined us down the hall.

"Yes! Thank god. Have you guys seen Damon?" I asked.

"Probably off somewhere doing bad things to good people," Caroline said as she stopped right in front of me. I glared at her. "Consider me the honestly police" Caroline smiled and then looked beside her and that smile faded away. She then walked over and stood next to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"What's the matter?" Alaric asked.

"It's my dad"She said.

Alaric, Elena and I peered in and saw a man in a black suite and a blue shirt one. "The one in the blue shirt?" I asked.

"That's him," Elena said. "Why would he even show up here?" Elena asked Caroline.

"I don't know," Caroline said as she kept on shaking her head back and forth. "But I can't-"

Both Elena and I nodded. "I get it," Elena said. "I'll call you later" Caroline nodded and went upstairs.

We both turned back to Alaric. "Ok," he said. "What was that all about?"

"And you guys call Damon, bad" I said looking at Elena. She gave me that look and I ignored it and kept walking forward out the door and I could hear both Alaric and Elena following me as they closed the door behind them.

We started walking down the stairs until we heard someone say, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait! Huston, we have a problem" We all turned around and saw Damon closing the door behind him as he ran up and started walking next to me.

"Where were you all night?" I asked.

"Managing Bill Forbes. Apparently he's impervious to compulsion"

"How?" Alaric asked.

"I have no idea but he threatened to out me. Don't get me started on the irony of that"

"He wouldn't do that for no reason," I said. "What did you do? And how is it that the compulsion didn't work?"

"That's not the most important piece of information I mentioned, Alex" he said as he gave me a crazy look.

"What does he want?" Alaric asked.

"He wants to control the council. Says it's been compromised"

"It has!"

"He wants to put vervain in the town's water supply"

I let out a laugh. "Good luck with that. Once the town tastes that revolting stuff in their water, they're going to start asking questions" I said.

"Maybe it's not a bad idea," Elena said. "I mean, it'll help you keep yourself in control now that Stefan's not here to-"

"To what?" Damon asked as he stopped right in front of us. "To keep me in check? Make me behave? I should have killed him this morning"

"No way. He's Caroline's dad"

"Yeah and when I kill him, she'll have one more parents then we do," he looked at me. "No offense"

"Damon! You aren't going to kill him!" I said loudly.

Damon ignored me and tried to walk in between Elena and Alaric but Alaric stopped him in his tracks "Oh, come on, Damon" he said as he put a hand on his chest to stop him.

"You're repeatedly killing my buzz today, Ric," Damon said. "Step aside"

Damon tried to go threw again but Ric stopped him again. "Yeah, it's not going to happen"

Damon glared at him for a second before looking down at Alaric's hand which has his ring on. He shrugged his shoulders and looked back at Ric. "Your temporary funeral" he said before grabbing Ric's head and snapping it.

"Damon!" I screamed. Alaric fell to his knees and hit the ground, hard. "What the hell's your problem?" I screamed at him. He walked pass me and started walking towards the mansion but I ran up to him and grabbed his hand. "Don't you dare walk away from this"

Damon looked down at his hand and then looked at me. "Let. Go. Alex. Before I do the same thing to you"

"No you won't"

"Fine then" he swung around and flipped me in the air and I landed on the ground, gasping for air.

"Alex!" I heard Elena as I struggled to get up. She ran over and helped me up. "Are you ok?" she asked as I stood on my feet and started coughing.

"Yeah," I said with a cough after. "I'll be fine," I looked back at Alaric's body, still lying where it was. "Call Caroline for help. I need to find Damon" I said as I ran towards the mansion.

XXXXX

After running all over the Lockwood property, I finally found out from Elena where Damon was and how Caroline went there to save her dad. I ran into the room that use to be Mayor Lockwood's, Tyler's dad, office. I guess now its Mrs. Lockwood's.

"I'm stronger than you, little girl" I heard Damon say as I ran in and stopped by the front door.

"Well I'm angrier!" I heard Caroline say as she snapped Damon's arm and head butted him and then threw him against the door behind him. Caroline, at vampire speed, got up, grabbed her dad and ran out of the room. I glared at Damon as he laid there against the door. I took a couple, slow, steps towards him.

"Bummer. I love a good girl fight"he said.

"Are you crazy? I'm not going to take this anymore! I just got back! I can't deal with this right now!" I screamed at him.

"Why not?" Damon asked as he got off the ground. There was a little bit of blood pouring down out of the corner of his mouth. "Nothing I haven't done before. Why is it suddenly so important for everyone to keep me in check?" he asked as he walked up to me.

"Because all this time, I've gone up to the bat for you telling everyone you're a good person! Not that you're a-"

"What? A monster? Sorry to disappoint you, Alex, but last time I checked, I was still a vampire!"

"I know! But you don't have to be the vampire that parents tell stories to the kids at night about!"

"I am not Stefan!" I jumped back as the words shot me in the heart. "How about you stop trying to turn me into him" He glared at me as he walked pass me, nudging my shoulder with his and walking out there room.

As I was left alone, I felt the tears rolling down my face. In a way, he was right.

XXXXX

The next day, I met up with Caroline into town to talk but all she did was brag about her being right about Damon. "I'm not going to say I told you so" she said as she walked through town square.

I gave her a puzzled look. "But you have…for the last twenty minutes"

Caroline let out a sigh "But I did tell you…so"

"Alright, Alright, I get it. You can congratulate yourself. You were right. Both you and Damon were right. I guess…I still miss Stefan and I thought that…Damon could be the part of Stefan I miss…but if he wants to say sorry he has to-"

"Wait," Caroline interrupted me and planted her feet. I stopped and looked at her. "I…It's been a long week, so I'm just going to be blunt. It doesn't matter what he does, Damon's gotten under you skin"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever" I said as I continued on walking but she grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"God, just admit it, Alex, ok? You are attracted to him! In all of his bad brother glory. I already know what happened at the beginning of the summer between you and him"

"How?"

"That doesn't matter"

"Caroline, you can stay whatever you want. The answer is no"

"Wait, no, you're not attracted to him, or no, you just won't admit it?"

"If I admit it I might forget about Stefan!" she stared at me. "I'm not Katherine. I will never be! God…does that me sound horrible"

"It makes you sound human, Alex" Caroline said with a smile. She then looked up and rolled her eyes, letting out a sigh.

I turned around and looked and saw her dad walking down the street. I turned back to her. "Do you want me to come?"

"No, I got it" she said with a small smile. "I'll call you later" she said as she left me in the middle of the square.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, I'm posting this early because I will not have anytime this week writing. Hope you enjoy!

I do not own The Vampire Diaries or Wizards of Waverly Place

* * *

Chapter 5

"Oh, come on! Seriously?" Caroline screamed as we all came out of our hiding spots and glared at Matt in his sweaty shirt.

Caroline, Bonnie and Elena were trying all day to convince me to come to senior prank night, a tradition where the seniors would pull a bunch of pranks on the school before school started. I didn't want to go because I reminded them that the last prank I did ended up having me come to Mystic Falls and have a 1000 year old Original kill Elena and that Original has Stefan. In the end, they finally convinced me to go. We decided to set up a bunch of mouse traps in the math room but it ruined when Matt walked into the class room.

"Do you know how long it took for us to set all this up?" Caroline screamed at Matt.

"Forgot about senior prank night, huh?" Tyler asked with a glare.

"Clearly" Matt said with a smile.

"How could you forget? We've only been waiting for this since, like, freshman year" she said with a smile.

"Correction," I said as I held up my hand and Caroline and the others looked at me. "I've been pulling pranks since I was in Pre-K ok. I could pull a prank anytime I want"

Elena laughed and looked at Matt. "Yeah, Matt. If she's doing this," she said pointing to me. "You're doing this"

"I'm kind of surprised any of you are doing this"

"Caroline's making us" Bonnie said.

"We're about to be seniors," Caroline said. "These are the memories that will stay with us forever and if we don't-"

"And if we don't create these memories now, then what's the point of it all?" Both Elena and I said at the same time. Elena looked at me and laughed but I just ignored her.

Caroline noticed and tried to break the tension with a smile. "Go ahead and make fun, I don't care"

"You're all lame," Tyler said grabbing the bag full of pranks behind him. "And I've got ten more classrooms to prank" he said as he walked out of the classroom.

Elena jumped off the desk she was sitting on, placed the flashlight she had in her hand on the desk and started walking out of the classroom but Bonnie stopped her. "Hey," Bonnie said as Elena stopped in her tracks and looked at all of us. "Where are you going?"

"To superglue Alaric's desk shut," She said as she smiled at Caroline. Caroline smiled back. "Making memories" she then walked out of the classroom.

"I love you!" Caroline called out to her. Caroline then turned to me and glared.

"What?" I asked.

"Why do you have to be like that towards her?" she asked.

"Because I'm still mad at her"

"Why? Can't you just forget about whatever it is she's done and be friends again? You've been mad at her the whole summer," I rolled my eyes. "Please?" I glared at her. "Just go catch up with her to Alaric's room and prank his class together"

I let out a sigh and jumped off the desk. "Fine," I started walking towards the doorway. "If it will get you to stop bugging me for 5 minutes"

Caroline smiled. "I love you too!" she called as I walked out of the room.

I walked around the corner and saw Elena walking out the door. "Elena!" I called but I guess she couldn't hear me. I quickly walked up to the door and opened it. "Elena wai-" I said as I walked around the corner but stopped when Elena froze right in front of Klaus.

Oh god. This couldn't be happening.

"Ah," Klaus said with a smile. "They're my other girl"

I grabbed Elena's shoulder and swung her around quickly. "Run!" I screamed as Elena started running out the door but the Klaus grabbed my left arm and gripped onto it tightly.

Elena stopped and turned back to Klaus and I. "Let her go!" she demanded.

"If you want your pretty little cousin to live, Elena, I suggest you come with me or you won't like the outcome" he said the last part looking at me.

My right arm was still free and as I looked down, I saw my wand sticking out of my boot. I opened my hand and tried lifting up my wand. The wand flew to my hand quickly and I pointed it at Klaus but he pushed me again the lockers and I hit them hard as I fell down slowly. When I opened my eyes, I saw my wand right in front of my face. I tried reaching for it but Klaus walked up to it, picked it up and snapped it in half.

I felt a little bit of pain when I heard it snap. It was my first wand. It helped be go through the good times and bad and now…now it was just a useless stick.

Klaus picked me up and grabbed onto my left arm again tightly. "What's it going to be, Elena?" Klaus asked.

"Elena run!" I said but Klaus squeezed my arm tighter and I groaned at the pain.

Klaus looked back at Elena. "Just a little more pressure and her arm will be broken. Then what should I break next, hm? Her leg? Her neck?" he said the last part with a smirk.

"Alright!" Elena said. "I'll go. Just don't hurt Alex"

I looked at Elena in disbelief. Why would she want to save me? I've acted like such a bitch to her the whole summer and now she was will to risk her life to save me. Klaus grabbed Elena's arm with his other free hand and he started dragging us down the hallway.

* * *

Rebekah grabbed Stefan by the collar and pushed him against the truck and grabbed the crowbar beside her and hit him in the head before using the hook end to pull him in close to her. "Consider me jealous" she said as she turn the crowbar and drove it though his stomach.

Stefan groaned in pain and then fell to the ground unconscious as Rebekah glared at him while standing over him.

"Well," I said as I walked up to her. She popped her head up and saw that it was me. I walked up and stood a couple feel away from her with my right hand on my hip "You could have gone a little easier on the boy. Didn't have to be that harsh"

"What are you doing here?" She asked, glaring at me.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out about his stupid plan? You two are not taking Alex to Vlad. I won't allow it"

"Well I don' give a damn what you think. Last I checked you weren't the boss of us" She said as she turned around and started walking away.

I stood in front of her in a flash and grabbed her by the neck and pinned her against the side of the truck. "If you keep forgetting, I was the first one who was turned in our family which makes me stronger. Don't test me" I dropped her and she landed on her feet.

When she fixed herself up she took one step and leaned in. "Nik will take her to Vlad and when that happens I will enjoy watching Vlad drain the life out of her…and you" She ran out in a flash and left me standing there all alone.

* * *

Klaus, still holding onto my arm and Elena's, dragged us around a corner and we walked down the hallway.

"You put a rather large kink in my plans, sweetheart," he said to Elena. "The whole point of breaking the curse and becoming a hybrid was to make more hybrids. I haven't been able to do that. Now my bet is, it has something to do with the fact that you're still breathing"

"Klaus let her go!" I demanded. "She has no use to you. If you let her go, I'll find a way to help with your stupid hybrids and you can take me to Vlad I promise!"

"No" Elena said. "If you're going to kill me, just do it but don't hurt Alex!"

"Shut up the both of you," he said while squeezing the both of our arms and then turned to Elena. "I'm not going to kill you until I know I'm right…but I do have ways of making you both suffer" he said as he opened the door in front of him with his back and dragging the both of us in.

We kept walking down a hallway until we opened the doors to the gym where a bunch of people were, still pulling the prank on the gym. I prayed to God that Klaus wouldn't hurt them.

"Attention, seniors," Klaus said in an American accent as he dragged us into the gym. "You have officially been busted. Prank night is over. Head on home" Everyone got up and then started leaving the gym.

"Wow," I said. "That accent sucked," Klaus turned and glared at me. "I just speak the truth" I said the last part with a fake smile.

He looked back at the gym and saw Dana and Chad in front of us. "You two," he said to them. Dana and Chad stopped what they were doing and looked at Klaus. "I remember you"

"I'm sorry," Dana asked. "Who are you?"

"Oh, don't worry, I wasn't in my right head last time we met. Lift you foot up, please, Dana," I could see Klaus' eyes dilate and that showed he was compelling her. I looked at Dana and she didn't blink as she kept staring at Klaus and did what he said and lifted her foot up.

Klaus then looked at Chad. "If she drops her foot, Chad, I want you to beat her to death. Understand?" he was compelling Chad too. Chad responded with a nod.

"Don't you dare," I said to Klaus. By now, Klaus had already let go of Elena and I. "Hurt anybody. I already said I'd go with you. Please don't do this. You don't have to hurt anybody."

"Oh, come on, love," he said as he turned his head and looked at me. "Of course I do" he then looked back at Chad and Dana with that evil grin of his.

XXXXX

"Keep it up" Klaus said as Dana struggled to keep her foot up.

"What did you do with Stefan?" I asked as I glared at him. "Put him up to one of your werewolf scavenger hunts?"

"Stefan's on a time out" he said not looking at me.

I heard the gym door open and I flipped around quickly to see who it was. So did Elena. We both saw Bonnie and Matt walk through the doors all happy and jumpy.

"Bonnie run!" I screamed. She gave both Elena and I a confused look because she didn't understand what was going on.

In an instant, Klaus stood behind Bonnie. "Ah, I was wondering when you'd show up," Bonnie turned around to look at him. "Now we can get started," he lifted his head up to look at Dana and Chad. "Ah Dana, why don't you relax! You and Chad sit tight," he looked back down to Bonnie. "I assume you're the reason Elena's still walking around alive?"

"That's right. If you want to blame someone, blame me" Bonnie said.

"Oh, there's no need for blame, love. Just your witchy interference seems to have caused some undesirable side effects and since you cause the problem, I'm going to have you find the fix" The gym doors behind him then opened and Tyler was dragged in by some blonde girl with blue eyes.

"Get off me!" Tyler demanded and she dragged him in.

"Hush now" she said in a British accent.

"I'd like you all to meet my sister, Rebekah" Klaus said as he gestured his hand to Rebekah.

"Another one," I said as I crossed my arms over my chest. Elena, Bonnie, Tyler and Matt looked at me like I was crazy. Klaus gave me a smirk and Rebekah glared at me. "It's not bad enough we have one Original sister but two"

"Don't worry," Rebekah said still glaring at me. "I wasn't too happy when I found out another one of my sister's abominations was alive"

"Just a word of warning," Klaus said looking at Elena, Bonnie and Matt. "She can be quite mean"

"Don't be an ass"

She then pushed Tyler into Klaus and he grabbed Tyler by the neck and dragged him out in the open so we could all see. "I'm going to make this very simple! Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition," I felt my eyes opened wide. Did he do the same to Mason? "It's quite horrible actually" Klaus then bit his wrist.

"No!" I screamed as I tried to stop Klaus but Rebekah grabbed me and held me back.

Klaus then put it up to Tyler's mouth and forced him to drink it. Tyler tried to get out of his grip but Klaus was too strong.

"I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie," he said looking at her. "And for Tyler's sake…You better hurry" he then grabbed Tyler's neck a snapped it. Bonnie, Elena and I gasped as Tyler fell and hit the ground.

"Tyler!" I screamed as I Rebekah let go of me and I ran up to his body and kneeled beside him. I put my hand on his chest and felt no beat. I looked up at Klaus and glared at him. "You bastard!" I screamed. Klaus ignored me and went to sit on the bleachers. So did Rebekah, leaving Bonnie, Chad, Dana, Elena, Matt and I sitting there beside Tyler's body.

Dana was crying beside Chad in the same spot they were sitting before while Matt and I sat beside Tyler and Bonnie was standing beside Tyler. Elena was pacing back and forth, trying to process everything.

"He killed him" Matt said looking at me.

"No," I said. "Did you hear what he said? He can't make hybrids. Half vampire, half werewolf. Tyler's only turning into his vampire side"

"And if Bonnie's successful," Klaus said as I heard him plant his feet on the gym floor. I turned around and saw that he was walking up to us. "Go on, then. Go and fetch your grimoires and enchantments and what-not. I'll hold onto Alex," he said as he grabbed my arm, tightly. "And Elena...for safe keeping" I ignored Klaus and looked at Bonnie. Bonnie looked at me and shook her head, side to side, slowly.

"We'll be fine," I said. "Just go" Bonnie turned around and grabbed Matt's hand as they ran out the gym door and disappeared.

"Now," I jumped as I turned to see Rebekah behind me. She turned her body to make a full view of herself. "Let me get a good look at my sister's newest doppelgäanger," she looked at me and examined. "You do look exactly like her. You both have the same horrifying look," I glared at her. She ignored it and looked at Elena. "And the latest Petrova doppelgäanger. The original one was much prettier" She said looking at Klaus. Elena gave her a confusing look.

"Enough, Rebekah," Klaus said. "Take wolf boy elsewhere, would you?" Rebekah gave both of us a smile before walking over to Tyler's body and dragging him by the arm out of the gym. "Just ignore her," Klaus said to us. "Petty little thing" he then let go of the both of us and went to sit on the bleachers.

Elena went to comfort Dana and Chad while I stood there in the middle pacing back and forth.

"You know," I said to Elena and I stopped in my tracks. Elena turned around and looked at me. "The last time I was in a gym, I was cheering my face off when I put a spell on me to be positive for some guy. In the end, that entire positive act got me kicked out of the gym for the rest of my life and now," I said gesturing my hands to the gym around me. "I'm about to have the last moments of my life stuck in here," I said as I crossed my arms and glared at Klaus. Klaus looked back at me and smiled. I rolled my eyes and looked at Elena. "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" she asked as she gave me a funny look.

"Save me? I've acted like a total bitch to you all summer. Ignoring you, insulting you…I would leave me"

Elena stood up and walked up to me. "We're family. Maybe not by blood but we are family. We're not cousins…we're sisters. The sisters we never had. So yeah, you can bring me down all you want but at the end of the day…I'll love you and be there for you when you're in trouble" I let out a deep breath as I gave her a small smile.

The gym doors behind me then opened. I turned around and felt my mouth drop wide open. Stefan walked threw the doors.

"Stefan?" I asked as I took one step towards him.

He ignored me and looked at Klaus. "Klaus" Stefan said.

"Come to save your damsel, mate?" Klaus asked as he gave him a glare.

"I came to ask for your forgiveness and pledge my loyalty"

"Well, you broke that pledge once already"

"Alex means nothing to me anymore," he said looking at me. I felt my heart ache a bit. He then looked back at Klaus "And whatever you ask of me…I will do"

Klaus put his hands down and formed a smile on his face. "Fair enough," he ran down the bleachers and walked up to Elena and I. "Let's drink on it. Kill them," he said pointing to Chad and Dana. Both Chad and Dana got up and started backing away. Stefan stood there, frozen. "What are you waiting for? Kill them" he said looking at Stefan.

"Stefan," Elena said. "You don't have to do this. He's not going to hurt us. He already said-" Klaus then walked up to Elena and smacked her across the face. Elena screamed as she flipped in the air and hit the floor.

"Elena!" I screamed. I glared at Klaus and ran up to him. "You!" I ran up to him and went to go punch him in the face but he grabbed my fist. He then flipped me around so I was in his arms, facing Stefan.

I could hear the crackling sound. The sound a vampire makes when they're eyes are turning red. Oh god! He was going to bite me. I screamed as I tried to get him off me but in a second, Stefan ran up to us and got me out of Klaus' grip and threw me to the ground and he growled at Klaus and tried to hit him but Klaus grabbed his throat and glared at him.

"She means nothing to you? Your lies just keep piling up"

"Let them go!" Stefan tried to say. "I'll do whatever you want, you have my word!"

"Your word doesn't mean much. I lived by your word all summer, during which time I never had to resort to this. Stop fighting" he was compelling him.

Stefan shook his head back and forth. "Don't do this. Don't do this" Stefan kept on whispering.

"I didn't want to. All I wanted was your allegiance. Now I'm going to have to take it"

"Don't. Don't"

Klaus then started compelling him again. _"You will do exactly as I say when I say it. You will not run, you will not hide, you will simply just obey"_he then let go of Stefan and Stefan stood there all confused.

"Stefan!" I screamed. "Don't listen to him!"

"Now kill them," Klaus said looking at him. "Ripper" Klaus then turned and gestured to Dana and Chad. I watched Stefan's eyes turn red and veiny and his fangs grow out.

"No!" I screamed but it was too late. Stefan already ran over to Dana and sunk his teeth into Dana's neck and started drinking her dry. Dana then fell to the ground, a couple seconds later, dead with this great giant bite mark on her neck.

Stefan then looked up at Chad and did the same thing. I watched in horror as I heard the sound of Stefan fangs tearing into Chad's flesh.

"It's always nice," I heard Klaus whisper in my ear. "To see a vampire in his true element," Stefan then threw Chad's body to the ground. "The species has become such a broody lot"

Stefan then turned around and stared at me with blood dripping out of his mouth and all over his face.

"This was all you," I said. "Not him" Stefan then started wiping the blood off his face. He look ashamed like a little kid that just got in trouble by his mom.

"I invited him to the party, love. He's the one dancing on the table" I stood up and Klaus did the same. I looked down at Elena and let out my hand to help her out. She accepted it and I pulled her up as we stood beside each other.

"Where is it?" We turned around and saw Rebekah walk in. "Where's my necklace?"

"What are you talking about?" Klaus asked her.

"She has my necklace. Look" she said as she handed Klaus Caroline's phone.

Klaus looked at it for a second before looking up at Stefan and gave him a smirk. "Well, well. More lies"

"Where…is it?" Rebekah asked Elena, sternly.

"I don't' have it anymore" Elena said softly.

"You're lying!" she screamed as she jumped onto Elena and sunk her teeth into Elena's neck.

"You crazy bitch!" I screamed as I jumped onto her back and tried pulling her off Elena. "Get off of her!"

She jumped off Elena, threw her to the floor and grabbed my neck. "I don't take orders from you" she then went for my neck but all of a sudden, I feel to the ground and heard a loud bang. "Get off of me!" I heard Rebekah scream as I saw a woman with long brown hair hold her to the ground.

There was this big indent in the floor where Rebekah's head was.

"I told you not to touch her!" The woman screamed back at her in a British accent.

"I don't give a damn what you tell me to do!"

"Enough!" Klaus said as he pulled the woman off Rebekah and helped Rebekah up. Klaus then gave the woman a glare. "What are you doing here?"

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out about this, Niklaus!"

"I was hoping you would," He said with a smirk. He walked up to me and held onto my shoulders. "I wanted to introduce somebody to you" I stared at the woman as she turned around slowly. I felt my mouth drop open and my eyes open wide.

It was Marina…it had to be. She looked exactly like me from top to bottom. I felt Klaus let go of me as I shook in fear. Marina took a couple steps towards me and studies me.

"H…H…How," I said. "How do we look exactly alike"

He eyes popped up as she stared at me dead in the eye. "Too many questions," she then looked down at Caroline's phone. She gave it a confused look before bending down and picking it up. I saw the picture she was looking at. It was the one of Caroline, Bonnie, Elena and I sitting in town square together. The picture was taken just before the sacrifice. She zoomed in on me and looked up at me in disbelief. "Where is it?" she asked.

"What?" I asked back.

"The locket!" she held the phone in front of my face and showed the locket Stefan gave me. "Where is it?"

"I don't have it"

She then grabbed my shoulders and squeezed them tightly. "Where is the locket?"

"Katherine took it!" I turned my head to Klaus. "She also took Elena's!"

A smiled appeared across his face. "Katerina. Of coarse," he said. He then looked at Marina. "Drop her" Marina did as he said.

"What are you going to do?" Marina asked him as he walked up to her.

"I'm still looking for a way to save my hybrids and since you won't tell me, I'm having their witch friend look for it and thanks to Katerina, it's going to take a little longer for her to figure that out but since we're doing this the hard way, let's put a chock on it, shall we?" He walked up to the gym clock and set it to twenty minutes. "Twenty minutes. If Bonnie hasn't' found a solution by then, I want you to feed again," he said as he stood in front of Stefan. "Only this time, I want you to feed on Alex," I felt my eyes open wide. Klaus then looked at me. "You know you want to"

"I will not allow this!" Marina stood in front of Klaus in a flash. "You know what will happen if she dies, right. He'll get his revenge on-"

"Well maybe you should tell me a way to save my hybrids and we'll forget about this," Marina didn't say anything. "That's what I thought," he turned back to Stefan. "And after you feed on Alex, I want you to feed on Elena," Klaus then walked pass us and made his way out the door. Rebekah and Marina followed him. "No one leaves. If they try to run, fracture they're spines"

* * *

"Bonnie's been texting me" Damon said as he looked at he's phone that Katherine just gave back to him.

"What is it?" Jeremy asked.

"It's Klaus"

"No turning back, Damon" Katherine said.

"Shut up, Katherine"

"Hey, look at the big picture. The best shot at taking out Klaus is by finding Mikael"

Damon ignored her and gave Jeremy the keys. "Stay with her so Anna can guide you. I'm going back" Damon then walked pass her and started walking away. He dialed a number and then held it up to his ear.

Katherine snatched the keys from Jeremy and turned around. "You're going to get yourself killed!" she yelled to him. "The Damon I remember wouldn't have been that stupid!"

Damon turned around with the phone still in his hand. "I wouldn't have done it for you," He said before turning around. "Justin, its Damon. Bad news-" and in a flash he was gone.

Katherine sighed as she turned back around and looked back at Jeremy.

"Well," I said as I stepped out of the bushes and into view. Katherine looked up and glared at me the second she laid eyes on me. Jeremy turned around and looked at me in disbelief. "That went well"

"What are you doing here?" she said as she walked up and stood in front of me.

"I need that locket"

"What locket?"

"Alex's. The one you took"

"Why?"

"Because it's important to Marina"

"Whose that?"

"An Original. One of Klaus' sisters. The Original doppelgäanger of my curse"

"If it's so important to her, why would I give it to you?"

"Because you will unless you want me to kill you right here, right now because you have no importance to me or anybody else. Give it" I said as I held out my hand that has the cut on it.

Katherine gave my hand a puzzling look. "What the hell happened there?" She asked in a snotty attitude.

"It's my 'tracking device'. I've been tracking you all summer, Katherine. Remember when I marked you?"

_I quickly grabbed the stake from Katherine's hand and made a good clean cut across my hand. I grabbed Katherine's arm and held it with my cut hand. I then started chanting the spell. I was concentration on the spell when Katherine started screaming. I looked and saw her arm smoking. After I finished the spell, I let go of Katherine's arm and she fell to the couch, showing the burnt figure on her arm. I looked at my hand and saw the cut heal quickly._

_"You've been marked," I said. "No matter where you go, no matter where you hide…We will find you. Don't think we won't"_

"Vividly," she said glaring at me. "You've been tracking me all summer?"

"How was I supposed to find Klaus? I knew wherever he was, you'd be trailing right behind him. Now hand it," I said holding out my hand. Katherine rolled her eyes and put the locket in my hand. "Good sport" I walked passed her, nudging her shoulder.

"You know she will kill you!" she called out to me. "If he finds out you have it. Like brother, like sister" I turned around to look at her.

"Do you really think I care? I have nothing to run from" I turned back around and ran out in a flash.

* * *

6:18, 6:17, 6:16 and it kept going down. Every time it went down, my heart would beat a little faster and faster and faster. In just 6 minutes, I would be dead. Lying on the cold ground with a puddle of blood surrounding me mixed with mine and Elena. She probity will be lying next to me in the same position and we would probity be discovered by some janitor doing his daily chores. Chad, Dana, Elena and I we'll be on the cover of the local Mystic Falls news. I can just see the headlines now

_Local Animal Breaks into High School and Kills 4 Students_

That will be the last time they'll have senior prank night.

Mom and Dad…I can just see their reactions when they find out the news of my death. I can see Mom screaming and crying into Dad's shoulders as Dad tries to hold her but then he can't hold the tears either so he just starts crying into Mom's. Justin and Max…I don't know if I can see them crying. I not saying they wouldn't cry I think they would just keep to themselves. They'd cry by themselves, in their rooms, in the park, somewhere. I think when they first find out they'll break down but they won't be crying constantly like Mom and Dad will. I can't leave them like this. I knew if the sacrifice happened, I would die and Mom and Dad would feel like this. I'm not scared of dying. I can face it…I just scared of what will happen to my family. Will Mom and Dad be too devastated with my death that they'll break up? Will Justin blame himself for not being here and leave, never seen my family again?

What about Jeremy? Caroline? Bonnie? Alaric? Damon? I mean, I can't consider Tyler because he was just on the edge of death right now. If Bonnie couldn't find a cure in time, Elena, Tyler and I were good as dead but what about our friends and family.

Jeremy, losing not one this time but two. He'll surely crash then.

Alaric will never forgive himself.

Caroline will but devastated losing a childhood friend, her new best friend and her new boyfriend and also feeling guilty that she couldn't do anything. Bonnie will have the same feelings, minus the boyfriend part.

What about Damon? I think it would be a mix of anger and sadness. I mean, Damon and I have grown so close these last couple weeks. I know didn't get along in the beginning and I left Mystic Falls out of anger but…I have this feeling deep down there is more to Damon and I then I think. I mean, he does have his sweet moments and at other times, he can be a royal pain in the ass and then he goes back to that funny sweet guy. I hate him because of it! That must be why I despise him 99% of the time!

Ok, I'll admit, I care for Damon. I already told him once and if he would have swept me off my feet when I first came to Mystic Falls, I would have considered him but he didn't. Stefan did.

Stefan Salvatore. That boy with those emerald green eyes that I bumped into the hallways my first day at Mystic high and dropped all my information papers all over. The boy that took my broken heart and sewed it back together. It's because of him I'm alive. If I didn't come here to Mystic Falls, I would probity be dead already. Stefan did things other boys have never done for me before. He cared for me. He would do anything to protect me.

Don't get me wrong, Mason also did that but Mason was also the one that 'accidentally' told somebody they loved them right in front of me.

"Alex" Elena whispered in my ear, breaking me out of concentration. Holy crap! I'm already down to 4:35! I looked back down to Stefan, whom was pacing back and forth trying to figure out what he was going to do.

"Stefan!" I called. Stefan stopped in his tracks and turned to me. "You can't do this. Try! Try to stop yourself!"

"Pft, I don't think you understand how compulsion works!" He yelled at me. "I can't control it!"

"I know how it works! Try to stop! Just try! You can do it!"

"Why, because I love you?"

"You would before! You would do anything for me! And am I suppose to believe you won't now? Yeah, I know you'll try because you love me. Cause deep down you still do! And I still love you! You owe me that!"

"You know what, you're right," he said in a husky voice. "You're right. I owe you everything because through all of this, you are the one thing that has kept me from giving up. From turning it all off but I can't help what I am, Alex. The more blood that I get, the more I want and if I get so much near yours…You are dead"

XXXXX

16, 15, 14, faster and faster my heart kept beating.

Stefan looked up at me. "Alex, Elena, you're going to have to run"

"Klaus said-" I said.

"I know what he said, but if you stay, it won't matter. Alex! Please, please, please," he begged. "Alex, there's not other way"

"We'll find another way you just have to fight it!"

Then the buzzer went off.

I turned to Elena. "Run"

"I'm not leaving you!" She said.

"I'll be fine. Klaus told him to drink from me first. If you go, you can get out of here faster and he won't kill you"

"But-"

"Run!" I pushed her towards the door and she ran out of the gym. I watched her as she disappeared and then looked back at Stefan as he tried so hard to control himself. "Stefan," he popped his head up and looked at me. "I love you. Remember. I. Love. You. Use that to fight it! Control it!"

"I can't hold it!" In a flash, he rushed over to me but I quickly jumped out of the way and he hit the bleacher bars. "Alex, run!"

Without hesitation, I turned around and ran out the doors Elena ran out of us seconds before. I quickly ran out the gym corridor and down the hallway as fast as I could. God, I wish I still had my wand. I kept running and didn't turn around as I ran around the corner and continued down the hallway.

_BANG! BANG! BANG! _

I heard something hit the lockers. It must have been Stefan. I ran out another door and didn't bother turning around to see if he was coming but then I ran into Klaus who was holding onto Elena's arm.

"We've got to stop meeting like this" he said with a smile. He then grabbed onto my right arm.

"Alex" Elena whispered. I looked at her for a second before looking back at Klaus.

Klaus dragged the both of us into the cafeteria where we met up with Stefan, who had a broken mop in his stomach.

"Now this is fascinating," Klaus said as we walked in. "I've never seen this before. The only thing stronger than your craving for blood is your love for this one girl. Fascinating, I don't understand why every man is always head over heels when they lay eyes on my sister or her doppelgäangers," he said looking at me. I looked away, trying not to look into his eyes. I kept focusing on Stefan, pleading that he would try and fight it. Klaus let go of Elena and I and took a step towards Stefan. "Why don't you turn it off?"

"No!" Stefan screamed.

"Come on," Klaus said as he took a seat on one of the cafeteria tables. Elena took a step towards me and held onto my hand and squeezed it. We both knew this would be the last moment we would have together. "Your humanity is killing you. All the guilt must be exhausting. Turn it off"

"No!" he screamed again.

"Stefan please-" I said but then was cut off by Klaus.

"You're strong," he said as he jumped off the table and walked up to Stefan. "But you're not that strong," he grabbed the broken mop sticking out of Stefan's stomach, pulled it out and chucked it aside. "Turn. It. Off"

Stefan glared at him for about a minute before shoving Klaus away. "No!" he screamed again, this time louder.

I knew when he did that, Klaus wasn't going to let him get away with it.

Klaus, in a flash, grabbed Stefan's shoulders and pinned him against the wall. _"Turn it off!" _he screamed. I watched Stefan's face turn blank.

'He compelled him' I said to myself as I raised my hand and put it over my mouth.

"Please tell me you didn't" I said as I felt a tear roll down my face.

"What did you do?" Elena asked Klaus.

Klaus turned around looked at us. "I fixed him," I looked up at Stefan still with that blank look on his face. "But I think a test is in order, don't you?" he walked up to me, pushing Elena aside and put his hand on my shoulders. "Ripper," I watched Stefan as he tried concentrating. "Perhaps you'd like a drink," he said as he pulled my hair back, showing my neck. "From the doppelgäanger's neck?"

I felt Klaus' hand let go of my shoulders and I looked at Stefan. He's eyes were red and veiny and his fangs we're growing out.

I shook my head back and forth. He pushed himself off the brink walk and crocked his head back and forth. "No," I whispered. "No, no" I started taking a step back. I looked at Elena one last time before looking back at Stefan.

I then felt the most blood curdling scream escape from my mouth as Stefan rushed over to me and bit down onto my neck.

XXXXX

I felt something kick my foot lightly, waking me up.

"Mom," I groaned as I moved my body back and forth. "Just…just…5 minutes and then I'll help with the orders"

"It's not mommy, sweetheart" I head a familiar voice say.

I popped my eyes opened and saw Klaus standing above me. "Wha…What," I put my hand on my neck and felt the open wounds on my neck and the moist blood in between my figures. I looked up and saw the hospital in front of me. "What am I doing here?"

"Just waiting for Elena to make her donation and then off on the road"

"What," I stood up slowly, pushing myself off the tree I was leaning against. "What donation?"

"I found out my problem…or Bonnie did," he said with a smile. We walked away with his hands behind his back. I looked up and saw Rebekah sitting on the hood of the car, glaring at me. I tried seeing if Marina was here but no sight of her. "She found out that I was just missing one important ingredient, Elena's blood"

I felt my eyes open wide. "You're going to drain her, aren't you?"

"No, then I wouldn't be able to make more hybrids. Just enough so we can make it to Romania and deliver you to Vlad"

"What does Marina think about this?"

Klaus glared at me. Trying to ignore my comment, he turns to Rebekah. "Why don't you get the truck? We'll meet up with you" Rebekah gave him a smirk before hopping off the hood and walking out of the parking lot. Klaus turned and watched her leave. "Well, look who finally decided to show up to the party" Klaus said still watching Rebekah.

I looked behind him and saw Damon and Justin walk up to Klaus. "Damon! Justin!" I ran up to them but Klaus grabbed my shoulders and held me back.

"Let her go" Damon demanded.

"I'm afraid I can't let you interfere with our plans, mate"

"Where's Elena?" Justin asked.

"And why would I tell you?"

"She's in the hospital! He's taking her blood!"

Klaus squeezed my shoulders, trying to shut me up. "Quite, love" Justin knew he wouldn't let him get through so he grabbed his wand out of his back pocket and flashed himself inside. Klaus let out a huff. "Wizards"

"Let her go" Damon demanded again.

"I told you, you can't interfere"

"You'll have to kill me" he took a step towards me and went to reach for my hand but Klaus grabbed his hand and stopped him. He let go of my shoulders and held my wrist in his other hand.

"Oh, I would love to kill you but I made a pledge to your brother and unlike him, I keep my word. Although, you know what, thinking about it now, he probably doesn't care that much anymore" He then let go of me and in a flash, he pinned Damon against the hood of the car Rebekah was sitting on before. I ran up to them, trying to stop them as Klaus lifted his hand in the air and was about to rip Damon's heart off.

"Don't you want to know about your friend, Mikael?" Damon asked.

I stopped in my tracks as Klaus stood there and looked at him in disbelief. "What do you know about Mikael?" Klaus asked in fear. Wait…did I say that right. He was asking in fear? Yeah, he was asking in fear.

"Just that he knows you're here" Damon said, taunting him.

"You're bluffing"

"Katherine and I found him. Consider it our leverage"

Klaus then threw Damon against the parked car beside him and ran off. Damon hit the ground and started groaning in pain.

"Damon," I said as I tried helping him up. "Are you ok?"

He was now standing up. "Yeah," he said and then looked deep into my eyes. "Are you ok?" I he asked in concern.

I looked at him for a second before shaking my head back and forth and started crying. "No" I said as I buried my face into his chest. I felt his arm rub my back ever so softly.

"Come on," he said as he grabbed my legs and carried me bridal style out of the parking lot. I kept crying, this time into his neck and we vanished out of the parking lot.

XXXXX

Damon took me back to the boarding house and placed me in one of the chairs. He left to go get something and came back with a glass with something in it.

"Have this," he said handing it to me. "It'll help you forget," I took a ship but then started couching from the fumes it created in my mouth. "Yeah, it's strong," I placed the glass on the table beside me. "Um…Justin called," I popped my head up and looked at him. "He and Elena are home and safe," I nodded. Happy to know that they were ok. "You know…I can help you forget, too. At least the memories you don't want to keep"

"If I do that," I said. "Then I won't remember the kind of a monster Stefan really is," Damon then pulled something out of his boot and gave it to me. My wand. I felt a smile appear across my face as I took it from him. "How did you find it?" I asked.

"Justin and I went the school before finding out you guys were at the hospital. Justin fixed it before we came"

"Thank you"

"That's not everything," he then pulled the locket out of his pocket. "I stole it back for you. Well…I stole it from Isabella who forced Katherine to give it to her"

"Why would Isabella want the locket?"

"Who knows? Just to let you know, it wasn't easy to steal back. A lot of kicking and screaming"

I felt a giggle escape from my mouth before I broke down. "He's gone" I said. "He's gone forever this time. I tried. I really tried this time," I looked up at Damon, straight in the eye. "Where did you? Where were you when I needed you the most?"

I then started crying into my hands. Damon then pulled my hands away and put his hand on my cheek and started rubbing the tears away from my face. "I shouldn't have left. I promise you…I will never leave you again" I felt a smile form on the edge of my mouth as we stared at each other.

"Well, isn't this cozy?" We heard somebody say. Damon stood up and looked to see who it was as I turned my body. There stood Stefan, standing at the top of the stairs.

"What are you doing here, brother?" Damon asked.

Stefan walked down the stairs. "Last I checked," he walked over to the drink table and poured himself a drink. "I live here. Klaus is gone, but he's asked me to keep a watch on Elena, so she doesn't do anything stupid and you," he said pointing to me. "So you don't run off. From now on, you're under my protection," Stefan took a ship of his drink and started backing away. "Mmm, by all means. Carry on" he said with a smirk and then walked out of the room.

Damon and I stared at each other with a confused look on our faces. What was about to happen here?

* * *

Ok, I have a two of announcement to make.

1. I've decided to make a collection of the clothing seen in each chapter instead of just posting each outfit by itself. I'll put the link on my profile

2. Grapejuice101, on fanfiction, has made a poster for this crossover. I'll post the link to the poster on my profile. You have to check it out!

Hope you guys like this chapter. Review if you liked it!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated. I just started my new job the other day and I haven't had time to write. I hope you enjoy think chapter! Clothing on my profile

P.s. I do not own The Vampire Diaries or Wizards of Waverly Place!

* * *

Chapter 6

The buzzer of my alarm went off as I opened my eyes slowly, adjusting my eyes to the light. 7:30 a.m. The first day of school…and my last. This couldn't be happening. I'm a senior now! Before I even know it, I'll be wearing that cap and gown and take my last steps at Mystic Falls High. I jumped out of bed and ran to the shower. After about 15 minutes in there, I got out, blow dried my hair and went back to my room to change. I checked myself one more time before going downstairs and meeting up with Elena who just got back from vampire slaying practice with Ric…man…that sounded weird.

"Hey," I said as I walked down the stairs. Elena was standing at the bottom and Ric just closed the front door behind him. "How was practice?"

"Uh…" Elena said as she was trying to catch her breath. "Good. How was…your sleep"

"Slept like a baby" I said with a smile and then turned around and walked into the kitchen. I heard both Alaric and Elena following me. I walked into the kitchen, placed my purse on the kitchen island and, grabbed a nice juicy red apple from the fruit bowl and took a bite out of it.

"You know," Elena said entering the kitchen. "You don't need to act like this?"

"Like what?"

"Like you're not over Stefan"

"I am over Stefan"

"Look," Alaric cut in. "We get it. We know Stefan hurt you and you're scared and you know you're not the scared type but it's ok"

"I am not scared! I'm totally fine. I forgot about Stefan. Who is Stefan?"

"Ah, the broody," we turned and saw Justin standing in front of the basement door. "Looking vampire that almost turned you into his blood slushy"

I glared at Justin before taking another bite out of my apple. "I'm going to go see Damon"

"Why?" Elena asked.

"Just going to go see how he is. I'll meet you, Care and Bon at school" I said as I walked down the hall, took my wand out of my boot and stepped out the door.

I then flashed myself in front of the Salvatore Boarding house and walked in. I took a step in and then froze when I saw a bunch of dead girls laying on the coffee table in the living room. I ran in to see if there was a pulse but stopped when I saw Stefan sucking the life out of another girl on the couch. He then threw her body on the ground and looked at me with those red eyes. His fangs we're showing and there was blood dripping everywhere. He smiled at me, still showing his fangs.

"Oh, hey Alex," he said as he wiped the blood off his chin. "Want to join us. I've always like wizard blood" his fangs disappeared and his eyes were back to normal.

I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him. "Use a bib next time, you're dripping your meal all over yourself" I turned my heal and walked back up the stairs the foyer.

I turned to the hall way but all of a sudden, Stefan stood in front of me. "You know, you should really learn to knock. It's rude to walk into other people's houses uninvited"

"Get out of my way" I said as I took a step aside but he took a step in front of me.

"This is my house or did you forget that after spending all your time with Damon the whole summer" I glared at him.

"He's my friend and I was only spending time with him so I could save your sorry ass!" I stepped around him and walked down the hallway.

"Really," I stopped. "since when do friends give each other long passionate kisses," I felt the tears escaping from my eyes. "Wasn't it in this exact spot"

I turned around and walked up to him and gave him a big old slap across the face. "You son of a bitch! I hate you!" I turned around and ran down the hallway and up the stairs to Damon's room.

I walked in and closed the door behind me and stared thinking about what just happen as I felt cold wet tears roll down my face. That asshole! How did he find out about it? How did anybody find out about it? I know Elena told Caroline…Caroline! She must have told the whole town! No…Caroline would never do that. Must be Stefan and his sneaky ways.

"Hey," Damon's voice broke me from my thoughts. "Everything ok?" He walked up to me.

"Yeah," I pushed myself off the door, wiping the tears off my face with my thumb. "I'm fine just…Stefan"

"What did he do?" he asked, now standing in front of me.

"Just…being a crazy ripper douche" I said the last part with a laugh.

Damon gave me a smirk. "You've been spending too much time with me," his smile then disappeared. "What did he say?"

I shook my head. "Nothing to worry you about," I said with a smile. "Hey, listen…can we talk after school?"

"Sure, why?"

"I need to talk to you about something like…Stefan" Damon nodded.

"Sure"

"Great…well…I better get to school. Don't want to be late," I grabbed my wand out of my boot. "Oh, and don't hesitate to call me. I want to know about everything that goes on" Damon gave me a nod.

A spark of light then came out of my wand and I flashed myself to Mystic Falls high where I appeared behind a bunch of bushes, tucked my wand back into my boot and ran up to the school to find the girls. I found the three of them in the parking lot, just staring at the school.

"Hey guys" I said as I ran up to them and stood beside Elena.

"Hey" they all said to me before looking back a school. I looked at the school to see what they were actually looking at but saw nothing.

"What are we looking at?" I asked.

"The school" Caroline said.

"Ok…what's so special about it?"

"Alex," she now turned her whole body towards my direction and gave me that look like I was stupid or something. "This is our last year," she then turned her body and looked back at the school. "Senior year"

"Ok sorry I asked"

"Anyone else think it should feel slightly more empowering?" Bonnie asked.

Caroline turned and glared at her. "Ok, so prank night was a bust but we are accepting it and we're moving on" Then the four of us stared walking towards the school.

"You're right" Bonnie said.

"She is?" I asked. I couldn't believe she was agreeing to this.

"I mean, why should I let the fact that my boyfriend is seeing the ghost of his dead girlfriends hinder this experience?"

"Yes!" Caroline said in a higher pitch. "And why should I let the fact that my boyfriend was turned into a hybrid put a damper on an otherwise fabulous day?"

I then remembered what today was and stopped in my tracks. The three of them then realized a second later that I stopped and turned around.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked.

"It's been a year"

"Yeah," Caroline said. "It's been a year since we last started school"

"No I started here on the first day of school last year"

"And?"

"On the first day of school…Stefan and I bumped into those," I said pointing at the school. "Hallways and met each other for the first time…this makes our anniversary"

"Yeah. You win"

"Are you sure you want to be here?" Bonnie asked.

I then wiped the frown off my face and replaced it with a big smile. "Yeah…I just have to forget about everything and move on. Now come on," I turned to Caroline. "Let's be seniors" Caroline smiled back.

We then all took in a deep breath and entered the school as Mystic Falls seniors.

XXXXX

We separated after to go get our class schedules and locker numbers and combinations. As I was putting stuff in my locker, my phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw that it was Damon.

"What's up?" I asked as I put my phone up to my ear.

"Yeah," he said. "So…you might not want to come here for a while. We have a new housemate. Barbie Klaus"

"That evil Original bitch, Rebekah?" I asked.

"That's not all. Marina also moved in as well"

"Why?"

"Well…Rebekah is staying because she's stranded. Apparently Klaus left her in the dust after I name-dropped Mikael"

"What about Marina?"

"I think Marina is just looking for someone to play with. She came in, started making fun of Rebekah and now they're both in separate room doing who knows what"

I let out a sigh. "What's ripper douche Stefan doing now?"

"Oh, you know. Journaling, reading, shaping his hair"

"Cut if off Damon. What's going on?"

"Is that the bell? Oh…Ring! Ring!"

"Damon!"

"Don't want to be late" then he hanged up and I closed my locker door.

"Hey," Elena stood beside me. "What was that about?"

"Just…Damon"

"What did he have to say"

"He was just telling me that Rebekah and Marina moved in"

"Is Klaus with them?"

"He left after Damon told him he and Katherine found Mikael"

"Well…this is great"

"You know," I said looking at her neck where her scarf was, wrapped around her vampire bite.

"I can take away that bite mark if you want"

"No, I'll be fine"

"You sure? I mean, I did it to myself and I'm ok"

"No, its fine" We then saw Caroline walk around the corner and put up the big 'Back-to-School Bonfire' poster on the board. Crap! I forgot about that even though I've only been to one back to school party. Elena started walking up to Caroline and I followed her.

"I forgot about the bonfire" Elena said.

"Same here" I said.

Caroline looked at us like we had three heads. "You both have to go," she said. "It's out first spirit squad even and It sets the bar for the whole year-"

"Ok! Ok!" I said stopping her. "I'll go. We'll go. I'll regret it after if I don't go" I said with a smile.

"Thank you. It's just that-" she was then cut off when Tyler jumped in and kissed Caroline right in front of us. Great. That wasn't going to make me feel better about myself.

Tyler then pulled apart and gave her a smile. "Happy first day" he said. Caroline touched her lip wondering what just happened.

"Is that blood?" Elena asked looking at Tyler's shirt.

I then looked and saw a drop of blood on his shirt. "You've got to be kidding me" I said.

"Oh my god" Caroline grabbed Tyler's shoulder and pushed him into the boy's bathroom. Elena and I followed after her.

"What's going on?" Tyler asked Caroline. Elena walked pass them and checked if anyone was in the stalls.

"Vampire101 don't wear your breakfast to school" Caroline said.

"I'm going to go guys, see you in class" Elena said after and walked out the door.

"Chill out," Tyler said. "It was just a blood bag"

"From where?"

"Rebekah hooked me up"

"Here we go again" I whispered to myself but I knew Caroline and Tyler heard me.

"Rebekah?" Caroline said ignoring my comment. "And what are you even talking to her for?"

"Klaus told her to keep a watch on me. Protect his new asset"

"His what? Why are you amused by this?"

"I'm his first successful hybrid, Caroline. Don't you think that's the tiniest bit awesome?"

"Oh, wow! I cannot believe you just said that"

"Um…I'm just," I said cutting in. "going to leave you two love birds alone. See yeah later" I said as I walked out of the bathroom. I continued down the hall and didn't look where I was going and bumped into someone and fall flat on my butt.

"Not again," said to myself and started standing up "Sorry for-" I stopped when I realized who I bumped into.

Stefan.

"What was he doing here?" I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him.

"Hello, Alex" he said with that cocky grin of his.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked still glaring at him.

"What do you mean? I'm going back to school. Go Timberwolves!"

"Are you high on some sorority girl? You can't be here? Why would you want to be here?"

"Klaus wants me to keep an eye on you and Elena. I'm just doing what I'm told"

"So, what? You're Klaus' bitch now?" He glared at me. I rolled my eyes. "I need to get to class" I stared walking around him but her grabbed my arm.

"Oh, class is this way" He said point behind him.

"Get. Your. Hand. Off. Me. Now"

"Alex, do you think I want to be a senior for the 100th time? No. I don't have a choice in the matter and neither do you"

"Let go of me or I'll-"

"What? Do a spell on me. I'll like to see you try"

"Let her go" I heard Alaric's voice. I turned my head and saw Alaric standing beside me.

Stefan let go of my and backed away with his hands up. He then pinned Alaric against the lockers.

I grabbed Stefan's arm and tried pulling him off of Alaric but he was too strong. "Let him go" I said still trying to pull him off.

"You're not gonna want to get in my way," Stefan said. "You hear me?" he let go of Alaric and backed away. "I will see you both in history" he then turned around and walked away.

"Not looking forward to it!" I yelled to him.

XXXXX

Alaric took me back to his classroom so we could talk about Stefan. "What the hell is he doing here?" he asked as he took a seat on his desk.

I sat on the desk in front of his. "He's just following master's orders. Apparently, Klaus compelled him to watch over Elena and I. Elena being one of his new assets, since he blood creates his stupid hybrids and me, being Vlad's new bride…this should be fun"

"Now he's a bodyguard?"

"Who knows and who cares but that's not the Stefan I bumped into the hallways one year ago," The school bell went off and then I realized I was already in my first class. "We have to plan something," I whispered. "The sooner, the better"

I turned around and took a seat in the middle. Caroline, Elena and Tyler came in and took a seat. Caroline sat next to me, Elena sat behind me and Tyler sat behind Caroline. "You're in my seat" I turned and saw Stefan take the seat that sat next to mine from a guy. The guy got out and left, giving it to Stefan. Stefan took a seat and smiled. I rolled my eyes and looked back to the front of the classroom where Alaric wrote on the board, 'AP American History'.

"Welcome back, seniors," Alaric said to the classroom. "Let's turn our brains back on, starting with this country's original founders…the Native Americans"

"What about the Vikings?" I popped my head up and saw that blonde bitch, Rebekah walk in and took a seat in front of the class, right in front of me.

"There's no evidence that Vikings explorers actually settled in the United States. Who are you?"

"My names' Rebekah," she said. "I'm new and history's my favorite subject"

Caroline and I both stared at each other with our mouths open.

XXXXX

I got outside in my athletic wear when I saw Elena running on the track with Stefan. She kept staring ahead as I could tell, Stefan was bugging her.

I quickly ran up to them and ran in between them. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked Stefan as I kept up with them.

"Well hello Alex," he said with a smirk. "This is the first time I've even seen you on the track field with athletic wear on"

I glared at him. "You know calling a girl fat won't get you points in the real world. You can't just compel everyone to be your friend and what are you doing here? I told you, leave me alone" I grabbed Elena's hand and turned us both around and we started running the other direction, hoping he would stop following us…but he didn't.

He just started showing off and started running backwards. "You think I'm annoying now?" Stefan asked. "Wait till homecoming. Hey, who you bringing by the way? I don't want to be weird-" We all stopped when I accidentally ran into a guy.

"I'm sorry" the guy apologized.

"That's fine I-" Before I could finish my sentence, Stefan walked up to the guy and pushed him to the ground.

"Watch it, dick!" Stefan said.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I screamed as I walked up to the guy and his friend and I helped him up. "I'm sorry," I said. "My ex is an asshole and doesn't think about anyone but himself. Now you see why I dropped his sorry ass," I said the last part glaring at Stefan. He gave me a smile. The guy and his friend turned around and walked away.

I turned my body back to Stefan with my arms crossed over my chest. "Who do you think you are?"

"I'm the guy who's been assigned to protect, your cousin here, the human blood bag and her suicidal cousin. I mean," he turned to Elena. "No offense or anything"

Elena looked at me before looking back at Stefan. "You really are a dick" she said as she turned around and walked away.

Stefan turned to me. "What?"

I took a step towards him and stood right in front of his face. "Listen," I said. "I'm going to give you one more warning. Leave me and my cousin along. If you don't, I'm going to personally send you to the sun where you can fry like a piece of bacon" I turned my heal and walked away from him.

XXXXX

I walked into the Salvatore boarding house and rushed right upstairs to Damon's room and slammed the door open and walked right in.

"What happened?" Damon asked.

"That…That," I tried saying. "That two faced, low…low…son of a bitch!" I screamed as I planted my butt on the bed.

"What did my brother do now?" he said standing in front of me.

"He called Elena a human blood bag. A human blood bag! What a dick move! And then he turns around and calls me suicidal! I busted my butt all summer trying to save his sorry ass and this is how I'm repaid?" I let out a loud groan as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"So what do you want to do about it?"

"I want to lock him up"

"What?"

"I mean…I just want to lock him up until the Mikael character shows up and kill Klaus and when he's dead, the compulsion wears off," Damon looked at me like I was high on something. I rolled my eyes. "Elena agreed with me! So…I think we should do it"

"Compulsion or not, Stefan's high on human blood, ok. A lot of it"

"We did it before. We can do it again"

"This is different. It's not a stint in rehab, Alex. His humanity's gone. Lights out. No one's home"

I pushed myself off the bed and stood a couple feet away from him. "Damon," my voice went soft now. "Please. Please, please, please. I'm begging you. I can't look at him anymore without wanting to run to the bathroom and ball my eyes out"

"But I thought-"

"Getting over him is just an act. I want to show everyone that I'm not weak and can take care of myself. I especially want to show Stefan so can you not say anything about this conversation to anyone? Please?"

"I promise"

"Thank you," I went to walk pass him but he grabbed my arm and put my hand on his chest. "What's going on?"

He then rubbed my hand over his chest in a circular motion. I could feel my hand go over the bumps and curves of his chest. "Feel that?" Damon asked. "It's a sternum. Solid plate of bone"

"Ok, health class 101-" He then flipped me around so that I was in his arms. I then felt his figures tickle my skin as they went down my back and to my ribcage.

"Right here," he whispered in my ear. "Just below the ribcage, next to the spine, that's your way to a vampire's heart," he then pulled his hand off my back. "I'll do whatever it is you need me to do, Alex," he then let go of me and I backed away and looked into his eyes. "No ones going to hurt you. Especially not my brother"

I gave him a small smile. "Thank you" I kissed his cheek and walked pass him and out the bedroom door.

XXXXX

We planned to meet at the school to discuss our plan before we put it into action. Alaric, Caroline, Damon, Elena and I met up in Alaric's class and we planned it out.

"So," I said. "The plan is I'll take Stefan away from the bonfire and distract him and when he's distracted-"

"I'll shoot him" Alaric said.

"Correct"

"Cant' Bonnie just ju-ju him or something?" Damon asked sitting on the window ledge.

"I'm trying," Elena said. "To keep Bonnie out of this and Alex agrees"

"What?"

"Stefan," I said. "has become a psycho path and I won't be surprised if he hurt her," I looked up at Caroline who was standing a couple feet away. "Care, you know what you're doing?"

"Yes!" she said. "I will make sure that the old Forbes jail cell is prepped and ready"

"We're forgetting a key player here," Damon said. "Rebekah," I turned around and looked at him. "Wherever Stefan goes, the blond ponytail tends to follow and when she follows him, your evil ancestor twin follows her"

"Are you sure? I kind of doubt she'll be there"

"And what makes you say that?"

"I have a feeling. She's not here for Rebekah. You did not see the way those two fought that night and as for Rebekah, I'm assigning you to Rebekah duty"

"What does that mean"

"Distract her"

"How? She's an Original. Last time I checked, we're out of daggers"

"Preoccupy her with your charm" Elena said.

"Might have better luck finding the dagger" Alaric said. Caroline and I let out a little giggle.

"Are you ever not going to be mad at me, Ric?" Damon asked.

"Doubtful"

"Sorry I'm late," We all turned around and saw Tyler walk through the door. "What's going on?"

"Great," I said. "You're here. I need you to steal some of your mom's vervain supply. If we're gong to keep Stefan down, we're going to need a lot"

"You can't do that to Stefan"

"Why not?" Caroline asked.

"I think I know what I'm doing here, Tyler. This is good for all of us" I said.

"Yeah. It's not for Klaus"

"Excuse me?" I glared at him. "But Klaus," Caroline said. "Is the bad guy, Tyler. You know, why are you acting like some freaky, hybrid, slave minion"

"Uh-oh" I heard Damon say from behind.

"What?" Alaric asked Damon in a snarky tone.

"Klaus made me who I am, Caroline," Tyler said. "I owe him everything"

Damon walked pass me and stopped a couple feet away from Caroline and Tyler. "Oh, boy"

"Ok," Caroline turned around and looked at us. "Can we cool it on the commentary, please?" she then turned back around and looked at Tyler.

"Am I missing something here?" I asked.

"I'm just going to go" Tyler said as he turned around and started walking out the room but in a second, Damon was standing behind him and he stabbed him in the neck with a vervain dart. Tyler groaned for a second before collapsing on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Caroline screamed as she pushed Damon aside and kneeled beside Tyler.

"He's been sired" Damon said.

"What?" Alaric asked.

"Sired," Damon turned to Alaric, Elena and I. "He feels loyal to Klaus because Klaus' blood created him"

"Loyal how?" Elena asked.

"He'll seek acceptance from his master"

"So…like a puppy dog?" I asked.

"Exactly," he turned and looked down at Tyler. "It's really rare but maybe not so much in hybrids"

"So how do I fix him?" Caroline asked in a worried tone.

"Get a new boyfriend"

XXXXX

My plan was in action…well…sort of. Caroline had to go deal with Tyler so that just left Alaric, Elena, Damon and I. Elena was going to stay with Alaric until I lead Stefan to the football field. Damon was going to come to the bonfire on his own and distract Rebekah and as I predicted, Marina didn't come. I walked into the party area and spotted Stefan right away. Standing with Rebekah by one of the beer kegs. I made my presence and walked up to them right away. I walked up to the keg, pushing Rebekah aside.

"Move it" I said as I grabbed the tab and the plastic cup beside it and filled up my cup.

"Alex," Stefan said with a smile. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm just here to study for next Friday's biology test. What does it look like I'm doing?" I said sarcastically as I took a ship.

"Sorry I asked," Stefan said. I then started chugging down the drink. Elena told me I should do this. "All right, take it easy. We both know you're kind of a lightweight"

I let out a laugh. "This coming from an addicted blood drinker? Like I care what you say" I said as I filled my drink again. I then threw the tab to the side and walked away from them, hopefully that draws some attention.

XXXXX

It was Damon's turn now. I watched him distract Rebekah by the fire pit, showing her how to roast marshmallows and now I was just waiting for Stefan to come by.

"What's that look?" Speak of the devil.

"What are you talking about?" I asked with a sigh and took a sip of my drink.

"My brother's got his flirt on, and you're jealous"

I let out a laugh. "Me, jealous? You're crazy" I said as I took another ship.

"It's all right. Be jealous by all means. I'm sure Damon will be thrilled"

I turned around and glared at him. "Shut up! I'm not jealous, ok"

He gave me a smirk. "All right. That's my mistake"

I rolled my eyes as I finished my drink. "You know what, think whatever the hell you want. Just leave me alone" I walked pass him, nudging his shoulder as I walked pass him.

XXXXX

I laid at the very top of the belchers a the school football field looking at the stars. That's when I heard Stefan walking up the belchers, coming up to me.

"You know," I said. "I use to have a 'boyfriend' that was a wizard. Yeah, I remember one date where we were standing on top of the Statue of Liberty and he made a check box out of the stars that asked, 'Do you like me? Yes or no?'"

"What did you say?" Stefan asked.

"I said yes. At the time Ronald, the wizard guy, was sweet and I just broke up with my other boyfriend, Dean"

"Why'd you break up with him?"

"He turned out to be evil and wanted to take over WizTech, my wizard school and no, its not Hogwarts! Anyway, Ronald and I use to count the stars all the time. We even knew all the constellations…and I don't get how I could forget them all?"

"You're drunk," Stefan said. "You need to go home"

"Ok, I'll just go find my car" I said as I slowly pushed myself up and stood up only to fall into the belcher railings.

"You're joking, right?"

"Everybody look out! Stefan's here to end the party! See, what I don't get is, from what I heard, the ripper is suppose to be the fun guy. The guy that makes sure everybody is having a fun time"

"All right, I'm driving you home," Stefan turned around and stated walking down the belcher. "Come on," Then I remembered what Elena told me to do. I swung my leg over the side and started leaning off the side. "What are you, 5? Get down"

"What? I thought you didn't care. Do you think I'm going to-" My foot then slipped and I saw Stefan jerk a bit. I laughed when I saw this. "That would have been messy, eh? Could you imagine if you had to tell Klaus that I fell off the side of the belchers? That would not end well"

"You're hilarious" he said as he put his hand up to his mouth.

"Oh, no hands" I said I let of the railings. I then felt myself falling backwards but then quickly caught the railings again. I laughed again but Stefan glared at me. I then let go of the railings and started falling and I screamed and waited to hit the ground but then, I fell into someone's arm. I opened my eyes and saw that Stefan caught me. "You caught me" I said looking at him in disbelief.

We stared at each other for a couple seconds before he put me down but we still kept staring at each other. That when I heard it. Stefan jerked a bit before turning around and I saw two vervain darts in his back and then he hit the ground. I looked up and saw Alaric holding a gun while Elena stood beside him.

Alaric and Elena then walked up to me. "You ok?" Alaric asked.

"Totally"

"You look…uh…not sober"

"As long as the plan worked, I'm fine. Now, lets throw him in the car before somebody sees us"

Alaric picked up Stefan body and Elena and I ran to the car and opened the back and put everything else in the back as well. I climbed into the front seat while Elena sat in the back with Stefan, making sure he stayed down. Alaric closed the back door and came around to the driver's side but he stopped and looked down at something.

Then all of a sudden, I saw this line of fire heading straight towards us.

"Alex! Elena!" Alaric screamed and then the car caught on fire.

"Oh my god!" I said as I turned and tried opening the door but it was locked on me or something.

"Open the door" Alaric said.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" I screamed.

"Use your wand!"

"I can't! I left it at the house!" "What's wrong with it?" Elena asked. "It's locked or something!" I said as I kept trying to open it. Alaric ran off, trying to find something to break the window. "Come on! Open!" I screamed as I tried to open it.

"I'm sorry, Alex and Elena" I heard a familiar voice behind me. I turned around and saw Vicki sitting in the driver's seat. Vicki but…she was dead.

"Vicki?" I asked in disbelief.

"What did you say?" Elena asked while she tried opening the back door.

"You can see me?" Vicki asked.

"How is this possible? You're dead" I asked.

"I am…I'm ghost" My eye opened wide as the fire grew bigger and bigger. I turned and tried to break the windshield with my foot.

"Are you doing this?" I asked as I kept kicking.

"Who are you talking to?" Elena screamed.

"I'm sorry, Alex," Vicki said. "But I want to say and the only way for me to stay is if I kill you and Elena"

"What makes you think killing us is going to make you say"

"She told me if I did, I would stay"

"Whose she?" There was then a bang on my window and I saw Alaric trying to break the window with a lacrosse stick but it didn't work. He then ran off to find something else.

"What do we do?" Elena screamed as she started coughing from the smoke.

I turned around and saw Stefan still unconscious in the back seat. I turned and tried waking him up. "Stefan!" I screamed. "Stefan! Wake up!" Stefan then started moving and woke up. He looked at me for a second before kicking the back door off and across the parking lot.

Elena crawled out the back and I went to go follow but Vicki then caught my foot. "No!" she screamed as she tried pulling me back but I pushed her off and crawled out the back.

When I went to look back at her, she was gone.

Alaric ran up to us and started pulling us away from the car. "Hurry up before it blows" he said.

"Wait!" I said as I turned around and grabbed Stefan. Alaric and Elena helped me as we ran away from the car and then seconds later, the car exploded.

XXXXX

Damon took me to his room to help me with my arm that burnt in the fire. It was just a little burn but it hurt a lot.

"Damon I'll be fine," I said as I tried jumping off the counter but Damon grabbed my shoulders and pushed me back. "Damon"

"Alex, you almost got barbecued. The least I can do is apply first aid" he said as he grabbed my arm and started applying the ointment on my burn.

"Good job tonight," I said. "Couldn't have done it better myself"

"Oh, yeah?"

"Rebekah really feel for it"

"Yeah, before she skewered me. I thought you were to drunk to notice"

"I was…but I was also faking it"

"So was I" He said looking up at me. We started at each other for a couple seconds before he looked back down.

Alaric then came around the corner. "Alex," Alaric said. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah" I said as I jumped down off the counter and walked over to him.

"Great work tonight, Ric," Damon said to him. "Sorry about the car, man. Bummer"

Alaric ignored him and walked out of the room and I followed him downstairs where Elena stood at the foyer. "Damon missed you, you know" I said as we walked down the hallway.

"I don't" Alaric said.

"You guys could always-" I stopped when I saw Stefan walk into the view.

"Well you got me tonight," Stefan said to Alaric. "Definitely wasn't expecting that"

"That was the point" Alaric said to him.

"Yeah. You know, you can't hate it all you want, but both Alex and Elena need me. I'll always protect her. I think you're better off having me around," I rolled my eyes and started walking towards the door. "Alex, wait," I stopped in my tracks and turned around to look at him. "You could have let me die in that fire tonight. Why didn't you?"

"Well, it would have been hard to try and explain to the police what happened to you in there," he glared at me. "But…it was also because I have hope"

"After everything I've done, you…you still think I'll be able to find my humanity again?"

"I know I shouldn't…but I do…because everything we've been though…I still see you as that Stefan I met a year ago on the first day of school…and it doesn't matter what you say or do. I won't give up"

"Alex," he took a step towards me. "Do you have any idea how _pathetic_ that makes you?"

I glared at him. "It doesn't sound pathetic at all," I stabbed him in the stomach with the stake sleeve I had attached on my arm. "It makes me pretty damn strong" I said as I pulled my arm away and Stefan kneeled to the ground, holding onto his stomach. I turned around and then walked out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys. I'm SO SO SO sorry I haven't updated in a while. My new job and now that school is coming to an end has been very stressful. I'll try and update next week since I'll have time to write. Hope you enjoy this chapter

Review if you like it!

P.S. I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or The Vampire Diaries

* * *

Chapter 7

I walked downstairs to the basement and barged right into the lair where Justin was sitting on the couch, reading a book. "So have you found out yet?" I asked, standing a couple feet away from him.

He popped his head up and looked at me. "Um…what are you talking about"

I rolled my eyes and let out a sigh. I then took a seat in the chair next to me. "I saw Vicki Donavon last night. I did. I wasn't going crazy or anything"

"But Alex-"

"I know what I saw!" He leaned back and stared at me. "What do you think?"

Justin let out a sigh. "This is what I think…and I can't prove it until I actually see Vicki or-"

"Vicki is gone"

"What?"

"Bonnie sent her back look…Jeremy can see ghosts"

"What…are you talking about?"

"When Jeremy died…the night Stefan left…Bonnie brought him back to life…and she wasn't supposed to do that. By bringing him back to life…he was able to see ghosts…and Matt can see them as well"

"Why?"

"When Klaus came to the school that night, Katherine took Jeremy so they could find Mikeal…with the help of Anna. Tyler would have died if we didn't find out how to fix Klaus' hybrid problem. So Matt killed himself so he could talk to Vicki and figure it out"

"So the only reason Vicki was here was because of Matt?"

"Yes and she also talked to Jeremy"

"Anna's here though…right?" I nodded. "Well…I can't prove it until I can actually see Anna but the reason I think you saw Vicki was because of our ties to the supernatural world"

"What do you mean?"

"We're able to travel to different worlds of the supernatural because of us being wizards. Fairy Worlds, Angles…Ghost"

It then clicked to me. "Right," I said. "I forgot we could travel to the underground Ghost world"

Justin nodded. "That's just what I think," Justin said. "But I can't prove it until I see somebody whose dead"

I nodded. "Well," I said as I stood up from my seat. "Let's go find out if you can see dead people"

"What are you talking about?" He stood up from the couch, right in front of me.

"Alaric, Elena and Jeremy are in town for that Night of Illuminations thing and we have to go"

"But-"

"No buts. You moved back here, you have to go" I grabbed his hand and dragged him upstairs, out the door and into the car.

XXXXX

We pulled up into town square and started looking for Alaric, Elena and Jeremy in town until we spotted them at the Grill sitting at a table. Elena and Jeremy were sitting beside each other with their backs facing us and Alaric sat across from Elena and…Anna was sitting across from Jeremy. Staring at him with those doe brown eyes. I grabbed Justin's arm and stopped him in his tracks.

"Ow!" Justin said as he ripped my hand off his arm. "What was that for?"

"Look," I gestured towards Anna sitting in the chair. "Can you see Anna sitting across from Jeremy?" I asked and then turn to look at Justin's reaction and saw his eyes wide open.

"Yeah," he said. "I can see her"

"See told you guys I wasn't crazy"

"So what do we do?"

"Act natural. I don't want Elena and Alaric know we actually see dead people, just yet…wow, that sounded a lot less crazy in my head"

Justin glared at me for a second before looking back at Alaric, Anna, Elena and Jeremy and walked over to them. I followed right behind him. "Hey guys" Justin said with a grin and pulled up a chair next in between Jeremy and the chair Anna was sitting in.

I stood in between Anna and Justin, debating or not to take the chair Anna was sitting in or just grab one from another table.

"Alex," Elena said. "Aren't you going to take a seat?" I stared at Elena with a blank expression.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Anna looking at me with a confused look on her face. "What's wrong with her?" Anna asked, staring at Jeremy.

Jeremy looked down at her and shook his head just a bit.

"Uh…sure" I looked down at the chair and saw Anna was now standing beside Jeremy and Justin. I took a seat in the chair, slowly and placed my purse on the ground beside me.

"I swear," Alaric said. "I showered this morning"

"It's not you" I said.

"Then what is it?" Jeremy asked. I stared at him. He didn't need to know that I could speak to ghost too. "I need your help on something" I said to Jeremy, trying to change the conversation.

"Sure, what's up?" Jeremy said.

"Well…Stefan use to have a friend that would help him every time he's go off the rails and become the ripper again. Her name was Lexi and-"

"So where is she now that we need her?" Alaric asked.

"She's dead," Jeremy said. Jeremy looked at me funny. "And you want me to try and reach her, don't you?"

"Um…yeah. She could show me how to save Stefan"

"I don't' even know if she's on the other side"

"The other side?…is…that like…their heaven or something?"

"That's just what I call it" Anna said. I tried not to look up at her and pretended not to hear her.

"That's what Anna calls it," Jeremy said. "There's not like an official brochure or anything"

"So what is it," Alaric said. "Like some sort of supernatural purgatory?"

"It's like being here with all of us," Anna said. "You guys can't see me or hear me and I can't interact with anyone…I'm just…alone"

I felt bad for Anna. I mean, sure, we did have our differences when she was alive but…no one deserved that.

"Well," Jeremy said. "Anna said it's like being here with all of us, only we can't see her or hear her and she's can't interact with anyone. She's all alone"

"Vicki could interact," Alaric said. "She blew up my car"

"She got help from a witch on the other side," Anna said. "I'm doing this on my own"

"Vicki," Jeremy said. "Had help from a witch on the other side. Anna…she's doing this all by herself"

"I'm just saying, maybe we learned our lesson about summoning dead people"

"If it was possible," Justin said bringing the conversation back to the subject. "Could you contact Lexi?"

"I don't know," Jeremy said. "I didn't have an emotional connection with her. I never even met her"

"Can we just drop it, please?" Alaric asked.

"Who said you have to be involved," I said. "If you don't want to hear it, you don't have to be involved"

"Don't you think we have a few too many dead vampires in our past to be sitting here thinking of them watching us?"

"I don't think all supernatural spirits go to the other side. I think some of them find peace" Anna said. Jeremy, Justin and I looked at Anna with a confused look.

"Is Anna here right now?" Elena asked. The three of us stared at her.

"Don't tell her I'm here," Anna said. "She won't like it"

Elena looked at Justin and I. "Can you guys see her too?" Elena asked with wide eyes.

"Pft," I said. "Are you crazy? I can't see ghosts. Neither can Justin," I nudged his shoulder. "Right Justin"

"R-r-right" Justin said trying not to look at Elena in the eye.

"I'm going to go," Jeremy said. "Uh…check my work schedule" Jeremy got up and walked into The Grill.

I turned back to the tabled and grabbed Justin's arm. "Justin, will you please come in with me so we can talk to Matt about Vicki" I said.

"But Matt's not-" I slammed my foot onto his really hard. "OW!" He glared at me and I glared back. "Yes, Alex, I will go with you," he said suspiciously and got out of his chair. I rolled my eyes and got up from my chair and we walked in. "What's going on" He whispered into my ears as we walked side by side into The Grill and started walking towards the bathroom.

"We finally found out that-" I bumped into somebody's chest. "I'm sor-" I stopped when I saw that it was Stefan and crossed my arms over my chest. "What are you doing here?" I glared at him.

"It's The Grill, Alex," Stefan said with an evil grin. "It's a public place and I'm allowed to be here and…plus you and your cousin are here to so I have to keep a chose eye on the both of you"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever," I nudged pass his shoulder but he grabbed my arm. "Let go" I demanded.

"I heard you talking out there. About Lexi and fixing me. It's best if you don't torture yourself with memories from the past. Just move on and accept things as they are"

I glared as him and tried pulling my arm away but he wouldn't let go. "Let go of me" I demanded again.

"Let go of her, Stefan" Justin said as he placed as hand on the arm that was gripping onto mine.

Stefan turned his head to Justin and gave him a grin. "I'd back off, Russo" he said to Justin and then looked back at me.

"I said," Justin took out his wand and jabbed it into Stefan's stomach. "Let. Her. Go" Stefan looked down at the wand and then looked back up to Justin.

"You wouldn't" He said with another grin.

"Try me" Justin said as she pushed it in harder.

Stefan looked back at me and laughed as he put his hands up and back away. "Whatever" he then turned around and walked out of The Grill.

Justin put his wand back into his back pocket. "Are you ok?" Justin asked, putting a hand on the arm Stefan was holding onto just moments ago.

"Yeah, I'm ok," I said. "Let's go," We turned around and walked back into The Grill and walked towards the bathroom when Justin stopped. "What is it?" I asked.

"Look at the person standing beside Damon at the bar" Justin said.

I looked at his direction and saw Alaric and Damon sitting at the bar when I saw Mason Lockwood steal Damon's drink and then smash it into Damon's head. Then Damon screamed.

"How could he do that?" I asked in disbelief.

"I don't know" Justin said. "But let's go find Anna and ask her what the hell is going on"

"Where did Jeremy go?" I asked.

"I saw him walking towards the bathrooms before. Let's go" We quickly started walking towards the bathrooms and walked down the hall.

"Whatever Anna knows, "Justin said. "She'll be able to-" Justin stopped and his eyes opened wide along with his mouth as he started at something in front of him.

"What's wron-" I look at what he was looking at and did the exact same thing. There standing right in front of us was Harper. She stood there smiling with her hands behind her hand looking more beautiful then ever.

"H-Harper?" I asked as I took a step towards her. "Is it," tears started forming in my eyes. "Is it really you?"

Harper laughed. "Yeah," she said. "It's me"

"Oh Harper," I took a step toward her and gave her a big hug. "I've missed you so much" I said crying into her shoulder.

"I've missed you too, Alex" Harper said calmly.

"Wait," I backed away and looked at her. "How am I able to hug you?"

"I don't know but all I know is that I'm here to help you"

"With what?"

"With Stefan and your curse"

"How can you help with Stefan?"

"Lexi and I have been waiting for this day forever and-"

"Wait…you know Lexi?"

"Yeah. I've met lot of people here. Mason Lockwood, Anna, Bonnie's grandmother and Lexi and Lexi and I have been friends ever since. I even met the Ori-" Harper stopped what she was saying.

"Who?"

"Ne-Never mind. All that matters is I'm here to help you. First with Stefan. Let's move it" she grabbed my hand and started dragging me out of The Grill.

XXXXX

She took us the Old Forbes Jail in town where we went downstairs to the jail and saw Lexi with Stefan, who was all tied up in chain. Lexi turned around and gave me a smile. "Nice to see you again, Alex"

"You too" I said with a smile.

"Today was a good day to be thinking about me," she flashed one more smile before turning back to Stefan. "Klaus really did a number on him, huh?"

"Yeah," I said. "Made him turn off his humanity"

"Well, we're just going to have to convince him to turn it back on," she turned her head to me. "I have to warn you, it's not going to be pretty"

"I'll be ok"

The jail door opened and Elena walked in and closed the door behind her. "Sorry I'm late," she said standing beside me. "Hi Lexi, Harper" They both nodded.

"What did Bonnie say?" Justin asked.

"There's this old witch on the other side that can draw power to our side through her talisman…which is my necklace. Bonnie has to destroy it to break that connection

" "So we need to work quickly then" Harper said looking at Lexi.

Lexi gave her a grin before turning her attention back to Stefan and kicked his leg. "Wake up, sleepyhead," She put her hands on her hips. Stefan woke up and started looking around to see where he was. "How you feelin'?"

Stefan started shaking the chairs around his wrists and tried breaking free. "What is this? Let me out of here!" he demanded.

"Shh. Inside voices, please. I'm trying to get inside your head"

Stefan let out a small laugh before laying his eyes on mine. "Alex. Get rid of her, please"

"I don't think so" I said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"First step, drying him out"

"What does that mean?" I asked Harper.

She looked at me with not emotion on her face. "Just watch" she whispered back.

"Starve away the blood lust," Lexi said. "Strip away the temptation"

Stefan started laughing as he smiled at Lexi. "This isn't going to work, Lexi," he said. "You can't do this"

"You heard the not pretty part?" Lexi asked, still looking at Stefan.

"Yeah" I responded. Lexi then bent down and stared at Stefan in the eye.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked but she ignored him and kept staring at him. Then Stefan's breathing started to become heavy and he then looked down at his arm and it started to desiccate. "What are you doing, Lexi?" he screamed in a deep voice.

"Doing what I do best, sweetness. I'm saving your life" Lexi then stood up straight and started circling Stefan.

"I'm starving. I'm starving. I'm starving!" Stefan kept repeating "Let me out! Please let me out"

"What are you doing to him?" I asked Lexi.

"I'm not doing anything," she said. "He's hallucinating. That's three months without any blood"

"Let me out!" Stefan screamed again.

"Now's he's at nine months," Stefan then started snarling. "Two years. Five"

"Did I ever tell you how glad I am that you're dead?" Stefan said glaring at Lexi.

"Aw. I missed you, too, friend"

Elena's phone then rang as she pulling it out of her pocket. I looked over and saw that it was Caroline. "Let me just go take this" she said as she walked out of the cell and answered the phone. I stood there with my arms crossed over my chest, processing everything that was going on.

"Alex,Alex," Stefan said. Lexi was right behind him. "I'm hurting," he said looking at me with those pleading eyes. "Please help me"

"Don't listen," Lexi said. "Shut him out"

"What do you think I'm doing, Stefan?" I asked him. "You think I'm doing this for fun. I'm doing this to help you"

"I'll do anything. I'll change. I promise"

"It's a lie," Lexi said as she walked around and stood beside me. "He'll say anything right now"

"Alex, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Just make it stop. Please, just make it stop"

"You have to separate yourself from your emotions. Don't let him play on them" she said.

"Hey, look at me. Look at me," I did as he said and looked at him. "Alex. I love you, ok? I love you. I love you so much. I love you so much, Alex" Lexi then turned and walked away.

"Do you really think I'm supposed to believe that?" I asked.

His pleading eyes then turned into rage. "You know what?" he asked. "I don't want your help, anyway. I wish I'd never met you. Every single moment that I've spent with you has been a complete and total waste"

Lexi then walked back and stood beside me with a stake in her hand. "You see that?" she asked. "That's the ripper talking. Once he's weak enough, you have to cause him pain. Make him feel things. Anger, rage, anything," she took a step towards him and leaned on the arm rest of the chair Stefan was sitting in. "You have to make him see past the blood," She then raised the sake up and drove it through his arm. Stefan screamed in pain as she pulled it out of his arm. "Think of it as a regimen. Day in and day out. Like running the treadmill. Like making coffee. Until he's ready to be saved"

She then went to drive the stake through his chest before Stefan screamed at her, "I will rip you apart, Lexi!"

"You can't. I'm already dead" She then drove the stake through his chest and he screamed in agony.

I shook my head as I started backing away from her. "This is too much," Lexi turned her head and looked at me in shock. "I can't do this" I turned around and ran up the stairs and out the door and leaned against the fence trying to catch my breath.

"Alex," I turned around and saw Harper running after me. "What happened in there?" she asked.

"I…I can't watch him in pain like that. It's too much" I said.

"I know. I understand…but it's the only way we can help him"

I nodded as I looked away from her, trying to fight the tears. "Harper," I said as I looked back at her. "I'm sorry about everything that happened that night. For turning you into a half-vampire and everything else that happened because of my stupid magic"

"It's ok. It wasn't your fault"

"No but it was. I'm he reason Isabella came into town. She came into my house and murdered you"

"You're not the reason she murdered me," I gave her a funny look. "It was Klaus'"

"What?"

Harper let out a sigh. "If Klaus would have found out that there was a new species of vampire and he came running to Mystic Falls to find out about me, then he would find out about you. So…in a way…I was the sacrificial scapegoat. I needed to die so you could live…but that didn't really work out since…"

"I guess not"

"But in a way, it's a good thing I died," I gave her yet anther funny look. "Because I found out about your curse"

"What? How?"

"A witch on the other side, the same one that was helping Vicki, told me about the curse"

"What did she say?"

"Vlad doesn't know about you…yet. He doesn't know but that doesn't mean he's not looking. Cover your tracks wherever you go. The curse involves Marina, Isabella and you. Both you and Isabella are an exact copy of Marina. What Vlad wanted. What Vlad asked a witch a 1000 years ago to curse Marina's bloodline and the first born girl on the bloodline would be the first copy…and when Isabella died, Vlad lost it because he thought she was the last of the bloodline and then he found out she had a son and asked a witch to speed up the generation so another girl would be born…and that would be you"

"How can I stop him"

"Hide. Hide and make sure he never finds you and if you have to, run"

"I can't leave everyone behind that I love and…I don't want to give Vlad that satisfaction that I'm scared. I want to fight"

"You know eventually Klaus will take you to him"

"Then I'll fight"

Harper let out a sigh. "There is a way to stop…the curse"

"How? Harper please tell me"

"A 1000 years ago, when Marina was turned, Vlad gave her a locket and he had two more made for the future brides. There was magic in that locket and that magic had power. When the time is right and the sacrifice starts, the magic in the lockets would open and release the 'ingredients' need to break the curse"

"Where are they?"

"Marina's…is sitting on your dresser right now"

"My locket?"

"Well, Marina's"

"That locket contains magic? That's why I could never find a way to open it"

"It contains witch magic to be exact. No wizard can open it"

"What about the other two?"

"That I don't know. They were stolen about 300 years ago. I don't know what happened to them and neither does the witch. If you have all three of them then you can destroy them and the curse won't be broken"

"But won't I still be Vlad's bride"

"Not if he find a loop hole to break the curse"

"Thank you, Harper"

"I'm You're best friend. You don't need to thank me"

"We'll always be best friends…right?"

Harper nodded and gave me a hug. "Always" We pulled away and then my phone buzzed. I pulled my phone out and saw that I got a text from Elena.

_We're running out of time! Bonnie's about to close to door!_

"Oh no" I said as I put my phone in my pocket and started running down the stairs.

"What is it?" Harper asked following me.

"The door is about to close" We got downstairs and ran into the cellar where Justin and Elena we're standing by the front door and Lexi was standing in front of Stefan.

She turned around the moment I walked in. "It's time" she said to Harper. Harper nodded. Lexi looked at me and smiled. "He's still in there, Alex. You just have to break through"

I nodded. "I can do this, Lexi. I understand. You need to go and be free with your life" She gave me one last smile before turning back around and looking at Stefan then in a flash, she was gone.

Harper turned to me and smiled. "I guess this is my goodbye"

"Thank you, Harper. For everything"

She nodded. "Just remember what I told you and stay strong. You'll make it through this…and I'll always be there…whether you can see me or not"

I smiled. "I love you" I said.

"Love you too" Then in a second, she was gone.

"I guess Bonnie did it" Elena said.

"Y…Yeah" I said. "Come on. Let's go home"

Justin and Elena left before me as I took one step before Stefan stopped me. "So what are you going to do, Alex?" He asked as I stopped in my tracks. "You just going to keep watching me? Waiting for me to dry out?"

I turned around and gave him a fake smile. "No, I'm going to go home, get some sleep and then in the morning I'm going to give Bonnie a call and see how's she doing"

"That's good for you. You know, I was wondering when you were going to give up. Lexi gave you…enough of a glimpse into your tragic future"

"No she didn't. My future would still be surrounded by supernatural drama everyday if I didn't come to Mystic Falls so you can say or do whatever you want. I'm not going to give up on you" I turned around and closed the cellar door behind me. "Shall we?" I asked Elena and Justin as we walked up the stairs together.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while. Life's just been crazy busy. I hope you guys like this chapter. Clothing on my profile and I found I video related to this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8

Alaric, Elena and I traveled down the cave with flashlights in our hand to see what Damon and Ric found the other day. They said that there were these type of 'cave paintings' on the wall.

"So the Lockwoods really have no idea that these tunnels are underneath their property?" Elena asked as we kept walking into the cave.

"Careful where you shine that thing. Bats hate the light" Alaric said.

"Thanks for the heads up, that's not going to make me scared" I said sarcastically.

"Alex" I heard a whisper. I whipped around and ran into Damon that held his hands up and had a funny face. "Damn it, Damon!" I screamed as I punched him in the chest. "You almost gave me a freakin heart attack"

"Scaredy cat" he said with a grin. I glared at him my arms over my chest.

"Just ignore him. That's what I do" Alaric said. I let out a sigh and looked at Damon straight in the eye.

"So your positive you can't get into that cave?" I asked, pointing my thumb behind me.

"No. Seems to me like the ancient Lockwoods were anti-vampire" he then walked pass me and followed Elena and Ric.

"Ancient?" I asked as I followed him.

"See for yourself," we walked down a little more before Damon stopped. "Well this is far as I get to go" he then stepped aside and Alaric, Elena and I walked into the cave where there were all these drawings craved into them.

"What the hell is this?" I asked in disbelief as I stared at the wall.

"Well, as far as I can tell, it's a story," Alaric said as he stared at the wall. "In simple, archaeological terms, it's a really really old story," he then pointed his flashlight to part of a wall that had three moons on it. "That right there, is a moon cycle," he then pointed to another part of a wall that had a stick figure standing beneath what looked like a wolf. "A man, a wolf"

"A werewolf" Elena said.

"You don't say" I said looking at her. She rolled her eyes and looked back at the wall.

"Yeah," Damon said. "It's the Lockwood diaries. Pictionary style"

"But didn't you guys say that the Lockwoods came with the founding families in the 1860s?" I asked looking at all of them.

"I don't know," Alaric said. "Maybe the Lockwoods did, but according to this wall, these werewolves have been here a lot longer than that"

"Can you give a time?"

"Long" Damon said. "Can't tell you how long but long. It's gets better. Show them, Ric"

Ric then walked up to the wall and pointed to more drawings near the ceiling. "Names. They're not native. They're written in Runic, a Viking script"

"Vikings?" Elena asked.

"Thanks for repeating" I said. She rolled her eyes, again and looked back at Ric and I did the same.

"This name here," he said pointing to the wall. "I translated it and it reads Niklaus"

"Kl-" Elena stopped and looked at me and I shook my head.

"You don't need to repeat it, Elena. We know it's Klaus"

I looked back at Alaric. "And Elijah," he pointed to another name on the wall. "and Rebekah," and he pointed to another name. "And this one here," he pointed to anther part of the wall. "is Marina"

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

* * *

_"Rebekah!" I called out as I entered the cave. "Rebekah! Where are you?" I walked deeper in the cave and saw her and Niklaus standing by the wall carving something in the wall with a blade. I walked up to them to see what they were carving. _

_Rebekah turned her head at me and smiled. "Sister," she said as she stepped down off a rock. "Niklaus and I were just craving our names into a wall. Now we can be here forever," I nodded. "You should try it" she said handing me the blade. _

_I looked at the blade for a second before looking back up at her. "I would but I have responsibilities to fulfill," I said looking at Niklaus. He looked at me with sympathy in his eyes before I looked back at Rebekah. "And your responsibility right now is to help mother tend to dinner. It's your turn tonight. I have to meet father for practice" _

_Rebekah nodded and handed the blade to Niklaus, who was holding the torch in his other hand. Rebekah then turned and left the cave. I looked at the wall for a second, seeing what my siblings craved into it before turning and walking away. _

_"Marina," Nikalus said, stopping me in my tracks. I turned my head and looked at him. "Will you ever forgive me?" he asked with sympathy in his eyes. _

_I shook my head. "Not for a thousand years" I looked back towards the entrance and walked out of the caving, leaving Niklaus all by himself._

* * *

"So the original family is carved into this wall?" I asked, staring at all the names.

"Carved into a cave that's been here since way before the founding of Mystic Falls," Ric said. "Or even the entire New World for that matter"

"Ok," Elena said. "This has gotta be one of Klaus' fakes"

"That's what I said" Damon said.

"That could be true, except," Ric pointed to a name written on the wall. "The last name here made us think otherwise"

"Whose name is it?" I asked.

Ric turned around and looked at me.

"Mikael" I felt my mouth drop open. "You mean…Mikael…as the vampire hunter that can kill Klaus?"

"Yep," Damon said. "And I like to call him 'papa' original" I felt my mouth drop open again.

"Mikael…is Marina's father?"

XXXXX

After Elena, Ric and I analyzed the drawings, I decided it was time I started asking Rebekah some questions. I met her up at school and tried to get her to talk but she wouldn't talk to me. After going back to Ric's place, I got a text from Rebekah asking me to come over. When I got there, she made me pick out a dress for her and then told me she would tell me what she wanted to tell me. That I couldn't make her. We then walked up stairs to Stefan's room so we could actually talk.

"How fun is this?" Rebekah asked as she walked into Stefan's room and started going through his underwear drawer.

"This is Stefan's room, we have no right being here" I said with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Course we should," she said pulling out a pair of boxers. "Come on, like you've never wanted to snoop," she turned around and showed me the boxers. "Boxer briefs. Now that has changed from the twenties" she said with a smile and then put the boxers back in the drawer and closed it.

"Are you going to tell me the story about your family or should I just leave?"

Rebekah let out a sigh. "Your really are no fun. You're more of a buzz kill then my sister," she said as she walked around the table and started looking at stuff on Stefan's desk. "What do you want to know?"

"Elena said that Elijah told her," I said as I walked into the room. "That you're father was a landowner in Europe. How did you guys end up here?"

"My parents had just started a family when a plague struck their homeland. They lost a child to it. They wanted to escape and protect their future family from the same fate" Rebekah said.

"How did that lead them to here? North America wasn't discovered until 1492"

"Not by anyone in your history books," she said looking at me for a second and then turning back to the papers in her hands. "But my mother knew a witch, Ayanna, who heard from the spirits of a mystical land where everyone was healthy. Blessed by he gifts of speed and strength…that lead my family here, where we lived amongst those people"

"You mean…the werewolves?"

"Just the werewolves that turn into real wolves. The werewolves like your friend, Mason, weren't allowed to this part of the world until 1648. Anyway, to us they were just our neighbors. My family lived in peace with them for over 20 years, during which time my family had more children, including me"

"You all just sound like one great big happy family"

"We were…my sister left our home when she was sixteen…two years before we turned into vampires. She was given to a man who lived in the old world. A 'prince' of my parent's old village. In which she bore a child…that's why you're here"

I gave her a funny look. "How did Marina become a vampire? Like the other kind, not yours…and how is it she's your kind of vampire"

"I don't know. Marina never shared the details with us…you'll have to ask her those questions yourself…but…I do remember the day she came home. As I said, she didn't come home until two years after she left but…she was…different. The moment she stepped into the village, my siblings and I knew something was different about her. Her skin…was white as snow. She was reverently beautiful then before. Her hair looked like silk and her eyes…we're red as blood," my eyes widen a bit. "My siblings and I maybe the Originals…but Marina's quite different. She had some sort of alteration when she was turned and now, before her fangs grow out and the blood rushes to her eyes, her eye colour turns red for a couple seconds before the full transformation takes affect. Anyway, Marina came home that day and then…everything went back to normal. She looked human…and then a couple days later, my brother Henrik died,"

Rebekah took a deep breath in and out. "Once a month, our family retreated into the caves beneath our village. The wolves would howl through the night and by morning we'd return home. One full moon, Klaus and my youngest brother, Henrik, snuck out to watch the men turn into beasts. That was forbidden. Henrik paid the price…and that was the beginning of the end of peace with our neighbors…and one of the last moments my family had together as humans," she said looking at me.

I started back at her feeling bad for her and then we we're interrupted by my phone ringing. "You better get that. That will be Damon checking up on you"

I nodded and answered the phone. "Hello?" I said.

"Hey!" Damon said loudly on the phone because I heard music in the background.

"Damon…what's going on? Where are you?"

"No idea…but I'm pretty sure…I'm overdressed. Still standing?"

"Still breathing but can I call you back I-"

"I'll be at the bar" I heard Stefan say on the other line.

"Is that who I think it is?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah, I kinda went off a bit. Don't worry, I know what I'm doing"

"Are you crazy? How could you do that to me? After all the hard work I di-"

"I got this, Alex" he then hanged up on me. I let out a growl before I turned around looked back at Rebekah.

"Shall we get back to the story?" I asked.

"Hang on," she said. "I still want to do a little more snooping first"

"I don't have all day, Rebekah" I said. She looked at me funny before shaking her head and letting out a sigh.

She walked over to the table and picked up a picture of Stefan and I from last year. "Honestly," she said looking up at me. "I don't get you two as a couple"

I let out a small laugh. "That's because you don't know the real Stefan"

"I know the real Stefan. He's a vampire. We're a predatory species. We don't have time to care about humans and their silly little lives"

"Silly little lives? May I remind you, you were once human living our 'silly little lives'…and what was with that runway show before?" I said pointing downstairs. "That is a big part of our," I then stopped my self. "Forget it. I just wasted my whole time talking to someone who isn't going to give me what I want" I turned around and started walking towards the door.

"You haven't even heard half the story" I turned and looked at her.

"You'll never tell me, I might as well try asking Marina. She might give me what I want" I turned back and continued walking.

"The necklace," she stopped me in my tracks. "The one Stefan gave to you to give to Elena wasn't his to give. It belonged to the Original witch"

"Was she the witch that put the hybrid curse on Klaus?"

"Not just the hybrid curse. She was the one that turned us into vampires" I looked at her funny, trying to put together Marina's story and now Rebekah's "I'm thirsty," Rebekah said, breaking my concentration. "Do you want a drink?" she asked walking pass me.

I followed Rebekah and we walked together downstairs. "So turning into vampires was a way to protect you?" I asked as we walked together.

"What else would it be?" she asked.

"I don't know maybe…a curse" I asked sarcastically.

"My parents only saw a way of keeping their children alive"

"Yeah but if they wanted to do that, why not just pack up and go back to the old world where Marina lived"

"Pride. My father didn't want to run anymore. He wanted to fight and be superior to the wolves. Where they could bite, we had to bite harder. Where they had speed, we had to be faster. Agility, strength, senses," we then walked down the hall together. "It was in my mother's hands, as my father said"

"Why in her hands? What could she have possibly done?"

"Because my mother was also a witch"

"Excuse me…so that makes me-"

"Also a witch, maybe. You are more of a wizard then a witch considering my sister's husband was a wizard"

"But wizards can only marry wizards"

"Exactly"

"Wait," I stopped in my tracks. Rebekah stopped and turned around to look at me. "I'm confused. Aren't you witches because of you're mother?"

"Yes…my brothers, sister and I were half witches…but my father was a wizard. Making us half wizards…minus Nik. Therefore, making you a wizard with some witch in you. Anyway, my mother was the Original witch," she then walked into the library and I followed her. "Where do they keep their best vintage?" she asked walking down the stairs.

"If your mother was a witch, does that make you one?" I asked.

"No, a witch is nature's servant. A vampire is an abomination of nature. You can either be one or the other, never both," she grabbed a bottle with some sort of alcoholic drink in it and a glass. She then looked at me. "My mother did this for us. She did not turn" she then walked around the couch and walked over to the fireplace.

"So…how did you turn into a vampire?"

"She called upon the sun for life and the ancient white oak tree, one of nature's eternal objects for immortality. That night my father offered us wine laced with blood…and then he drove his sword though our hearts"

"He killed you?" I asked in disbelief.

"And he wasn't delicate about it either," she looked at me straight in the eye. "Marina was already a vampire when my brothers and I were turned…she just stood there and watched as our father did it," She then broke the neck on the bottle and threw it into the fireplace. "When I woke, my father brought a girl to us to drink from…I was the first to drink. It was euphoric. The feeling of power was indescribable…but the witch Ayanna was right about the consequences. The spirits turned on us and nature fought back. For every strength there would be a weakness. The sun became our enemy. It kept us indoors for weeks until my mother found a solution. There were other problems. Neighbors who had open their homes to us could now keep us out. Flowers at the base of the white oak burned and prevented compulsion…and the spell decreed that the tree that gave us life could also take it away…so we burned it to the ground…but the darkest consequence was something my parents never anticipated. The hunger. Blood…had made us reborn and it was blood that we craved about all else. We could not control it…and with that the predatory species was born"

Rebekah and I then walked to the foyer to talk more about the story. "The thing that I don't get is why is Mikael hunting Klaus?" I asked.

"When Nik made his first human kill, it triggered his werewolf gene. With that…he became my father's greatest shame"

I nodded. "Elijah said your mother had and affair with a werewolf villager…making Klaus not Mikael's son"

"She tried to make it right. She put the hybrid curse on Nik to suppress his werewolf side and then she turned her back on him…but Mikael's greatest weakness as a human was his pride. As a vampire…that was magnified. He went on a rampage and killed half the village…then he came home and killed her"

"I can't believe it"

"You can. He said she broke his heart so he would break hers. He tore it from her chest as Nik watched…and Marina"

"Marina saw it happen?"

"Yes," she turned and looked at me. "The reason why my siblings and I hate Marina is because she stood behind Mikael and said Nik killed her. Nobody believe her. It was because Marina was favorited by my parents"

"Why?"

"Out of the seven children my parents hand…only one was given the gift of having both wizard and witch powers"

"I thought wizards and witches weren't allowed to do each others magic?"

"That rule was given after my family turned into vampires. Marina's obviously the reason"

"Why?"

"That, you'll have to ask her. My father taught Marina everything she needed to know to become a wizard and pass her genes onto her children. My mother did the same. In the end they always favorited her…that's why she got to leave the New World and go back to the Old. We thought she was taking Mikeal's side because she always sucked up to him…we became enemy's after that. Nik tried killing her for a thousand years…but she was more powerful then us. After my father and Marina took off in a rage and the rest of my family scattered. Nik stayed so he could help me bury my mother. He knew I had to say goodbye to my mother. That day I buried my mother, Elijah came back and the three of us promised that we'd always stay together forever. Always and forever"

"But isn't Klaus the one that staked you and stuck you in a coffin for 90 years?"

"We're vampires. Our emotions are heightened. I'm stubborn, Elijah moral, Marina is…more of bitch then she can ever be and Nik…Nik has no tolerance for those who disappoint him. Over a thousand years as a family we've all made that mistake at least once. I've made it several times"

"But you still forgive him?" I asked in disbelief.

"He's my brother, Alex…and I'm immortal. Should I spend an eternity alone instead? You would do the same…and you know it"

We stared at each other for a minute before the front door opened and Marina walked with her hands full in shopping bags.

"Oh," she said looking at me. "You're here?" she then looked up at Rebekah. "Having a fun chit-chat with my sister?" I looked at Rebekah and she glared at her. "I'll leave you two alone then" she then walked down the hall and I heard a gush of wind follow her.

I looked back at Rebekah and she walked up to me, standing right in front of my face. "I've told you my story…now you can ask her's…but I warn you, don't believe anything she says. She's a liar" she then walked pass me and walked down the opposite side of the hallway Marina walked down. I took a deep breath in and out and walked down the hallway.

* * *

As I sorted through my new clothes, I heard a knock at the door. "What do you want?" I asked as she door creaked open.

"I want to talk" Alex said as my back still faced her.

I turned around and looked at her. "And you must waste my time because?"

"I want to talk about Vlad," I froze at the name. "And I want to talk about Mikeal"

I shook my head at the though and glared at her. "I don't have to talk about this" I walked pass her but she grabbed my arm.

"Sooner or later, Vlad's going to find out about me and come to Mystic Falls and you'll be here. So whether you like it or not, you have to tell me before Vlad takes us," I looked away from her, knowing she was right. "Please tell me"

I let out a sigh. "Alright," I looked down at her hand, still holding my arm. "Now let go" she did as I said and I walked over to the couch sitting by the fire place. Alex walked over and sat across from me. "What do you want to know?"

"I want to know about Vlad and how you came from this small village in Mystic Falls all the way to Romania…I also want to know how you became a vampire…and not the vampire you are now…Juliet's type"

I let out a sigh and closed my eyes and then reopened them. "My sister already told you of how my family came to North America?"

"Yes," Alex said. "They left because of a plague that killed a sibling of yours"

"Yes…my siblings and I were born here, thus Mystic Falls being our home. When I was born…my parents were shocked that I had been a girl because of them having four boys before. It was told the day I was born that I would bring great things to this world. I would make it better, safer for everyone…but I only made it worst. My parents sought out to teach me everything they knew. My mother taught me everything on being a witch and my father taught me everything I needed to know about being a wizard"

"But aren't wizard and witched not suppose to mix? Wizards can't do witch magic and witches can't do wizard magic"

"That rule was made after my family turned into vampires. It was made only to protect everybody from the same mistake my family did"

"But the spell I did on Harper didn't work. She still became a vampire…well…half vampire" Alex said.

"It's because you can't mess with the spirits. Bringing somebody back to life has consequences. Anyway…I guess I should start from the very beginning. It all started when I was 16 years old. Rebekah was just 14 at the time. Everything was normal…everything was peaceful-"

XXXXX

"_Marina!" the front door burst open as I looked through the spell book father gave me earlier in the morning. Rebekah stood there with a big smile on her face. _

_"What is the matter?" I asked as I jumped from the ground. _

_"Niklaus and Elijah are fighting again" I felt a smile spread across my face as I threw the book down and ran after her was he ran to the square where Kol, Finn and Henrik were surrounding Niklaus and Elijah sword fighting. _

_"Who do you think shall win?" Kol asked as I stood beside him. _

_"If I could make any decision, little brother," I said with a smile on my face. "I would think it would be Niklaus" _

_"I say Elijah" _

_"If Niklaus wins, you must fetch my next pale of water for me" _

_"If Elijah wins," Kol said with a grin on his face. "You must fetch my horse for me on my next hunt and call me, your highness" _

_"Sounds like a bet, brother" I said looking at him and then looking back at our two older brothers fighting. _

_As Elijah and Niklaus fought back and forth and back and forth finally the victor pushed the loser to the ground and stood above them. Niklaus smiled as he lead a hand to Elijah and helped him up off the ground and Rebekah and Henrik clapped. _

_"I'll need my next pale in a while, good sir" I said to Kol with a smile. Kol laughed. "As you wish" he said before he looked over at my father and mother walking over to us. _

_"Impressive moves, boy," Father said walking over to Niklaus and Elijah. The rest of my siblings and I froze in our spots. "Why don't you fight me?" _

_"Father," Niklaus said. "I don't want to hurt-" _

_"Why? You're not man enough? What are you going to do when you raise a family and have to fight? Hide in your room like you always do?" _

_"Father I-" Father then walked over to Niklaus and slapped him across the face. _

_"Father!" I ran over to him and stood in between him and Niklaus. "He was just-" _

_Father then slapped me across the face with his back hand. "That's enough out of you!" he said through his teeth. I placed my hand on my check and looked at my father. "What about you?" he asked as he pulled his wand out from his belt. "Have any impressive move for me, young wizard" _

_"Father," I said softly. "I don't want to-" _

_"Why not? Don't have any tricks to teach me? How are you going to carry on our legacy if you don't know what you're doing?" He walked over to me and pulled my wand out of my belt buckle and threw my wand at me. "Fight me" he said. _

_"No!" I said loudly as I pointed my wand to the ground. _

_He threw his arm back and pointed to the ground, making a spell hit the ground. "Fight me!" _

_"Mikael," Mother spoke up and we all turned at her. "You've made your point. Now lets leave them alone" _

_Father turned his head and glared at me. "Study and be the family wizard. Fail to do so, you won't be my daughter anymore" He then placed his wand in his pocket and walked away with my mother. _

XXXXX

"Why didn't you family just use magic on your father?" Alex asked.

"Because my siblings weren't allowed to study wizardry. Only I was, thus I had to carry the wizard line of my father's family…and that runs through your veins"

"So Elijah, Rebekah and your other siblings can't use magic?"

"No, and they weren't allowed to learn it after they became vampires. It was against the law"

"But you have magic"

"Yes"

"Then why don't you use it?"

"Unlike Isabella, I plan to save my magic for the right time. You never know when I might need to use it against someone"

"Like Vlad?" I nodded. "So how did you get back to the Old World?"

I took a deep breath in and out and then answered. "When I was sixteen…I met a boy in my village. A werewolf. See, the werewolves knew that my family and I were wizard so we were allowed to perform magic around them. They keep our secret, we keep theirs. This werewolf boy, Henry, and I had known each other since children and only when we grew up together, we developed feelings for each other…but my father wouldn't allow a relationship with a werewolf to happen so…we would sneak out after dark to see each other. One night, my brother caught us and told my father"

"Which brother was it?"

"Klaus. He always told my father things because he was afraid of him. My father found out and didn't react kindly to it"

"What did he do?"

"He…he whipped me and did it in front of my siblings. He said that if they ever did what I did, they would endure the same punishment. Then one day, a ship came and it was from my parent's old village in the old world. The king's son was looking for a bride and heard about my family. When the king's son first laid eyes on me, he knew I was the one and it was perfect from my father because he was looking for ways to keep Robert away from me. So, I was then thrown on a ship and sent to the New World where I bore a son"

"Sounds wonderful" she said.

"At the time, it was…but a year later, I lost my husband in a war and his father kicked my son and I out and we had to find a home else where"

"Where did you go?"

"Romania. My mother's sister and my cousin lived there and offered me shelter until I could live on my own. So I went. One night, my cousin was invited to a party hosted by a rich man who lived outside the village. My cousin invited me and we went where I caught the eye of a man"

"Who?" Alex asked.

"Vlad," I took a deep breath in and out. "He was fascinated by me at first. I had gotten use to it already. Every man that laid eyes on me we infatuated by me. Back in my village, Elijah, Niklaus and my brothers would always be on patrol watching out for me," I laughed at the thought. "Vlad and I spent the night at the party together and I was for sure I'd never see him again…but I was wrong. One night after fetching a pale of water for my son, I came across a man laying on the ground not breath. I tried to help him with my magic but then I realized it was Vlad and in a second, his fangs sank into my neck-"

"Hold! Hold! Hold on here for a second!" Alex yelled. I looked at her and gave her a funny look. "I don't understand. I thought your mother made the vampire species?"

I laughed. "She only made a new species of vampire. Vlad's kind was a different story. You see, Vlad was the maker of the original vampire species. The…traditional vampire. The kind you read in books. He's way older then my siblings and I. Vlad turned me and he was the one who turned Juliet and her family"

"Juliet knew Vlad?"

"Yeah and she knew about the curse as well…nice friend, don't you think?" I said with a smile.

Alex glared at me before asking another question. "So then what happened?"

I let out a sigh and answered. "I was turned at the first bite. When I woke, I found myself in a large bed and Vlad sitting at the end of it. Telling me what I was and now I was his brides. My 'sisters' helped me the first couple of weeks but I tried to avoid them every chance I got. Juliet was one of the vampires who served Vlad"

"Why was she doing that?"

"I don't know. Ask her. Anyway, Juliet felt sorry for me and she helped me escape from Vlad and I fled back to the New World. When I arrived, I tried avoiding my siblings because I was afraid of hurting them. I asked my mother for help and she altered my vampire abilities. Making me more human. When I was the traditional vampire, I was pale, had red eyes and I had fangs that just popped out. My mother changed all that. My skin had more colour, I still had fangs but they were more human and my eyes…my eyes turn red before the blood rushes to my eyes. I'm the only one in my family or the whole species that has that alteration. My mother found a way to protect me from the sun and I was allowed to roam the village and still act human"

"It sound like it went well"

"It did…but then it all changed"

"When?"

"When my brother Henrik died"

"Yeah…Rebekah told me this part of the story"

I took a deep breath in and out. "My parents thought the only solution would be me. My father knew that if my mother could change my siblings like she did to me, we would be safe. I objected, for course. Not wanting my siblings to go through it but my father didn't listen and my parents turned them all into vampires. We thought everything would go smoothly but when Niklaus made his first kill and we found out he wasn't my father's son…my mother put the hybrid curse on him-"

"Rebekah told me this part she said-"

"Rebekah only know," I interrupted her. "What Niklaus brain washed her to think. I'm telling you're the real story. My mother put the hybrid cures on Niklaus to suppress his werewolf side. When Niklaus found out…he was angry. One night, I was with my mother and Niklaus came in arguing with my mother and the next thing I knew…my mother's heart was in his hand. Niklaus got scared and left and I told my siblings what he had done but Niklaus told them it was my father and my siblings turned my back on me. I found my father shortly after…and we agreed that we would stick together and kill Niklaus"

"But he's your brother" Alex said.

"You think I care. My brother stabbed me in the back. I'll never forgive him"

Alex nodded and then looked up at me. "What happened to Vlad?"

I took another deep breath in and out. "Vlad was angry that I left and sore he'd find me…but…in case he couldn't find me…he thought he'd make more of me. He found a witch to set a curse on my son's blood line. The first girl of the blood line would be the doppelganger. If I was ever to be found, two more would only be needed. So…that make you and Isabella. We are the brides of Dracula and there's nothing to do to stop it" Alex stood up right away and started walking out the door. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"I've heard the story," she said. "I have to go" She then walked out the door.

* * *

I walked down the hallway and headed to the door only to be stopped by Rebekah. "So, what lies did my sister tell you?" she asked with her arms crossed over her chest.

"She said Klaus killed her mother" I said softly.

Rebekah let out a laugh. "She keeps saying that but she has to realize that we'll never believe her lies" she said loudly.

I crossed my arms over my chest and stood my ground. "Is there a reason why I can't wake Mikael"

Rebekah looked at me like I just smacked her across the face. "I've given you a thousand!" she screamed. She then glared at me. "But you will anyway," she said. "I know you want him to help you kill my brother, I'm not stupid"

"Do you really think I don't want Klaus dead? He took Stefan away from me he killed my aunt, he's the reason my best friend is dead and he hurt my cousin and not to mention he wants to take me to Vlad. What team do you think I'm on?"

"Do what you need. Wake Mikael at your own peril but make not mistake, if you come after my brother I will rip you apart…and I get my temper from my father. Now leave!"

* * *

"Klaus was the one that killed your mother, not Mikeal," I heard Alex say to Rebekah in the living room as I stood around the corner, ease dropping on their conversation. "These pictures prove it, Rebeah. He has a hold on everyone and the only way to break it is if we all-"

"Shut up!" Rebekah screamed as I heard a loud bang hit the wall. "Shut up! Don't talk anymore! Nothing!" I heard Alex breath deeply before I heard Rebekah break into a sob.

"I'm…I'm sorry" Alex said as I heard the foot steps approach my direction and Alex walked pass me and out the door.

I then entered the living room where Rebekah was kneeling on the ground, crying. "I'm sorry Bekah," I said. "I tried to tell you"

"Just leave me alone" she said through the tears. I nodded and turned my heal and walked upstairs.

* * *

"Why would Damon let him go!" Elena said loudly as Justin, Alaric, Elena and I stood in the kitchen. I was now in my pajamas. "After all that hard work Lexi and Harper did to help you"

I let out a sigh. "I know, I know and I'll try to take care of it…in the morning. For now, I'm heading off to bed. Night" I turned and walked upstairs to my room only to stop when I saw Damon lying in my bed. I glared at him. "I'm still pissed at you for letting Stefan out so would you-"

"We got Mikael" Damon interrupted me.

"How?"

"No idea. I guess Katherine came through. Plan's in motion. See, I told you I had it. Go ahead. Kick, yell, scream. Sure you've been planning your rant all day"

I let out a sigh. "I'm just going to ignore it…for now" I then pulled the covers back on the empty side of the bed and laid down in it.

"Why? I went behind your back. Freed Stefan and you know what: it backfired. He's an even bigger dick than ever. Just now he's a dick that's on our side"

"I really don't care cause I'm not mad…anymore. I just want to close my eyes and sleep" I then laid my head on the pillow.

"You know," Damon said. "I think Mikael's weapon is a stake, 'cause he mentioned something about it"

"It's probably from the white oak before the family burnt it down"

"So I was right. After all that, the wall lead us to Mikael" "Yeah and I think Rebekah and Marina are on our side now"

"Really? What's you learn from them?"

"Rebekah…is just a girl that lost her mom at a young age and will believe anything anyone tells her and Marina…is just looking for love. She's been alone for a thousand years. Her siblings turned against her. Her real family," I then turned over and looked at Damon. "I guess the only thing I learned today was…family is the most important thing there…because you never know when it's going to disappear"

Damon then turned over and looked at me. "Well, you should tell that to my brother"

"I'm not going to be mad at your forever for letting him out," he smiled as I turned to turn the lamp off and turned back to look at Damon. "After what I learned tonight…I think…I think Stefan won't be saved by me…but by you. See…he won't come out of the darkness for me…but for you," he stared at me in the eyes as I let out a sigh. "I promised to tell you everything tomorrow…but can sleep first?"

Damon smiled. "Sure"

"Promise you'll be here in the morning"

"I promise"

I gave him one last smile before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Hey guys, I hoped you like that chapter. So I've been thinking about this for a while and I'm just wondering if you guys would read a story about Marina's life before she became a vampire. I have a great plot story about her life before becoming a vampire and meeting Vlad that I couldn't fit into this chapter. Let me know if its something you're willing to read.

Review if you like the chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys. Sorry it took me so long to post this. Between exams and grad and my job, I just haven't had time to write. Hope you guys like this chapter! Review if you like it! Clothing on my profile!

* * *

Chapter 9

"So how is this going to work?" I asked as Damon, Elena, Justin and I followed Stefan into the library. "Klaus isn't just going to come back to Mystic Falls if Mikael's alive"

"Alright," Stefan said as he stopped and turned around to look at the four of us. "Mikael followed Alex in here. He tried to grab her, so he could use her as bait"

"But Klaus' number one person he cares about is Elena," Justin said. "She's the key to creating the hybrids. If he found out Mikael went after her he'd flip"

"Alright," Damon said. "He followed Elena"

"And then what?" Elena asked. "You vervained him?"

"No," Damon said. "WE vervained him. The guy is an Original. We have to make is realistic"

"Ok, fine," Stefan said. "We vervained him…and in the process discovered that he had a dagger"

"And tried to use it on Marina" Justin said.

"No," I said. "Klaus could care less if Mikael tried to dagger Marina. We'll say it was Rebekah. So, we took the dagger and?"

"We drove it through his heart" Stefan said.

"And what happens when he asks to see Mikael's body?" Elena asked.

"Good point," Damon said. "You my brother have been compelled to do what Klaus says. So the idea is to lure him back here and kill him. Last thing we need is you getting tripped up and tongue-tied"

We all stared at Stefan.

"Well, don't look at me I am just in charge of getting him back here"Stefan said.

"Mikael would have to be dead in order for us to bring Klaus back" I said.

"Then I shall be dead" We all turned and saw Mikeal walk up to the desk behind the couch and place a vile of the white oak ask and a dagger covered in a cloth.

I started walking down the steps and stood in front of Mikeal. Elena, Justin and Stefan followed me while Damon kept standing in the same spot he was, starting at Mikeal.

"What if he wants to see you in person?" Elena asked.

"Well that means our plan is working. Klaus will absolutely want to see my body. You lure him here…and I will kill him"

"With what?" Stefan asked. "Those daggers won't work on him"

"Well, I'm in possession of a stake fashioned from the wood of the ancient white oak tree. The one that left these ashes when it burned" he said as he opened the vile.

"Where is it?" Damon asked.

Mikeal looked up at Damon. "Not here. The knowing of its location is my insurance policy" he said as he dipped the dagger into the vile.

"Against what?"

"You leaving this in my heart. You see, a vampire can't dagger an Original without dying. So," he turned and looked at Elena, Justin and I. "Who would like to do the honors?" he said pass the dagger to us.

Elena, Justin and I looked at each other before I took a deep breath in and took the dagger from his hand. "You really want me to do this?" I asked giving him a questionable look.

"Klaus will leave nothing to chance…especially when it comes to trust" I looked at the dagger one last time before looking back up at Mikeal.

"Here goes nothing" I said before stabbing him in the heart with the dagger. Mikeal let out a groan before turning grey and following to his knees before he hit the ground. I turned around and looked at everybody. "Let's call Klaus" I said looking at Stefan.

* * *

"He blinded you, Rebekah," I heard my father say in the other room. "He killed your mother"

"I know what he did," I heard Rebekah. "and he'll pay for it with his life but Nik was not born a killer. Non of us were! You did this to us when you turned us into vampires! You destroyed our family. Not him"

"Rebekah-"

When I came around the corner, my sister was already gone and my father stood there staring at the door she just walked out from.

"Leave her be," I said as I walked down the steps. My father turned his head and saw that it was me. "She always had a bad temper"

"Marina. I haven't seen you in-"

"Save it" I interrupted him. "I don't want to hear it. I'm only here because I want to see Niklaus dead as much as you"

"You're angry with me too"

I glared at him. "I'm angry with you is because you left me. When my siblings turned their backs on me for believing Niklaus' lies…the only person I had was you. You were the only person who knew the truth…and you promised you would help me get my revenge…and then 100 years later…you turned your back on me,"

I felt my eyes fill up in tears.

"Rebekah was starting to trust me again. She was going to forgive me…and then you messed it up. Now…she sees me as an enemy. An enemy. My one and only sister. So…after Niklaus dies. I want nothing to do with you. Enjoy your life alone because this will be the last time you'll ever see me" I turned my heal and left out the door Rebekah walked out of.

"Marina" he said but I ignored him and kept walking.

* * *

After a couple of hours of setting up for tonight and getting ready for Homecoming, I looked for Elena in the boarding house. "Elena!" I called as I walked up the stairs.

"Come on! Caroline will kill us if we-" I walked into Stefan's room and gasped at the sight. There Elena stood staring at me and Rebekah laid on the ground with a dagger in her back.

I stared at Elena with wide eyes. "You didn't?" I asked.

"I'm sorry. I just…couldn't take anything to chance"

"She was supposed to go tonight. Now we can't take out the dagger"

"It's no big deal. Why does she have to go so badly"

I glared at her as I took a step towards her. "Because when Klaus comes back and realizes Rebekah isn't there, he'll know something is up"

Elena let out a sigh. "I'm sorry, Alex," she said. "I had no choice"

I let out a loud huff. "I better go tell Damon" I turned around and started walking out of the room.

"I feel really bad about it," She said. "I didn't want to do it but it had to be done" I shook my head and continued out the door and walked down the hall to Damon room where Damon was still getting ready for tonight.

He popped his head up when he saw me come in. "Hey," he said. "What's up?"

I crossed my hands over my chest as I walked deeper into the room. "I have something to tell you," I said softly. "And you're not going to be happy about it"

Damon gave me a frown. "What happened?" He asked curiously.

"Elena," I hesitated for a second. "Elena…'killed'…Rebekah"

"What," he walked up to me. "Why?"

"She was afraid Rebekah would turn her back on us tonight"

"I don't blame her. Rebekah is the one that's been kissing Klaus' ass for the past 1000 years," I glared at him. "It's true"

I let out a sigh and then looked back into his eyes. "I'm scared"

"Why?"

"Because like our other school dances, they don't end up at well"

"It's nothing to worry about"

"What about Mikael? Huh? Do you really think we're just going to trust that with him taking the lead everything is just going to go smoothly? He's a vampire hunter"

"Alex, I know and trust me, I don't trust him"

"And Stefan?"

"No. Not as long as he is under Klaus' control"

I let out, yet another sigh as I put my hands in my pockets. "We need a plan B"

"I know what to do. You just not gonna like it"

"Why would you say that?"

"Because when this all goes down, I don't want you having any part of it"

"Damon…I'm not having yourself get killed because of me"

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Damon I-"

Ge then grabbed my face in his hands and stared at me dead in the eye. "Do you trust me?"

I stared at him for a couple seconds before giving him an answer. "Always"

Damon then gave me a smile. "Then you have nothing to worry about," I gave him a smile back.

Damon then let go of my face and took a step back. "Let me just go take care of 'dead' Rebekah"

I nodded as he stepped around me and walked out of the room and then my phone rang. "Hello?" I asked without looking at the display.

"Hey, it's me," Caroline said. "I have some bad news"

"What is it now?" I asked as I walked out of Damon's room and down the hall.

"The gym was flooded and now Homecoming isn't happening. I can't believe it!"

"So it's not going on?" I asked in excitement as I walked down the stairs.

"You wish!" Caroline said with a bit of anger in her tone. "No, Tyler is moving the party to his house"

"This will be interesting. Wearing your Homecoming dress to a house party…sounds like fun"

"Just say you and Elena are coming?"

I turned around and saw Elena walking down the stairs giving me a questionable look. Then we heard somebody knocking at the door. "We'll be there" I said as I hanged up the phone and shoved it in my pocket.

I then opened the front door and saw Matt standing there with a corsage. He had a smile on his face at first and then disappeared when he saw that it was me.

"Alex" he said with a little bit of happiness.

"What, upset it was me?" I said with my arms crossed over my chest.

"No, that's not what I was-"

I then smiled. "It's ok, Matt," I said with a laugh. "I'm just joking with you," Matt then smiled back. "Um…I have some bad news about your Homecoming date"

"What happened?" he asked glaring at me.

I turned and grabbed Elena's shoulders and swung her around to face Matt. "How about Elena for a backup date?"

"What about you?" Elena asked with her head turned to me.

"I'll go solo," I said with a smile. "Betting going solo then a no go, right?" they both glared at me and then I glared back. "Just get ready" I said as I pushed Elena towards the stairs and I followed after.

XXXXX

The three of us walked into the Lockwood house staring at everyone partying it up. "So much for Homecoming" Elena said. I nodded as I stared at the crowd.

"This is weird," Matt said staring at Elena. "Us being here together"

Elena nodded and looked over and saw Caroline. She then stared at Matt. "There's Caroline. She doesn't know anything. Act normal"

"About Klaus?" I whispered. Elena ignored me and turned back to Caroline.

"Hey," Caroline said to the three of us. "Klaus is here"

"What?" Matt asked is disbelief.

"Yeah! Apparently our sired hybrid friend, Tyler, thought it would be ok to let his master throw a party," Elena, Matt and I stared at each other.

"I expected more surprise!" Caroline said staring at us.

"I've learned not to be surprised by anything Klaus does," Elena took in a deep breath. "I'm gonna go find Bonnie?" Elena then walked away from us and left the three of us alone.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked us. "What are you three doing here together?"

"I'm not here with him," I said. "I decided to go solo. Matt is here with Elena"

Caroline gave Matt a funny look. "I thought you were supposed to be here with Rebekah" She said in a funny tone.

"Plans changed," Matt said. "I need a drink" he said as he left and left Caroline with me.

"What's going on? Did I miss something?" She asked.

"No you didn't. Ok," I looked around the room. "I better keep my guard up tonight. I'm gonna bet Klaus has plans to 'kidnap' me and take me to Vlad tonight so," I said holding onto my wand in my jacket pocket. "Will you excuse me?" I said as I walked pass her and disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

"Oh, be honest now, Stefan," I heard my brother say as I stood a couple feet away from them. "Where is my sister?"

"I said I have no idea," Stefan said. "How would you like me to take you to your father?"

"Well, it wouldn't be a party without the guest of honor, would it? Bring him to me" Klaus demanded.

"All right. Perhaps there's something in it for me? My freedom from your compulsion"

"Oh, you want your freedom. Well, once he is dead and his weapon destroyed, you'll have your freedom. It'll be my pleasure to give it back" Stefan nodded and then left Klaus by himself as the crowd roared for the band and everyone started clapping.

Klaus turned his body and I saw a smile on his face before he laid eyes on me. He stared at me with the bottle in his hand as he gestured it towards me.

I ignored him and walked up to him and then nudged his shoulder with mine as I walked inside to the mansion. I walked into the mansion and made my way over to the beer pong table where it wasn't being occupied and stared playing the pong in my hand and stared at the table.

"What are you doing here?" Klaus asked standing behind me.

"Just waiting for the guest of honor" I said as I turned around and stared at my brother.

Klaus smiled. "Right Mikeal. Of coarse you would be here," he said taking a ship of his beer. "Where's Rebekah"

"How should I know?" I asked.

"You've been following here ever since I've left Mystic Falls. So tell me, what did you do to her?"

"Nothing. Last I checked it wasn't her head I wanted to rot on a spike"

Klaus glared at me. "I have hybrids surrounding this area-"

"I don't care. Last I checked, I'm stronger then you which makes me stronger then your stupid hybrids. I was turned first, I'm also a wizard which makes me the strongest bitch in this town. So go ahead. Throw me your worst big brother. At the end of the day, I won't stop at nothing until I get my revenge. You turned all our sibling on me because you killed our mother. So I don't care if it's Mikeal that kills you or me. As long as I get to watch,"

Klaus glared at me. I then grabbed the beer bottle from his hand and took a big ship and then placed it back into his hand.

"Enjoy your night, brother" I said with my devilish smile and then walked pass him.

* * *

I stood in the crowd with a beer in my hand watching the band perform until I caught eye of somebody staring at me a few feet away from me.

Mason.

He gave me a smile as I quickly turned around and started walking away. "Alex!" he called.

I ignored him and started walking up the stairs towards the mansion.

"Alex wait!"

I ignored him again and made it to the top of the stairs.

"Alex," Mason then caught my arm and spun around and stood in front of me with the big smile on his face that I use to love about him. "Not going to say hi?" I rolled my eyes and turned around and tried to take a step down the stairs but Mason stood in front of me, again. "What's the problem?"

"You are my problem" I said as I turned around, again, and started walking away.

"Alex," Mason grabbed my arm and made me face him. "What did I do?"

"What did you do?" I asked in disbelief. "I can't believe you're asking that! For months, I cried myself to sleep, hoping for the day for you to come back. I lost hope and then, a year later you show up out of nowhere saying you are loyal to Klaus, the Original that wants to gag me and ship me off to Romania so I can be some vampire bride for a psycho vampire?"

"Alex, let me explain-"

"No! I don't want to hear it!"

I tried walking away but Mason still held onto my arm. "Please, let me explain"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine but let go of me first" Mason did as I said and I pulled away and wrapped my arms over my chest and glared at him.

"After I became a wolf, I was stuck like that for months…and then Klaus found me and got Stevie to turn me back into a human. He said that if I served him then he'd get Stevie to turn me back into a werewolf"

"What about me? Didn't you think about me?"

"Yes. All the time…but I didn't want him to find out about you"

"You…you knew about Marina all this time?"

"Yes"

"Why did you and Juliet lie to me?"

"Because we wanted to protect you. We both knew that if we told you, you'd find a way to get into it"

"How'd you know Juliet wanted that?"

"We've seen each other a couple times when Klaus and Marina bumped into each other. Juliet is always following Marina, doing what she asks and I'm always following Klaus, doing the same. Only now…Juliet's not here. Marina probity sent her somewhere else," he said looking off into the crowd. I nodded and looked away. "Do you still have feelings for me?" Mason asked.

I turned and saw him staring at me with a little bit of hope in his eyes. "Do you…have feelings for me?" I asked.

Mason grabbed my hands and held it in eyes. "Very much still" he said as he brought it up to his face and kissed my hands.

"I Did…have feelings for you before…but then Stefan came and-"

Mason let go of my hands and dropped his hands to his side. "I thought you two ended things?" He asked in an angry tone.

"We did but…I still love him…and I'm not going to lie to you…I still have feelings for you too but…I don't see anything going on here"

"What about the other Salvatore?"

"Damon? There's nothing going on between us"

"I already heard about you two. Klaus said you two were spending a lot of time together. Even Stefan he saw something between the two of you"

"He said that?"

"Not a word of a lie"

I let out a sigh. "Look, even if I did want to start something with you, you couldn't. You still have to follow master Klaus' orders. Are you a hybrid?"

"No, Klaus decided to keep me a werewolf in case he needs me to do some of his werewolf needs but that doesn't matter. What matters is us. I'm going to fight for your love, Alex Russo," he said as I glared at him. "And I won't stop until I do" he said with a smile as he kissed my cheek and walked into the mansion as he left me there alone with my eyes wide open and my hand on my cheek.

XXXXX

I burst into the Salvatore Boarding house where I saw Damon and Elena, the real Elena, standing by the fire place. I walked up to Damon and stood in front of him. "How could you not tell me?" I screamed at him. "How could you not tell me about this idiotic plan of yours? Switching Katherine with Elena-"

"We didn't want to worry you" Elena interrupted.

"Stay out of it!" I yelled at her before looking back at Damon. "Why Damon? Why?"

Damon glared at me. "I did this to keep you safe, Alex!" He yelled at me. "So you wouldn't get hurt in the process. We couldn't track down Isabella to do the switch so we found Katherine. Hoping she would switch places with Elena and stop Mikael from backstabbing us! We thought of everything. Klaus having hybrids. Mikael turning on us. Anything that could have gone wrong we were prepared!"

"I don't understand," Elena said. "Stefan wanted Klaus dead. More than anything. That's what we were counting on"

"We blew it" Damon said.

"Where did Katherine go?" I asked.

"She ran for the hills like usual, the minute things got bad! And who blames her? Klaus would've crushed her. I had him, Alex. I had Klaus! This could have all been over!" Damon then turned and threw the bottle of scotch in his hand into the fireplace.

I turned to Elena and mouthed to her 'Go.' She nodded and walked out of the living room. I turned back to Damon who was staring into the fireplace.

"Damon, Damon," I said as I grabbed his face into my hands. "It'll be alright…I promise" I said as I wiped a tear away from his face with my thumb.

"We're never getting Stefan back. You know that, don't you?" he asked.

"Then will live with it. We have to" Damon gave me a nod.

Then his phone rang and I let go of his face as he dug into his pocket to get it.

"Not interested in the play by play of our failure right now, Katherine" Damon said. I popped my head up when he said her name and listen in on the conversation.

"I'm just calling to say goodbye," Katherine said on the phone. "I don't know what to tell you. You had a good plan Damon and that's high praise coming from me"

"That's not very comforting at the moment. You're going back into hiding?"

"At least my life is not boring. Goodbye, Damon"

"Take care of yourself, Katherine" Damon said as he hanged up the phone and stared at me.

We stared at each other for a couple of minutes, wondering what was to happen next now that we had to face the wrath of Klaus.

* * *

"I will kill you and everyone you've ever met" I heard Klaus say on the phone.

"You do that," Stefan said. "And you will never see your family again. I wonder Klaus, as someone who has been one step ahead for a thousand years…are you prepared for this?" Stefan then hanged up the phone.

"That right there was the biggest mistake you ever made," I said with my right hand on my hip. Stefan turned around and looked at me. "Challenging my brother…are you asking for a death wish?" I asked as I took a couple steps towards him.

Stefan smiled. "I'm just taking you advice" I let out a smile as I stood right in front of him. "I should warn you, if were going to be working together to take down my brother, you should know that it won't be an easy journey. It will be a hard one and you will lose the closest people you love in the process…even Alexandra"

Stefan let out a sigh. "Well…fortunately, I don't care about her anymore"

"Hm…of coarse you don't. If you want to take down my brother, you're going to have to follow my advice every step of the way and when it comes down to killing him…I'll do it. Understand?"

"It's a deal"

I smiled. "Ok then…partner"


	10. Chapter 10

Everybody! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had a huge case of writer's block. Please forgive me! I hope you all like it! Clothing on my profile~

P.S. I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or The Vampire Diaries!

Chapter 10

"I feel like I'm going crazy," Elena said as Bonnie, she and I sat around a table at the Grill, shipping on hot coffee while I munched on my cream cheese bagel. "Totally paranoid all the time"

"Elena," I said with my mouth full. I swallowed the whole thing down and wiped the crusts off the corners of my mouth. "It's totally understandable. With Klaus still being out there, who knows when he'll get even with us for trying to kill him" I said holding onto her hand.

"Why hasn't he made a move?" Elena asked letting go of my hand. "There has been no sigh of him. Nothing. Just my slow spiral into insanity"

"Join the club," Bonnie said. "Every time I close my eyes, I have that nightmare. On repeat"

"The same dream?" Elena asked.

"Yeah! Four coffins, Klaus is in one of them. It's weird"

"The same dream?" Elena asked Bonnie.

"Yeah! Four Coffins. Klaus is in one of them. It's weird"

"What if it's not just some dream? What if it's like…you know…witch dream?"

"It just stress," Bonnie said shrugging her shoulders. "I'll figure it out," Bonnie then turned her head and looked at me and gave me a suspicious look. "If it is a witch dream, shouldn't you have the same dream?" She asked me. "You know, now that you found out you're part witch you should be having some sort of dream…right?"

I shook my head back and forth. "No...I haven't been having any " I answered as I took a ship of my coffee.

"What about Justin? Has he?"

"He went back to New York for a couple of days…and if he did…he would have phoned" Bonnie nodded and took a ship of her coffee.

The truth was, I was having the same dreams as her. Every night I'm in the middle of the woods, late at night and its pitch black outside and I can't see a thing. The stars aren't even out. Then out of no where a fire lights up and I come to a clearing where there are four coffins and as I open up the one, there lays Klaus all dress up in a suit and tie and he's holding Elena's and my necklace and as I reach to go grab it, Klaus' eye pop open and his teeth sink into my neck and I wake up in bed. I talked to Justin about it but he doesn't understand the meaning of it yet. He wanted me to keep it under the hat until he understood it.

"And what about Stefan?" Bonnie asked, popping me back into reality. "Has there been any sign of him?"

I let out a huff. "I hope not. That bastard betrayed us. I hope I never see his ugly face again" I said as I looked into my coffee and took a ship of it.

"How is Damon handling it?" she asked.

"Damon is handling it the way Damon should" I said with a smile and took

Another ship of my coffee.

XXXXX

"Thanks a lot Damon," I said as I walked up the stairs where he was playing darts. "You told Elena about Jeremy and now she's freaking out outside about to scream at him on the phone"

"You are feisty when you are mad" he said looking at me after he hit a bulls eye.

I glared at him. "I'm not mad it's just that…I'm worried about Elena. She's been though so much and now with Jeremy I-"

"But what, Alex? He lost his job at the Grill. He can survive, Alex"

"But Elena's worrying that he's spiraling and if Elena is worried, then I am. Since him and Bonnie broke up, she sees that he's moody and he won't talk to any of us at home"

"It's typical teenager"

"Really? Do typical teenagers see ghosts and have all the people he care about die around him?"

"Not everyone," he said as he turned back to the dark board and aimed. "He still has you" he then shot at the board and missed the bulls eye. Damon let out a sigh and walked up to the board and picked the darts off the board.

"How are you? Are you ok?" I asked.

"What make you think I'm not ok?" he said as he turned around and looked at me.

"Come on, Damon. Your drunk…doesn't really make you look good"

"Hmmm," he said as he walked up to me. "What does make me look good" he said as he leaned in but I pushed him off.

"Hey! I'm not saying you look good, I'm just saying…I don't like you looking like this"

"Noted. See if I can make any improvements" he finished with a smile. I smiled back as we stared at each other for a while.

"Don't mind me" I heard somebody say behind me. I immediately turned around and saw who it was.

"Klaus" I said as I stared at him.

Klaus smiled at me as Damon took a step between Klaus and I. "You gonna do this in the Grill?" Damon asked. "In front of everyone? It's a little beneath you, don't you think?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," Klaus said as he walked up to us. "I just came down to my local pub to grab a drink with a mate," he turned around and looked at one of his hybrids standing behind him. "Get a round in, would you Tony?" Klaus asked. The hybrid, Tony, smiled at me as he pushed himself off the railing and started walking to the bar. Klaus looked back at me and smiled as my eyes shifted to his and kept glaring.

"I'm surprised you stuck around town long enough for happy hour" Damon said to Klaus.

"My sister seems to be missing," Klaus glared at Damon. "Need to sort that out"

"Are you talking about the gorgeous brunette psychopath that wants to decorate the town in blood," I glared at Damon as he glared at Klaus. "Or the cute bombshell psycho? Either one of them shouldn't be too hard to find"

"Truth is," Klaus said as he walked up to Damon slowly. "I've grown to rather like your little town. Think I might fancy a home here," he said as he took the darts out of Damon's hand. "Oh I imagine you're wondering how does this affect you," he said as he walked around Damon and stood in position to aim for the dart board. "The answer is: not in the slightest. Unless I get what I want and everyone behaves themselves you can go on living your little lives however you choose," He then turned around and looked at me. "You have my word" he said so soft.

I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him. "Your word doesn't mean anything to me. What else do you want from us?"

"Well for starters," he said as he pointed the dart at me and took a step. I put my hand on my wand that was lying in my back pocket. "You can tell me where I might find Stefan"

"Stefan skipped town the second he saved your ass" Damon said as he took a couple steps towards Klaus.

"Well you see that is a shame," Klaus said looking at Damon. He then turned and fired the dart at the dart board and hit a bulls eye, so hard that he almost broke the board in two. He then turned around and glared at Damon. "You brother stole from me. I need him found so I can take back what's mine"

"Do we look like Stefan?" I asked, sarcastically. Klaus glared at me. "Why don't you go find him and deal with him yourself?"

Klaus took a step towards me but Damon took a step in front of me. Klaus stopped and looked at Damon and smiled. He then looked back at me. "Well, this is me broadening the scope, sweetheart" he ended it with a smile.

I kept glaring at him and I pulled my wand out and raised it up a bit. "Now leave" I said, sternly.

Klaus kept smiling as he backed away and then left Damon and I alone.

XXXXX

After I left the Grill, I went home with Elena and Alaric, Justin, Elena and I discussed about Jeremy's behavior lately. When Jeremy came, home he told us he started hanging out with Tyler then things got worst when Elena told him he couldn't hang out with Tyler anymore. Jeremy then got angry at her and invited Tyler in. After Tyler left, Jeremy got a call while Elena, Alaric, Justin and I started talking. Next thing we knew, Jeremy was on the road standing in front of a moving car and Alaric ran to save him. After Damon came over, we decided that we needed to find Stefan and thanks to Bonnie, we knew exactly where to find him.

"I thought Bonnie said this place lost all it's mojo?" Damon asked as we both walking up to the abandon witch house.

"She did. They weren't very happy that she brought Jeremy back to life. Now…I think they want to tell her something to give her a heads up"

"I hate witches. So fickle…Passive aggressive…"

When we got up to the house, Damon entered first.

"Stefan!" I called as I followed in after Damon.

"Come on, Stef," Damon said as he continued on walking in until he reached the sunlight and started burning. He started covering his face until he ran into the shadows. "Really?" Damon called looking at the house. "Still?"

"You had you're ring on when you walked in," I said. "Why isn't it working now?"

"Witchy spirits aren't a big fan," he said looking at me and then looked back at the house. "And they use their juju to screw with my daylight ring!"

"Then go wait outside like a good boy" I said pointing to the door.

"Alex-"

"Go wait outside until I find him" I said as I walked into the house and found some stairs. I then continued down the stairs into the basement. "Stef?" I called. "Are you here?" I walked around the corner and saw this big empty space.

"Go away," I heard. I turned around and saw Stefan leaning against the wall, glaring at me. "You shouldn't be here, Alex"

"I'm not leavening until I get your help. Bonnie told me you were here"

"Well Bonnie sucks at keeping secrets" he said as he pushed himself off the wall and walked up to me.

"I'm not asking you, but I'm telling you to give Klaus his family back. You need to do it"

"Oh, really? Is that what I need to do?"

"He compelled Jeremy to stand on the road and wait for a speeding car to hit him. That's step number one. Step number two…he could hurt anyone of us. He'll do it until he gets those damn coffins!"

"Alex, stop talking," I glared at him. "I'm not giving Klaus anything"

"Are you an idiot? He almost killed Jeremy! My cousin! If he tried it once, he'll try again!"

"Not really my problem" he said quietly.

I glared at him as I raised my hand and slapped him right across the face. "I hope you rot in hell for all I care!" I screamed at him as I walked around the corner and up the stairs.

As I walked around the corner and out to door, Damon walked up to me. "That Didn't go over well" he said.

"I don't even want to talk about it" I stated as I continued walking straight forward.

"Let me talk to him" Damon said.

"Forget it!" I screamed as I turned around and looked at him. "Besides, good like getting in with all that witchy voodoo going on in there" I said as I gestured my hand towards the house.

Damon then started walking up to me as he dug his hands in his pocket and pulled out his car keys. "Here," he said as he grabbed my hand and placed his keys in it. "Take my car keys. I looked down at my hand and then back up into his icy blue eyes. "You go talk to you brother and figure out what to do next, I'll talk to mine"

"But-" Before I could stop him, he was already walking towards the house.

XXXXX

When I got back into town, I parked Damon's car in front of the house and went inside. I guess I could have just used magic and flashed myself home but I didn't know what to do with Damon's keys. As I walked into the house, I saw Alaric just get up from the couch which Elena hovering over him like a mother with her child.

"Alex" Elena said when she noticed me standing there at the base of the living room.

"Hey," I said to her and then focused my attention on Ric. "Ric, when did you…awake?"

"Oh just as few minutes ago"

We then heard somebody's foot steps coming from the kitchen and saw that it was Justin. He stared at Alaric. "You're up," Justin said. "How are ya?" "Fine" Ric said.

I looked at Justin. "When did you get into town?" I asked.

"About an hour ago," he said. "Elena called me and told me what happened.

"How is Jeremy?" Alaric asked, looking at Elena.

"Hating me" she said as she still stood behind him. "Hating life. Hating the fact that we can't even have a family dinner without somebody dying before dessert"

I then noticed Alaric shifting back and forth. "Ric, are you alright?" I asked as jumped down the step and saw Alaric bend down and started coughing in his hand and saw the blood in his hand.

"Ric!" Elena and I said at the same time.

"Something's wrong," he said as he slowly started walking towards the front door. "The ring" He said before collapsing on the floor.

Justin and I quickly kneeled by his side and tried to help him. I turned and looked at Elena. "Call 911!" I screamed.

She nodded and ran to get a phone. Minutes later, the paramedics arrived. The door bell rang and I ran up to get it.

"What happened?" One paramedic asked.

"He was on the street and got hit by a car," they then walked pass me and examined Alaric as Justin and Elena stood behind him watching. "He was coughing up blood and-"

"Get his vitals" The Paramedic interrupted me.

"Pulse pretty weak," the other one said. "Looks like internal bleeding. We gotta get him outta here"

"Let's move"

"Let's not and say we did," I heard somebody else say. I saw Justin, Elena and the two paramedics look at something behind me. Elena's eyes were wide open. I turned around and saw that hybrid from the Grill leaning against the door. "Why don't you two meet us at the hospital?" he said as he compelled the paramedics.

"You can't" I whispered. I turned around and saw them pick up their bags and walked pass me. "You can't just leave him like this!" I glared at the hybrid as I whipped my wand out of my back pocket and pointed it at him. "You get those paramedics back right now before I flash you ass to another universe!"

"You can still save his life, Alex," he held his wrist up and showed me the bare skin. "Here. Take my blood. He then sighed loudly as he looked at the door frame. "I can't get in," he said looking back at me. "You're gonna have to invite me"

"The hell I will!"

"Then why don't you go find a spell to save you're friend," I didn't say anything. "Oh that right. I wouldn't be here if you already had one"

"We didn't do anything to you! Why are you doing this?"

"Klaus asked for his family. You didn't deliver" Ric then started coughing. Elena and Justin ran to his side while I stood there still pointing my wand at the hybrid. "Might want to invite me in, Alex" I glared at him as I shook my head back and forth.

All of a sudden, the hybrid jerks a bit and falls the ground. My eyes watch him it the ground and then look up to see Jeremy standing on the sidewalk with a crossbow in his hands.

"What the hell, Jer? Where did you learn that?" I asked.

"He's not dead yet" Jeremy said as he walked up the stairs and into the house, passing me. I watched him walk into the kitchen and come back with a big knife in his hands. He then walked pass me and kneeled beside the 'dead' hybrid.

"You're not-" But before I could finish my sentence, Jeremy already raised the knife up and chopped off the hybrids head. I screamed as I covered my eyes.

"Now he's dead," I heard Jeremy say. I then peaked through my fingers and saw Jeremy stand up, still looking at the body. "We've gotta get Alaric to the hospital now" He said as he dropped the knife and ran into the house, pass me. I just stood there frozen in shock. After the many experience of death I have witness, this one had gotta been the worst of them all.

XXXXX

Elena left to go return Rebekah to Klaus as I stayed home and got rid of the blood off the porch. I told Justin to go with her to protect her. I asked Damon to come over and get rid of the body. I decided to use magic to get rid of the blood stain because I couldn't stand the sight of scrubbing the blood off the porch.

I sat in the living room, processing everything when I heard Damon's big black boots hit the hardwood and walk straight towards me. "Is it gone?" I asked, looking down at my hands.

"Yeah," Damon said. "Tony to headless hybrid is down at the bottom of Steven's Quarry"

"And Alaric?"

"Took care of him, too. He'll be fine. How are you?" He asked still standing in front of me.

"I used magic on the porch. Hopefully, I didn't miss a spot"

"Alex," he said. "Look at me," he demanded. I let out a sigh as I raised my head and saw him standing there. "It's gonna be ok"

I let out a small laugh. "That's what you say all the time but it never is 'ok!'" I yelled. I shook my head and looked back down at my feet. "I need to tell you something," I said. "And you're not gonna like it," I looked back up and saw the worried look in his eyes. "Elena made a deal with Klaus. She gave him back Rebekah"

"What?" He looked at me like I was crazy. He pulled up a chair and sat in front of me. "No. No, no, no she did not do that. Rebekah is gonna come here and try and kill Elena"

"I told Elena it will be fine and I don't think Klaus will let her because of him needing Elena to make hybrids"

"So now you're trusting him?"

"Are you crazy? No, I don't but I…lately…I fell like I can trust no one. With this Stefan situation…he's not going to just give Klaus those coffins"

"My brother is…sort of running his own show right now"

"Oh yeah. Well my cousin just cut off a hybrids head right in front of me," I then buried my face in my hands. "I can't deal with this. It's so much. Elena's freaking out about Jeremy," I looked back up at him. "And who can blame her? He's only 16 years old. When I was 16 the only thing I had to worry about was getting the next sweet deal and impressing Riley the cute baseball catcher not…Vampires, Werewolves and Hybrids ruining my everyday life"

"Alex"

"Damon…I don't' think I can do this…to my family anymore. Especially Jeremy. I have to…help them. I have to-"

"Alex," he stopped me by grabbing my face. "You'll help them. We'll help them. Ok?" I nodded.

XXXXX

After Elena and Justin came back, Elena asked Damon to compel Jeremy to go to Denver and stay there fore a while. After he did that, I went outside to show Damon out the door.

"I wanted to help them," I said as I walked out the door. "But that…that was more then help"

"You just saved his life, Alex," he said behind me. "Take it from me, strange is bad, dead is worse"

I turned around and looked at him. "Was that you're motto when we asked you to compel him on Halloween?"

"Look, I know he found out and he got over it," he then walked up to me and stood beside me. "Again: not dead, Alex," he then stared at me straight in the eye. "He's lucky to have a family like you"

"Thanks" I said with a smile.

"No problem"

"Don't say that because it wasn't 'no problem'. You do so much for me and always get nothing in return. If you never came into my life…I don't know what I would do"

Damon stared at me as he took a big gulp. "You should know this, Alex. Stefan didn't screw us over. He screwed us over but he had a good reason"

I stared at him with a confused look on my face. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"He saved Klaus to save me. Then he stole the coffins to get even"

"I don't believe that? Why would he steal it if he wanted to protect you? I don't get what it means"

"What's it even mean? Means I'm an idiot. 'Cause I thought for one seconds that I wouldn't have to feel guilty anymore"

There was a pause.

"Guilty about what?" I asked softly.

He shifted his body and faced me. "For wanting what I want"

"And that is?" He stared at me for a long time before I realized he meant me. "I…I can't-"

"I know. Believe me, I get it. Brother's girl and all" he said with a smile. He then turned and took a step down the porch but then stopped. "No! No, you know what?" He asked as he turned around and looked at me. I turned my head and stared at him funny. "If I'm gonna feel guilty about something, I'm gonna feel guilty about this" he said as he walked up to me, grabbed my face and pressed his lips against mine.

I could feel the sparks between out lips again. It was like the time at the boarding house all over again. The same type of passion. The same type of energy that I never got when Stefan kissed me or Mason or any other boy I ever kissed.

Damon then pulled apart from me and stared into my eyes. "Good night" he said with a smile as he pulled away and walked down the stairs and to his car.

Again, I was left on the porch frozen. There was a part of me inside that wanted to run up to him and press my lips against his again…but there was another part of me that hated myself for thinking that or the matter of even liking that kiss. Is it possible to be in love with 3 men at the same time?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I ran through the rain, running down the road to the Boarding House. My wet hair flying all over the place. As I ran down the pathway, Damon came out of the house and walked up to me with a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong?" he asked as his jet black hair got soaked in the rain and everything else he was wearing. I ran as fast as I could to him as my feet hit the puddles, making me more wet. Damon's arms were wide open as he kept walking up to me. Then, at that moment, I ran into his arms and pressed my lips into his and I felt that sparks between us that I just couldn't stop thinking about.

My eye then opened wide.

_Drop everything now,  
Meet me in the pouring rain,  
Kiss me on the sidewalk,  
Take away the pain-_

I pulled the head phone out of my ear and hit the pause button on my phone and then hit my head back into the pillow and looked up at the ceiling. There was then a knock at the door.

"Come in" I said, still looking at the ceiling.

The door creeped open and there stood Elena, in her athletic wear. "You going to get out of bed anytime soon?" She asked as she leaned against the door.

"Can I just lay here and die?" I asked as I kept looking up at the ceiling.

"No," she said as she walked up and laid beside me and looked up at the ceiling with me. "If you die, who will be my partner in crime?" We both laughed. "What's wrong?" she asked.

I let out a loud sigh. "It's Damon" I said looking up at the ceiling.

She turned over and leaned her head on her hand. "What now?" She asked with a concerned look on her face.

I glanced at her for one second before looking back up. I closed my eyes, let out another sigh, and turned my body and leaned on my hand the exact way she did. "Promise you won't tell anyone?" I asked her. She nodded. "Especially Bonnie"

"I promise!" she exclaimed. "Now tell me"

Again, another sigh escaped my mouth and closed my eyes, waiting to see the look on Elena's face when I told her. "Damon…and I," I opened my eyes and looked at her straight in the eye. "Ki-kissed"

Elena's eyes popped out of her sockets. "What?!" She sat up straight and looked down at me. I sat up and looked at her all scared. "Why-"

"Hey," I interrupted her. "If it makes you feel better, he caught me _way _off guard. He just walked up to me and planted one great big fat kiss on my lips"

There was a pause.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. You know, there is a part of me that really liked that kiss. I just want to relive it again but…there is another part of me that…feels like a bad person. For months…I waited for the day to kiss Stefan again and hold him in my arms…and now with Mason-"

"What's wrong with Mason"

"Oh…I…I didn't tell you," I let out another sigh. "Mason told me he still love me"

"Do you still love him?" she asked.

"I…I don't know. I mean…I might have some feelings for him but…I don't know if I can if he's serving Klaus"

"I'm sorry, Alex" she said as she grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly.

I looked at her and smiled. "It's ok. It's not your fault. Promise you won't tell anyone"

"I promise" I smiled as I hugged her and she hugged me back.

I pulled away and laughed. "Now go take a shower before we leave. You reek" She laughed.

"Ok, ok," she said as she jumped off the bed and walked out the door. "I'm gone"

XXXXX

Elena and I pulled into the school and made our way straight to Caroline's locker with the balloons and streamers and quickly started decorating the front of the locker because we were running low on time before the bell rang.

"Hey," we both turned our heads and saw Bonnie walking quickly up to us with the card. "Sorry I'm late," Bonnie said as Elena put the steamers on the locker and I passed her the tape. "I…I got held up" she said as she now stood beside us.

"It's ok," Elena said. "We just got here too. Can you pass me the balloons?" she asked Bonnie. Bonnie bent down and did as she asked. "Thanks" she said as I passed her the tape and she taped the balloons on the locker. "What got you running late?" she asked Bonnie again.

"I was working on some new spells. You?"

"Working out with Alaric" Elena said.

Bonnie then looked at me. "And what's you're excuse?"

"Slept in…plus Elena offered to drive me today" I said.

Bonnie smiled at me as she held up the card. That said 'Happy Birthday Caroline!'

I smiled as I took it off her hands. "Don't mind if I do" I said as I placed it on the locker. I laughed as I looked at the two of them and they both just smiled at me.

"So," Elena said. "I have something I need to tell you, and you're not gonna like it" she said to Bonnie.

Bonnie's face expression changed from happy to concern. "What happened?" she asked in a worried tone.

"Jeremy is gonna be leaving town for a while. He'll be staying with some old family friends in Denver, until this whole Klaus thing blows over"

"Jeremy wouldn't just leave you to deal with Klaus on your own"

"I know, I-WE," she said as she looked at me for a second before looking back at Bonnie. "Asked Damon to compel him"

"You what?"

"I know, Bonnie but it's not safe for him here anymore. Leaving will give him a better life. The only reason I'm telling you is because I know that you tow haven't really worked out your stuff and I thought maybe you'd wanna say goodbye," Bonnie nodded. "Oh," Elena said as she grabbed her purse. "I forgot the confetti in the car. Can you guys wait here until I come back?" We both nodded. Elena then turned her heal and quickly ran down the hallway and out of our sites.

Bonnie turned to me and looked at me like I was crazy. I shrugged my shoulders and continued taping streamers on Caroline's locker. "I can't believe you agreed to this"

"I didn't agree to anything, Bonnie" I said as I put the last streamer on and turned to her.

"What? Then why would you let Damon compel him?"

"Because," I let out a sigh. "Elena wanted me to do it. I hated seeing her like this. Plus…lately, she's been stressing me out because she's being super paranoid. I just…I just wanted her to lay off, ok. The truth is…I don't want Jeremy to leave. He's been such a good brother in wanting to help out that…I thought it would be a good thing that he'd stay and help but Elena doesn't agree. Understand" Bonnie nodded.

I turned around and saw Jeremy at the end of the hall way. I turned my head and looked at Bonnie. "Jeremy's there. You better go say goodbye to him before he packs," the school bell then rang. "I gotta go," I said to her. "See you later" I then continued down the hall and headed to class.

XXXXX

"Surprise!" Matt, Elena, Bonnie and I screamed as the four of us jumped around the corner and startled Caroline. Bonnie, Matt and I all wore party hats while Elena wore Caroline's birthday crown. Matt held the balloons and Bonnie held the card.

"Happy Birthday" Matt said as the three of us laughed.

"What are you guys doing here?" Caroline asked with a shocked look on her face.

"Well," Elena said. "you blew off school and missed our work of birthday art, so…" Elena said as we pulled off the birthday crown and put in on Caroline's head.

"Change into warmer clothes," Bonnie commanded. "We are going tot the falls. Smores, camp fire"

"Cake, like where we were little"

"Except with the tequila" Matt said. I pushed him in the arm and laughed a little.

Caroline laughed a bit before her smile disappeared. "Thanks, guys," she said. "Really, I'm just not feeling my birthday this year"

"What?" I asked in a shocked tone. "Weren't you the one that told me when I first got here that everyone celebrates your birthday and that's its everyone special day of the year?"

"Yeah, and now, it's just a reminder that technically, I'm dead," the smile disappeared from all of our faces. "Look, I'm didn't even like 17 and the only point to 17 is to get to 18, it's a filler year…I'm stuck in a filler year"

"Don't say that Caroline"

"You're not stuck" Elena said.

"Yeah I am, but its ok. You know, it's all good. I will be fine but I just need some time to wallow in it"

"Ok," Elena said. "Well I think I have another idea"

XXXXX

"What are we doing here?" I moaned as we entered the crypt.

"Yeah," Bonnie said. "This is creepy, even for us"

"No, Caroline was right," Elena said as she walked in and placed the cake on a stool beside a coffin.

Bonnie walked in and placed the lantern on a bench. I followed her and stood beside her with my wand held up, showing light. Matt walked in with a flashlight and stood beside the bench beside ours and Caroline walked in slowly standing beside the front entrance.

"Technically, she's dead," Caroline nodded. "Sorry but you don't' need a birthday, you need a funeral," she said as she gestured to the crypt. You need to say goodbye to your old life so that you can move on with your new one" Elena said a she opened the cake box.

Caroline smiled. "Ok, here lies Caroline Forbes"

"Cheerleader" Elena said while putting a candle on the cake.

"Miss Mystic Falls" I said as Elena put another one.

"Third grade hopscotch champion" Elena said, again, putting on another candle. Caroline laughed at Elena.

"Friend," Bonnie said. "Daughter, overachiever"

"Mean girl," Matt said. Caroline glared at Matt. "Sometimes, no offense"

"Ah, none taken" Caroline said.

"And a little bossy sometimes," Caroline glared at me. "I'm kidding" I said as I held up my hands in defense.

"She was 17," Elena said as she put the last candle on. "And she had a really good life," she pulled the cake out of the box and brought it up to Caroline. "So rest in peach so that she can move forward. That's what you really need," Elena then looked to the rest of us. "What we all really need," We all looked at each other and nodded. "Amen…or cheers or whatever," we all laughed.

Matt brought up the tequila and took a ship.

Elena then turned to Bonnie. "Bonnie?" she asked as she gestured to the cake.

Bonnie nodded and closed her eyes and in seconds, the candles on the cake lilt up.

"Nice," Elena said to Bonnie and then looked at Caroline. "Ok, make a wish" Caroline smiled at her before closing her eyes before blowing the candles out a couple seconds later.

XXXXX

After Caroline blew out the candles, we cut the cake. Bonnie and I sat on one bench and Elena sat on the bench across from us. Matt grabbed his piece before snatching it from Bonnie's hand.

He was about to take a ship before Elena snatched it back. "Ah ha," she said. "I need it more than you do, trust me," Matt shrugged his shoulder to me before taking a seat beside me. I then noticed her looking at something behind Bonnie, Matt and I. "Caroline, what are you doing?"

"Hm," Caroline said. "Nothing. Hm?"

The three of us turned around and looked at her and saw the phone in her hand.

"Caroline," I said. "Don't even try lying to us" I said with a smile.

"I might have texted Tyler"

"Caroline" Elena said as she put the bottle down beside her.

"What? I'm delicate"

"Give her a break," Bonnie said as the three of us turned back around. "You can't control what everyone does all the time" Matt and I looked at each other and bit our lips before looking back at Bonnie and Elena.

"Wow" Elena said.

"Ouch, Bon" Matt said as he got up and stood beside the wall by the entrance.

"Sorry, I know it's Caroline's birthday, funeral or whatever but, I just feel it's really wrong that you compelled Jeremy to leave town"

"I'm doing it to protect him, Bonnie. I want to give him a chance to have a quiet normal life. Ask Alex. She agrees with me on this"

"But-" I said before Bonnie interrupted me.

"No she doesn't, she wants Jeremy to stay as much as I do"

Elena looked at me in shock. "What?"

"Yeah, that's right Elena, not everyone has to agree to you're demands. Jeremy should be able to choose how he wants to live it, you're taking his choices away"

"Bonnie, you can't tell him"

"Why? Are you going to ask Alex to compel me not to?"

"Would you two just stop!" I yelled as I stood up from my seat. Everyone looked at me in shock. "You two are being absolutely stupid" I said as I walked over to Matt and stood beside him.

"No kidding," Matt said. "You guys are ruining a perfect funeral"

"I'm sorry," Bonnie said. "I'm m just gonna go sleep it off or something," She stood up from her seat and turned around to look at Caroline. "Happy Birthday" she said to her before walking out the door.

"Bon" I said trying to stop her but it was no use.

XXXXX

Tyler came a couple minutes after Bonnie left. The three of us were sitting around, joking, when Tyler walked in. "Sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to crash the party"

"So don't" Matt said, now standing up.

"No, it's…it's ok," Caroline said now standing up from her seat. "Hi"

"Can I talk to you for a sec? It's kind of important" Tyler said to her. She nodded as she started walking around us.

"Caroline," I said as I grabbed her arm. "Don't"

"I'll be fine" she said as she let go of me and walked off with Tyler.

After they left, Elena and I turned back to Matt. "Are you ok?" Elena asked Matt.

"Yeah," he said as he took the tequila from her. "I want her to be happy you know. It's what I want for all of you guys, in the middle of this crazy life we got stuck living"

"I've been stuck in a crazy life since the day I born," I said. "There's not escape for me" I said as I snatched the tequila from Matt and took a ship.

"Is that how you see it, though?" Elena asked him. "That we're stuck?"

"I'd say it's attached itself to you all pretty tight, yeah"

Elena nodded in agreement. "Bonnie is right, you know I have no business messing in Jeremy's head. I just don't know what else to do"

"Elena," I said. "What Bonnie said about me before…you know…I'm only looking out for you guys"

She nodded. "I know…it's just…Jeremy's in danger her. I can't loose anyone else that I love"

Matt and I nodded. "Come on, " I said as I stood up from my seat. "Let's go look for Caroline. She's been gone a while"

Matt and Elena nodded as Matt grabbed the flash light and I pulled out my wand for light.

"Caroline!" Matt called as he stepped out of the crypt.

Elena and I followed him. "Great," Elena said. "We've been abandoned"

"Don't say that" I said.

"Ok we're going on a search party," Elena said. "I don't trust that she won't get back together with him"

"Caroline!" Both Matt and I called at the same time.

"Come on, Caroline!" Elena called. "We don't' have anymore drinks! Matt's being haunted by the Fell ghosts" she said in a playful tone and then stared pushing Matt around. Matt smiled as he pushed her back.

"You guys a wasted" I said as they kept playing together. All of a sudden, something grabbed Matt and pushed him into the wall. Elena and I stood there in shock and saw who it was. "Stefan?" I asked in disbelief. He stared at me. "What are you doing?" he then grabbed me and did the same and then everything faded to black.

XXXXX

I woke up to somebody shaking me awake. "Alex, get up" I heard someone say.

I opened my eyes slowly and saw Matt above me. "How long have I been out for?" I asked as I slowly got up.

Matt helped me. "I don't know," he said. "Maybe…10 minutes"

I dug in my pocket and saw that my phone was missing. "Damn it! The bastard took it"

"Who?" I let out a sigh.

"Stefan," I turned towards Matt. "Give my your phone"

Matt dug in his pocket and pulled out his phone. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Calling Damon. You go find Caroline and take her home, I'll find Elena" I said as I started running into the wood and dialed Damon's number.

"Now its not the good time" Damon answered.

"Damon, it's me" I said.

"Where are you?"

"In the cemetery. Stefan knocked us out. Where are you?"

"At the Town Hall party still. Already talked to Stefan"

"What did he say?"

"He wants Klaus to get rid of his hybrids or…he's going to kill Elena"

"What?!"

"Don't worry. I just talked to Klaus. Hopefully, Klaus agrees"

"That's not good enough for me. Where's Klaus?"

"Outside…waiting for Stefan's call. Alex, don't you da-"

I hung up the phone, stuck it in my pocket and pulled out my wand. I then flashed myself to town hall and realized I was beside the hall. I ran around the corner and saw Klaus standing in front of the hall talking on the phone. "Klaus!" I screamed as I ran up to him. Klaus turned around and stared at me as I ran up to him and stopped. "What's going on?" I asked as I tried to catch my breath. "What did he say?"

"He's going to drive Elena off Wickery Bridge if I don't get my hybrids out of town"

"Then do it"

"He won't do it"

I let out a groan as I snatched the phone form Klaus' hands. "Stefan, don't do it," I said immediately into the phone. "You don't know what you're doing"

"Stay out of this, Alex," Stefan said. "And put Klaus back on the phone"

"Stefan you won't do it"

"Try me"

A couple seconds later, I heard Elena starting to cough on the other line. "No! No! No! What are you doing?!" Elena screamed.

"What did you just do?"

"I just fed her my blood. No more hybrids if she is a vampire"

I looked over to Klaus and saw the shock in his eyes as he stared at me. "Like I said, you won't do it" I said as I kept staring at Klaus.

"Like I said before Alex, try me. Tell Klaus the next thing will be his coffins. Say goodbye to your family Klaus" he said, knowing Klaus could hear him. I could hear the car going faster and faster. I took the phone and placed it in Klaus' hands.

"What are you doing?" Klaus asked.

"Just hold it!" I screamed at him as I pulled my wand out and flashed myself into the phone and I appeared in the back seat of Stefan's car.

"Alex?" Elena asked in shock. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to save you," I said as I grabbed Stefan's shoulder. "Stefan, stop the car!" he ignored me and kept going faster. "Stefan!"

"Stefan slow down!" Elena screamed just as we were about to approach the bridge, Klaus spoke up.

"Fine, I'll send them away, you win"

But Stefan kept going and we were about to go on the bridge. "Stefan stop!" Elena and I both screamed.

"Stop the car, Stefan!" Klaus said. Before we knew it, Stefan slammed on the breaks and Elena and I jerked forward, making Elena scream.

Elena immediately got of the car and helped me get out as we walked side by side down the road.

"Get back in the car" I heard Stefan say as I heard the door close.

"Stay away from me" Elena said throuh the tears.

"Elena, just keep walking" I said as I followed behind her.

"Elena Alex, get in the car" Stefan said before Elena turned around.

"How could you?!" She screamed at him. I turned around and glared at him. Stefan stood there staring at us with a sincere look on his face. "My parents died going over this bridge," she said as she pointed to the bridge. "I almost died. You knew that. You're the one who saved me"

Then that sincere look was wiped off his face in a couple of seconds. "Look," he said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "He had to believe that I would do it alright, yours," he then looked at me. "And your fear in it sold it"

"What if he hadn't?" Elena asked through the tears.

"He did"

"What if he hadn't, Stefan?" I said sternly.

"He did, Alex!" he screamed at me. "He backed down! He has a weakness. If I know his weakness, I can destroy him"

I glared at him one last time before turning to Elena and pulled my wand out. "I'm going to send you home, ok"

"But-" she sobbed.

"Go home and don't come out until I get there. Alright?" she nodded. I then pointed my wand at her and she was gone. I turned around and stared at Stefan who still had his hands in his pockets. "Is that all matters? After…everyone that went on…that's it? Destroying a man…no…a monster who...who has other enemies that want to destroy him. Including my ancestor"

"Destroying Klaus is all I have left"

"What about me? I've been here this whole time waiting for you" I said through the tears.

Stefan shook his head. "I lost you the minute I left town with him," my heart stopped. "You just haven't let yourself admit that yet"

"Pushing me away won't stop me from what I want. You can't make me hate you. You can't make me think-"

"I don't' really care what you think about me anymore, Alex" He said as he turned around and got into his car and drove off leaving me by myself on the bridge falling to my knees.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry guys but this ones a short chapter. Sorry about that. I promise you the next one will be long! Now that Elijah will be back ;)

Enjoy!

P.S. I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or The Vampire Diaries!

* * *

Chapter 12

I walked through the dark forest, coming into the light where it showed a meadow covered in flowers. I looked down at the ground and saw my toes in between the grass and noticed the locket around my neck. I lifted it up and looked at the embroidering.

"What the-" I said to myself before a noticed something out of the corner of my eye.

There I saw the four coffins again, sitting there in the field. The sun shining down on it. I slowly walked up to it and looked at each and every one of them before I stopped at one coffin. I don't know why but something inside of me told me to open it. I slowly walked up to in and put my figures under the latch to try and open it but as soon as I touched it the beautiful scenery around me turned dark. The sky was now grey, the trees I just walked through were dead and the atmosphere was smokey and the ground was now dirt covered in human bones. I stared at the ground in fear before somebody broke me out.

"One must open the box," I looked up and saw a woman with blonde hair and brown eyes and her dress was _way _out of this century. "To know the truth"

I stared at her puzzled before a took a step towards her. "Wh-"

Before a could finish my sentence, Klaus was standing in front of me and immediately sunk his fangs into my neck. My eyes then popped open and I rose from my bed, covered in sweat. I was breaking heavily.

'What was that about?' I thought to myself.

XXXXX

Bonnie called Elena and I over to the abandoned witch house to tell her about Stefan and Marina's plan to take the coffins. I couldn't believe they were working together on this. Bonnie, Elena and I stood in front of the coffins before us in the basement.

"I've been having these dreams for days now," Bonnie said to us. "It's like the witches are trying to send me a message"

I had my arms over my chest and shook my head. "How could you guys keep this from us?" I asked in anger. "Especially if Marina's in on it"

"Stefan thought," Bonnie said, now facing me. "if you two knew where the coffins were, Klaus could threaten people to get the information out of you guys"

I let out a sigh.

"So," Elena said, trying to break the tension. "These are the rest of his family?"

"Yeah. Elijah and two others," Bonnie said looking back and fourth between the three coffins in front of us. She then laid eyes of the one against the wall. "This one," she said walking up to it. "is the one we can't open," she then turned around and looked at us. "We don't' knew who is in it, or what's in it. Only that I think my dream's telling me it'll help us kill Klaus"

'Is that what my dream's telling me to?" I asked myself in my head…but…that would mean…I might be able to open it…maybe? I was broken out of thought when Stefan walked in and stood beside me.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked, glaring at Bonnie.

"I need them to know about the coffin" Bonnie said, gesturing to the coffin behind her.

"And I needed you to keep them out of this, Bonnie"

"Is this all part of your and Marina's plan, Stefan?" I asked, glaring at him. "What's next? Going to gag both Elena and I and drag us somewhere so nobody finds out about your little secret?"

Stefan let out a little laugh before turning to me. "Don't' tempt me, Alex" he said as he glared back.

It was like we were having a glare fight before Bonnie broke it up. "I think I know who can open the coffin, Stefan," she said. "And I need Elena to help me find her"

I turned and looked at her in shock. "Why can't I help?" I asked in disbelief.

"Because you don't know what she looks like"

"I can help after you show me her Facebook picture?"

"Find who?" Stefan asked, ignoring what I was saying. "What are you talking about?"

Bonnie then looked at Elena and walked up to her while she was pulling something out of her back pocket. "I couldn't place her face at first. Then I realized" Bonnie stood beside Elena and showed her a picture.

Elena's eyes open wide. "Oh my god, Bonnie" Elena said.

Stefan then snatched the photo out of Elena's hand and we both saw a picture of a woman with a baby girl. "Who is this?" Stefan asked.

"It's my Mom" Bonnie said.

XXXXX

Bonnie desperately wanted to go see her mom and Elena and I wanted to help but we knew Stefan would kill us if we just left. So, after we left the abandoned house, we went back to my place and looked for her and thanks from the help from Damon, we found her…before he told Bonnie that he and I kissed. I wanted to go with them to go see her mom but I knew Stefan would kill us so I volunteered to keep Stefan busy so they could go see her. After I sent Elena and Bonnie off, I went to The Grill to look for Stefan, hoping he would come here for a drink but the only person I found was Damon and Alaric.

They were sitting by the bar, talking about something. I prayed to god that they didn't notice me. I stood up and put my bag over my shoulder and immediately ran into someone. "Ooops," I said. "Sorry about that," I looked up at the man and noticed the had the most beautiful eyes. He smiled at me. "I..." I was trying to get the words out of my mouth. "So…so sorry about that" I mumbled as I kept staring.

He laughed. "I'm sorry," he said in a British accent. "It's all my fault. I should watch where I was going"

I nodded until I noticed he was staring at me funny. I crocked my head. "Is something on my face?" I said as I touched it in fear.

He let out another laugh. "No, no it's just…you look like someone I know"

I let out a laugh. "I get that a lot. Trust me," I said with a smiled. "You're new here?"

"Yeah…I…I just got here," he said. "I'm Henry" he said as he let out a hand to shake.

Funny, that was the name of the boy from Marina's village. The one that got her in trouble.

I took his hand and shook it back. "Alex. Alex Russo"

"Pleasure to meet you Alex"

I smiled back. "I…I got to go," I said gesturing to the door. "I need to meet someone. Nice meeting you, Henry"

I turned around and started walking to the door. I was completely pass him when I heard. "I know what you are" he said.

I stopped and felt my eyes pop out of my sockets and turned my heel to look at him. "What?" I asked in shock.

"You're a," he looked around to see if anyone was listening and then leaned in. "A wizard" he whispered.

I took a step towards him and leaned it. "What's it going to take you to shut mouth" I whispered back.

He smiled and gestured to the table beside us. "A talk" I let out a sigh.

He pulled up a seat for me and I sat in it. Then he walked around the table and took a seat in the table across from me.

"How do you know what I am?" I asked.

"I've know you're family's secret for a thousand years" he said.

"But that means…you know Marina…you're Henry…the boy she had an affair with"

He smiled. "Marina's been talking about me?"

"Yeah when I wanted to know why we shouldn't wake Mikeal"

"I heard about that," he said as he leaned back. "Congrats on killing him"

"Don't congratulate me, congratulate Klaus. He's the one who put the stake in him"

"Never was a fan of Niklaus"

I then leaned in. "How are you here?" I asked. "Are you a vampire? But wouldn't that make you a hybrid?"

"Not exactly. See after Marina and her family became vampires, I tried to track her down. I asked the witch, Ayanna, gave me the gift of being immortal but not have feed off blood. I lied to her saying that I would track Original family down and kill them…but in reality, I only was looking for Marina"

"Why?"

"Because…I still love her," he let out a sigh and leaned back into his chair. "I…loved Marina since the first day I saw her and…I felt awful after she left. Then two years later she walks back into the village as a blood thirsty demon," he looked off into the distance. "I wanted to find her and put the humanity back into her but…every time I got a lead on her…she'd be gone"

"So you've been looking for a thousand years for her?"

"Yes…and the only people I could find close to her are her doppelgängers," he then leaned in. "Has she been here?" he whispered.

I nodded. "Yes but I don't know where she is now," He nodded. "So…you're just a werewolf then…right?"

"Yes but I can't turn on a full moon. That was one of the things I asked Ayanna to do for me," he then looked over at Damon and Alaric, still talking. "And my bite can still kill a vampire so I suggest you keep watch of you're company"

I laughed. "Don't worry," I said staring at him. "I always watch"

He laughed and then stood up from his seat. I stood up after him. "Might I add before we go, you might want to check on you're friends. The Petrova doppelgänger and the Bennett witch"

"Why?" I asked giving him a concerned look.

"I believe going to see the mother may have been a terrible idea"

I crossed my arms over my chest. "How do you know about that?"

"We'll keep in touch," he said as he grabbed my hand and kissed it. "Miss Russo" with that, he let go of my hand and walked out of The Grill.

After he walked out the door and immediately ran to the bathroom and look to see if anyone was in the stalls. After I checked, I took out of my back pocket and flashed myself to Elena and then stood in front of a small country house.

"What the-"

"Alex look out!" I heard Elena scream. I turned around and the saw a big brown blur coming straight for my face, knocking me out.

XXXXX

I woke up to the sound of someone breathing heavily. I groaned and tried to stretch my arms and legs but I couldn't. I opened my eyes and saw that I was tried around and pole and that my legs were tied. I looked up and saw Elena tied to the pole across my me and Stefan on the ground with bullet hole in his chest.

"Elena" I said.

She looked at me in relief. "Alex," she said. "Thank god you're ok"

"What happened?"

"Jamie knocked you out"

"Whose Jamie?"

"Abby's, Bon's mom, 'step-son' kind of"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a man walking up to the barn with a gun in his hand. "Abby hasn't' called yet" he said to Elena.

"Jamie," she said to the man. "Please, just let us go"

"No!" he screamed as he reloaded the gun. "Please just don't do anything. Look, I don't know why I shot him, I don't know why I knocked her out," he said gesturing his head towards me. "I don't know why I'm holding this gun but If you move or do anything. I will shoot him again"

"Ok, I won't. Who gave you that gun?"

"A man came by earlier today," Jamie said with tears in his eyes. "he said it was wooden buckshot and told me if anyone got in our way, I'm suppose to shoot him"

"What else did he say?"

"If Abby didn't find the location of some coffins, I'm supposed to shoot myself"

"What about me? What about Alex? What did he say about us?"

"I'm not supposed to hurt you two"

"Too late for that" I interrupted.

"I didn't know it was you!" he screamed at me. "I'm sorry"

Elena glared at me and then looked at Jamie with sadness in her eyes. "Are you sure? Because these ropes are so tight, that it is hurting me" He went over to go help Elena but the moment he got close, Elena broke free and grabbed the gun then knocked him out with it. She then dropped the gun and ran over to me and untied the ropes.

After I was free, I ran over to Stefan and kneeled by his side. "Let me help," I said. "What can we do?"

"Every time," Stefan said. "I move, the wood shifts inside of me. I can feel it scraping against my heart. You need to get the pieces out"

"I could just use-"

"Get it out now!" Stefan screamed.

"Alright" I let out a squeal before I dug my finger into his chest and started taking out the bullets.

XXXXX

After we helped take the bullets out, I told Stefan I kissed Damon the other night. He didn't say anything and got up and walked off. I left Elena in the house and went out to go meet Stefan by his car. "Stef," I said. "I feel bad about-"

"I'm sorry, Alex," he said, now turned around and looking at me. "About the other night with the car and the bridge. I…I went too far"

I nodded. "Thanks," I said. "It wasn't my intention to kiss Damon you know. It just…happened"

"You're better thank him, Alex. You're better than both of us"

I glared at him. "What's that suppose to mean?" He stared at me before getting into his car and driving off.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! By the way, I imagined Henry to look like Andrew Garfield, the new Spider Man in The Amazing Spider Man. He's gorgeous! Anyway, Review if you like it!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Early in the morning, Sheriff Forbes came over and told us about the stake used to kill the medical examiner and found out that my finger prints were on it. She knew it wasn't me but she wanted to give us the heads up. After telling Damon about it, I got a call from Bonnie. She told me that Stefan hid one of the coffins in the cave where we found all the Viking carvings on the wall. I needed to see Stefan to find out what was going on.

I stood there in the Lockwood cellar with my arms crossed over my chest waiting for him to come out. Then I saw his leg climb out of the entrance and then he looked up and saw me there.

"What are you doing here?" he asked staring at me.

"Bon gave me the heads up," I said. "And I needed to talk to you before you did anything else stupid"

He glared at me. "Well, there's nothing to talk about. I'm just focused on getting this coffin open" he said as he started walking out of the cellar.

"And are you focused on killing other people like the medical examiner?" I asked, stopping him in his tracks.

He turned around and looked at me like I was crazy. "Why would you think I did that?"

"Maybe because you almost killed my cousin and I that night on Wickery Bridge just to teach Klaus as lesson"

"Well, believe what you want, Alex" He turned around and started walking away, again.

"I can't accept anything anymore, Stefan"

"But you had to ask me anyway" he turned around and glared at me.

"But-"

"Did you ask Damon if he killed anybody lately?" I stared at him not knowing what to say.

I haven't asked Damon because I knew he wouldn't do something like that…or would he? No, no he wouldn't. He's changed. Stefan then turned around and walked out of the cellar leaving me with a mix of emotions running through my head.

XXXXX

After leaving the cellar, I promised Elena and Caroline that I would go to the hospital to pick up Caroline's dad, after Caroline came back with no Dad, we started walking out of the hospital.

"That was fast" Elena said as the three of us walked down the hallway together.

"Yeah," Caroline said. "He's not here. He was already discharged and she seems perfectly nice by the way," she said smiling at Elena and I. "A little intense, maybe, but…I think it's sweet. You two wanna make sure Alaric's not dating a total psycho" she said as she held the phone up to her ear.

"Well," I said. "After everything he's been through. Losing his wife, Jenna…We only want him to be happy"

"Yeah," Elena said. "And he's our family. We have to look out for him"

"Sh, sh, sh!" Caroline said as she pulled the phone, slowly, away from her ear. "I hear it"

"Hear what?"

Caroline turned around. "My dad's phone" We followed Caroline where she stood in front of a Medical Supply room.

She opened the door and we heard a phone ringing in the room. Caroline led the way as we followed her one by one into the room. The Caroline stopped in horror and screamed, "Dad!"

She then walked down the hallway and disappeared from our sights. Elena and I followed her and saw her kneeling beside Bill Forbes. We saw him dead lying against a rack with a knife stabbed into his stomach and blood all over him.

"Oh my god" Elena said as she walked up and stood behind Caroline. I stood behind her as well.

"Don't' be dead," Caroline said. "Don't' be dead, don't be dead! Oh my god!" she then pulled the knife out of his stomach and threw it aside. "Daddy!" she screamed as she started crying.

"Care," I said. "Remember Dr. Fell gave him vampire blood"

"What?" she asked looking at me. Then, all of a sudden, Bill Forbes woke up gasping for air and the three of us stood there staring at him in horror.

* * *

Elijah walked into the living room and saw me sitting there on the couch.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, sternly.

I pushed myself off the chair, holding as glass of red wine.

"Thought I'd come see my big brother. After all, I haven't seen him in twenty years," he stared at me trying to figure out the piece to the puzzle. "How have you been?"

"Stuck in a coffins for the past couple months, how do you think I've been?"

"I could have saved you from all of this," I said, spitting back at him. "I you would have accepted my offer!"

"I'll never follow you"

I stared at him with the tears filling up in my eyes. "You turned you're back on me, remember. When I need my big brother the most you turned you're back on me. You knew Niklaus took our family away from us but yet you still followed his orders like the mutt you are!"

Elijah ran up to me in a flash and stood in front of me with his hand raised up to hit me. I stood there with pride, knowing he wouldn't do it. As he stared into my chocolate brown eyes, he put his hand down.

"He's my brother" he said.

"Half brother. He shared half of your blood while I share full. We share the same blood. He stabbed you in the back and what have I done? Remember dear brother. Blood is thicker than water. Remember that" we stood there staring at each other and heard the foot steps walking in.

"What's going on in here?" Niklaus said as I saw him standing there out of the corner of my eye. Elijah and I kept staring at each other.

"Nothing to concern you _half brother_. I put my drink down on the coffee table and nudged my shoulder with Elijah's and then nudged my shoulder with Niklaus' "Have a fun party, boys" I said as I walked out the door and then ran out of the mansion in seconds.

* * *

Caroline, Bill Forbes and I stood in the room, waiting for Elena and tried to settle down Bill Forbes.

"I compelled the nurse to stay out of this room," Caroline said to her dad. "You'll be safe here"

"My wound is completely healed. I need something to eat" Bill Forbes said as he paced back and forth.

"Daddy, why don't' you just come lay down and relax?"

"I can't. I'm too wired and my pulse is racing. It's the effect of my body wanting to transition"

"Well, maybe Doctor Fell can give you something"

"She's done enough" he said looking out the window. Elena then walked in and closed the door behind her.

"I called your mom" Elena said looking at Caroline.

"Thanks" she said looking at Elena for a second and then looking back at her Dad.

"Mr. Forbes," Elena said. "Did you see your attacker?"

"I didn't see anything. Tried to sneak out the back exit and someone came up from behind"

"Maybe Alex can do something with her magic?" Caroline asked staring at me with hope in her eyes, I shook my head.

"I can't. He's in transition. I can't control what goes on in a vampire's head. It just takes it own ride as I'm in there. Sorry" I said.

"We'll figure this out, but in the mean time we need to get you some blood" she said looking at her dad.

"I'm not going to drink any blood" he dad said.

"But," I cut in. "You'll die if you don't"

"I understand how it works and that's what I'm prepared to do. Now get me out of this hospital. I smell blood everywhere" he said as he walked around us and out of the room, leaving Caroline, Elena and I standing there in shock.

XXXXX

Elena and I took Caroline and her dad home and were going to go back to be with her but first Elena and I had to show Ric the knife that 'killed' Bill Forbes. We entered the kitchen, through the living room, to find the kitchen covered in weapons and Alaric standing in front of the kitchen table looking puzzled.

"What's going on?" I asked as both Elena and I cautiously walked in the kitchen.

"Taking inventory," Ric said. "Did you bring it?" I turned to Elena and she dug out the knife wrapped in a white cloth.

"You mean," she said as she handed it to Ric. "Did we steal evidence from a crime scene? Yes" Ric took it from her and opened the cloth.

"You guys are right," he said. "It's a match. This is from a crawl space in the foyer. Which means, Meredith knew where it was"

"Just because you showed her it," I said. "Doesn't mean she took it and used it to 'kill' Bill Forbes"

He then turned around. "This is from the loft," he said gesturing to the pile of weapons on the counter to the left of him. He then walked over to the counter in front of him, picked up a stake and turned around. "These are from the duffel in Damon's car"

"Identical to the one that killed Brian Walters" Elena said.

"Damon's car was at the Wickery-Bridge fundraiser, so was Meredith and that was the night her ex-boyfriend, the medical examiner, was killed. The one who called her psycho"

"But that doesn't make sense," I said as I walked around the kitchen table and stood in front of Ric. Elena did the same. "Why would she save him and then kill him?"

"I don't know what to think either. You know but…we'd be idiots to ignore all these facts"

"So what should be do?" Elena asked.

"Well," Ric walked around me and picked up the knife that was used on Bill Forbes. "Get this to the police," he then turned around and looked at us. "You guys should probably be with Caroline"

I nodded and started to walked out of the kitchen but turned around and looked at Elena who walked up to Ric.

"I'm sorry, Ric," she said to him and then patted his arm. "Please be careful"

XXXXX

Elena and I went to Caroline's after that to be with her as we waited for her dad to die. We sat on the porch stairs as we tried to comfort her. As we waited outside in silence, Elena tried to break the tension.

"Did you hear back from Tyler yet?" Elena asked her.

"No and I've left messages for him everywhere," she said as she stared off into the distance, shaking her head. She then looked back at us. "So, does Alaric really think that Dr. Fell did it?"

"He doesn't know anymore" I said.

"What do you guys think?"

"That Alaric deserves to come home one day with a girl who doesn't have any problems or starts any. He doesn't deserve this but unfortunately she does fit the glove"

"That why we told your mom" Elena said.

Caroline nodded and then looked back at her house. "My mom's in there sitting with my dad and I don't' think they've been in the same room this long since I was ten years old," she then looked back at us. "Is there any chance Tyler did it?"

"What?" Elena and I asked at the same time, giving her a puzzled look.

"If Klaus was trying to mess with you guys and he sired to Klaus and, I mean, he does everything that he's told-"

"Care," I interrupted her. "It's not him. He wouldn't do something like that to you"

"I can't just let my father die. You know, I'm…I'm gonna force him to feed-" she said looking away from us with tears in her eyes.

"He," Elena stopped her. "He doesn't want to, Caroline. The only thing your dad has is his choice"

Caroline then stared crying. "I hated him so much for what he did to me," she said threw the tears. "So much. Now all I want to do is save his life"

"He's your dad, Care," I said. "You hate them one minute the next he's cuddling you in his arms"

Caroline then looked at Elena. "What was the hardest part for you? When you lost your dad?"

I sat there in silence. Not knowing what I could contribute to the conversation. While everyone I've know has lost a parent, I'm grateful to still having two parents that still love me and only sent me to Mystic Falls in the first place was because they loved me and wanted me to start my future.

"Realizing," Elena said. "All the things that he wouldn't be there for. The things that…that you just need your dad for, you know?"

Elena then scooted over and wrapped her arm around Caroline to comfort her. I scooted around, on her other side, and did the same. We then saw someone stand in front of us and looked up to see who it was. There stood Matt with sorrow in his eyes.

"Hey" Matt said, staring at Caroline.

Caroline started crying more. "Hey" she said threw the tears, stood up and hugged him. She then started crying in his shoulder.

My phone then started ringing and I looked and saw that it was Bonnie.

"Bon," I said as I answered the phone right away. "What's going on?"

"I need you to come to the cave where the coffin is" she said, sternly.

"Why?"

"Abby and I almost got it but we keep seeing this person inside our head and we think she can also help open the tomb"

I felt my heart stop.

"Who is Bonnie?"

There was a pause.

"You" I then felt my heart start racing.

"But…but…I can't"

"Marina said that you were part witch. You can help"

"But-"

"Please. It's for Damon"

I hesitated for a sec and turned to look at Elena, Caroline and Matt.

"Go," Elena said. "We'll be fine"

I nodded. "I'll be there" I said to Bonnie.

"Thanks Alex" she then hanged up and I did the same.

"I'll be right Care" I said as I stood up and patted her shoulder.

"I'll be ok" she said.

I then pulled my wand out of my boot and flashed myself into the Lockwood cellar and traveled down the tunnel into the cave. When I made it to the cave, Bonnie and her mom where standing.

"Great," Bonnie said as she walked over to me. "You're here," she then grabbed my hand and dragged me to the coffin. "We'll chant the spell"

"And what do I do?"

"You chant as well but Abby and I need to kept the blood knot strong. You have your own blood knot"

"How?"

"Just chant what we chant. Ok?" I nodded.

Bonnie and her mom then grabbed hands and started chanting the spell. I did the same. As we chanted, the flames on the candles grew higher and higher until they suddenly stopped and we heard the coffin click open. Bonnie tried opening it but it only opened a little bit.

"It almost worked," Bonnie said in shock. She then looked at me. "I have to call Damon, tell him that we're getting closer. I'll be right back" she said as she grabbed a flashlight and started walking down the tunnel.

"Maybe I'll come with you?" I asked.

"No, just stay here with Abby. I'll be right back" I nodded and did as she said.

We waited there in silence until I heard a faint whisper. "Alex" it said.

I turned around and looked at Abby. "Did you say something?"

I asked her. "No I didn't" she said.

We then turned and started at the coffin. I slowly walked over to it and stared at it before slowly placing my hand on the top. At the moment my figure touched it, the coffin snapped open and I met up with a pair of familiar blue eyes before the person inside knocked me out.

* * *

"You ready?" I asked Juliet as we stood on the other side of the wall, from where my older brothers were having a dinner party with the Salvatore brothers.

"As I'll ever be" Juliet whispered as she rolled her eyes.

I nudged her in the stomach. "No back talk," I glared at her. "Wait for my move and then follow" I whispered before we listened in on the dinner party.

"Stefan," we heard Elijah say. "Where is the lovely Alexandra tonight?"

"I don't know," Stefan said. "Ask Damon"

I then heard Niklaus let out a chuckle. "I'm sorry," he said. "You've missed so much. Uh…trouble in paradise"

"One more word about Alex and this dinner's over" Stefan said.

"You know what," Damon said. "Probably best just to keep Alex in the do not discuss pile"

"You're probably right" Niklaus said.

"Yeah"

"It's just the allure of my sister's doppelgänger, still so strong. Stronger then the Petrova doppelgänger, aren't I right brother? How many of the village boys did we have to beat down from getting funny with our sister?"

Elijah let out a chuckle. "More battles with them," Elijah said. "Then with Tatia, right?"

"Who?" Damon asked.

"Should we tell them about Tatia?" Niklaus asked.

"Now why should we discuss matters long since resolved?" Elijah asked.

"Well, given their shared affection for Katerina. I think our guests might be curious to learn about the originator of the Petrova line"

"Well," Damon said. "We're not going anywhere Elijah. Please, do tell"

"When our family first settled here, there was a girl named Tatia, she was an exquisite beauty. Every boy of age desired to be her suitor, even though she'd had a child by another man and none loved her more than Niklaus"

"I'd say there was one who loved her at least as much" Niklaus whispered.

"Wait a minute, so you both loved the same girl?" Stefan asked.

"Our mother was a very powerful witch. She sought to end our feud over Tatia and so she took her. Klaus and I would later learn that it was Tatia's blood that we consumed in the wine on the night where our mother performed the spell which turned us into vampires and was the one that turned Marina into the different breed of vampire. The one different from Vlad's creation. Tatia wouldn't make a decision between the two of us, so for a time Niklaus and I... grew estranged. Harsh words were traded, we even came to blows, didn't we, brother?"

"But in the end we realized the sacred bond of family"

"Family above all"

"Family above all"

I then barged into the dining room with Juliet following behind me.

"And family above all it shall be!" I said loudly as I walked down the stairs. Damon, Elijah and Stefan stared at me as Niklaus rolled his eye. "Oh come on, Niklaus," I said. "Show some respect," I then turned to one of the waitresses beside me. "Grab me a glass, will you darling" the girl gave me a nod and then left the room.

I then turned around and grabbed Juliet and showed her off to the boys. "Boys, this here is my lovely assistant, Juliet van Heusen"

"Pleasure to have you here, Juliet" Elijah said.

Juliet gave them all a fake smile. "Pleasures all mine"

I then grabbed as chair that sat beside the entrance way and brought it over to sit between my brothers.

"Did I miss anything special?" I asked as the waitress walked over and handed me my drink.

"Just as little boy talk," Niklaus said. "But I guess now that you're here, you can tell them about your curse. The Blood that Breaks the Plague curse. On the history of your doppelgängers and why they look like you"

I smiled at my brother and then looked at the rest of the boys. "Maybe you should ask Juliet that question," the all looked at her as she stood there with her hands behind her back. "She was there for all of it. She's met Vlad"

"Do you mind sharing?" Elijah asked her politely.

Juliet looked at me and glared at me. "Not at all" one of the waitresses walked over and gave Juliet at seat as she sat between Stefan and Elijah. She took a deep breath in and out and then started off.

"I was born in a village just outside Rome with my parents and older brother. Jarred whom I got along very well with. One night…the beasts attacked. The werewolves…and one killed my brother. My parents were devastated and didn't know what to do. A…local merchant, some called her a witch, told my parents, and a couple others who lost loves ones, that there was a man in Romania who could help us.

Make us stronger, make us faster then beasts and that if they ever tried to attack us again…we could kill them. My parents didn't hesitate and we immediately went with the others to Romania. There we met Vlad and he promised us eternal youth and with this eternal youth, we would be given strength, speed, agility and anything else we desired. We'd see the world as long as we served under his named. Everyone of course accepted and we were all bitten at that night. He was right though…it felt great after waking up.

We were stronger, faster…everything was seen in a different world…but he forgot to mention the price of having this power…the kill. In order to live we had to feed off the blood of the living. Of course, all of use refused at first but some of us…couldn't bear to stay away from the intoxicating smell. The first three that fed killed the near by village. The next four, killed two. When I fed…we killed five. Some of us didn't make it. Either they died from starvation of not feeding or Vlad killed them for not following orders. My parents…didn't want me to be a demon. They couldn't stand it. \

So they went to a witch to give me a soul so I would care so I felt human…and it was that feeling," she then stared at looked at me dead in the eye. "Is the reason why I decided to save her"

The boys all turned and looked at me.

"You saved her?" Elijah asked.

"And if I didn't save her," Juliet said. "You all would be rotting in the ground and I wouldn't have to fear the name of The Originals and serve the greatest bitch of them all"

I immediately flashed around and held up in the air. "And if this," I said. "Greatest bitch didn't find you hobbling around in New York you'd still be a two thousand year old hag. So watch your mouth and finish the story before I rip your heart out and feed it to the dogs," Set her down and walked back around to my seat and sat in it. "Continue"

Juliet glared at me and then sat back down in her seat and continued.

"Around 200 years after I was turned…Vlad had thrown a party and he was…aroused by a girl who came in. Marina. Said she had hair as dark as the forest night and he just wanted to chase her in it," I glared at her. "I quote. He wanted to turn her. Make her his third bride. So, three nights after…he did it and turned her but…unlike his other brides, this one was different. She didn't feed. She didn't care for his love. She just wanted a soul and me being the only vampire with a soul, I wanted to help her.

One day, she had an argument with the other brides and killed them. Vlad was upset and locked her in her chamber. That when I decided to help her. I snuck her out and told her to go home and never come back but…Vlad found out I did it…so my family and I escaped and have been running from Vlad ever since. I just…don't know what happened to the girl I met 1000 years ago" Juliet said the last part of me sarcastically.

"She went home," I said. "To find her aunt and uncle killed. Their blood decorating the walls and only found out a year later that her cousin took her baby away and raised it as her own. She then went home like you told her to do and ended up turned her siblings and watching her half brother rip her mother's heart out" Juliet and I glared at each other until Niklaus stopped us.

"That's enough" he said as he back out of his seat.

XXXXX

After Niklaus sent Elijah to follow Damon to go retrieve the coffin, it was time I made my move. I met up with Elijah and Damon. They were going to wake Kol and Finn while I waked Rebekah. I sent Juliet away to go take care of something else. After Rebekah woke up, we waited until Elijah, Kol and Finn walked into the room. We saw Elijah walk in with Damon.

"Elijah," Niklaus asked. "Why haven't you left?"

"Where are you manners, brother?" Elijah asked. "We forgot dessert" he said as she ripped the cover off the platter one of the waitresses were holding and there on top sat two daggers that were in my brothers.

"What have you done?" Niklaus asked in a nervous tone.

"What have you done? You see I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus. We're doing this on my terms now"

Then saw Kol walked in with a glare on his face.

"Kol" Niklaus said with his hands up.

"Long time, brother" Kol said.

Niklaus tried to run in between Elijah and Kol but the Finn stood in front of him, grabbed one of the daggers.

"Finn, don't" But before he could finish, Finn stabbed his hand and Niklaus screamed in pain. Finn pulled it out and Niklaus tried to flee again.

That when Rebekah and I walked in and blocked his way. Rebekah walked in with a smile and the dagger in her hand.

"Rebekah" Niklaus begged but Rebekah took the dagger and stabbed him in the chest.

"This is for our mother" She then pushed Klaus back and Kol restrained him as Rebekah and I walked down the stairs. I then looked at the Salvatore brothers.

"You're free to go," Elijah said to them. "This is family business"

The brothers nodded and walked out the front door. I then smiled at Niklaus.

"Finally, I'm getting the revenge that I've wanted for 1000 years and all it took was a little patience"

XXXXX

"I like what you've done with the new place, Nik" Rebekah said as she grabbed a vase and threw it at a painting. My brothers and I stood around Niklaus.

"I wanted it to be for all of us," he said with tears in his eyes. Like the big baby he is. "A place we could al call home. A place we could all be a family. None of us would ever have to be alone again"

"Well," I said as I leaned down and was in front of his face. "Maybe you should have thought about that before you stabbed us all in the back. Figuratively and physically" I straightened up and walked around and stood by Kol.

"Well," Elijah said. "You're right, Klaus. None of us will be alone"

We all walked and stood beside Rebekah. We were all standing in front of Niklaus.

"You're staying behind" Finn said as he walked over and stood beside us.

"We're leaving you, Nik," Rebekah said. "Right after I kill that doppelgänger wench, then you will be alone. Always and forever"

"If you run," Niklaus said, now standing up. "I will hunt all of you down"

"Then you'll become everything you hate. Our father"

"I'm the hybrid!" Niklaus screamed. "I can't be killed! I have nothing to fear form any of you" he said pointing to us.

"You will when we have that damn coffin" I said.

Niklaus stared at all of us with those watery eyes. We stayed like that until the door behind us creeped open and we turned around to see who walked in. We all froze in shock to see who was standing in front of us. Mother. She stood there, in the dress she wore when she died, staring at the six of us.

"Mother?" Rebekah said.

My mother then walked down the steps and stood in front of Niklaus, who couldn't even look at her.

"Look at me!" she said sternly. Niklaus did as she said and looked at her. "Do you know why I'm here?"

"You're here to kill me" he said threw the tears.

"Niklaus, you are my son and I am here to forgive you," She then turned her body and looked at the rest of us. "I want us to be a family again"

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! Clothing on my profile! Review if you liked it!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I was found by Damon and Stefan in the cave and didn't wake up after a couple of hours. I went home to find out that Alaric was attacked but was in the hospital being taken care of. I also found out that Rebekah was awake and attacked Elena but Elijah saved her.

In the morning, Damon and Stefan came over to hear what Elena had to say about her talk with Elijah.

"It was their mother, Ester, who was sealed in that coffin" Elena told us as she put away the cleaning supplies. Stefan leaned against the counter, I was sitting in one of the dining room chairs and Damon sat on the dining room table.

"As in the Original Witch?" Stefan asked with a confused face.

"She was the one that knocked Bon, Abby and I out" I said.

Ester was the woman in my dreams. She was trying to contact me…but why? She tried to kill me.

"What?" Damon asked, breaking me out of concentration. "How is she even alive? Thought her hybrid freak show of a son ripped her heart out a thousand years ago"

"I don't know. I'm guessing she has a couple connections in the witching community," Elena said. "Elijah said she wants to live in peace with her family…including Klaus"

"But this doesn't make sense," I said, pushing myself out of my seat. "Those dreams…she was supposed to help us kill Klaus. Now she wants to bake cookies and tuck Klaus into bed at the end of the night?"

"Well, not anymore…at least not according to Elijah"

"That coffin was the only thing stopping Klaus from tearing us to shreds" Stefan said.

"Anyone else feeling a little used right now?" Damon asked.

"Look," Elena said. "Elijah promised me that his family wouldn't hurt any of us," The front door bell than rang. We all looked at it before looking back to Elena. "I believe him" she said as she walked around the kitchen counter and walked up to the front door.

We followed her and stood behind her as we watched her bend down and pick two things up and turned around and passed me a letter that had my name in this beautiful writing.

"What is it?" Damon asked as Elena and I both open it at the same time.

"An invitation?" I asked in a funny tone.

"'Please join the Mikaelson Family, this evening at seven o'clock. For dancing, cocktails and celebration'" Elena read the invitation.

"Who the hell are the Mikaelsons?" Stefan asked. I thought about it for a couple seconds.

"Think about it," I said. "Mikeal…The Original Family"

"It's not bad enough they're moving into town," Damon said. "Now they want a housewarming gift?"

Elena turned the note around and I saw writing on the back. I did the same but it was blank.

"Wait," Elena said. "There's a note on the back. 'Elena, I think it's time that we finally meet…Ester'"

* * *

My siblings and sat in the living room, preparing for tonight's ball. Kol stood in front of the mirror, inspecting his suit. Finn was checking out his formal shoes and so was Elijah. Rebekah sat on the couch while someone did her nails and I was checking out my pumps seeing which one would go with my dress. I was standing in front of my mirror when Kol spoke up.

"Rebekah?" He called to her as her stood all happy in front of the mirror. "Tell me how handsome I am" He said as he straightened out his suit.

Rebekah smiled as she inspected her nails.

"Ah Kol," she said. "you know I can't be compelled"

A laughed escaped from Elijah, Finn's and my mouths. The door then busted open and Niklaus came stomping threw, making his way towards Rebekah.

"You went after Elena?" He said as she stood in front of her. "What is wrong with you?"

"Here we go" Rebekah said, smiling at him.

"Do you want another dagger in your heart?"

"Again with the dagger threats?" Kol asked him, now sitting down. "Don't you have any other tricks?"

Niklaus turned around and glared at Kol.

"Oh, go back to staring at yourself" "And who are you? My father?"

Niklaus then turned around and walked up to Kol.

"No, Kol, but you're in _my_ house"

"Then perhaps," Kol said, now standing up. "We should go outside"

My brothers stood there in the glaring contest, waiting for the right moment to rip each other's throats out until my mother walked into the room.

"Enough!" She yelled. I turned my body and glared at her. "Niklaus…come" She turned around and walked back into the room she came from. I sat on the couch inspecting my nails as I eased dropped on my mother and Niklaus' conversation.

"Rebekah wasn't even out of her box a day before she tried to ruin my life," Niklaus said to my mother. "What happened to peace, acceptance…family?"

I heard my mother's heels hit the wooden floor.

"You put daggers in their hearts" she said.

"Not Marina's"

"You betrayed her. You have to understand how she feels. You want them to go down on their knees and kiss your feet for reuniting them?"

"So it's a crime to want our family to be as we were?"

"You need to give it time, Niklaus. I've had a thousand years on the other side to be angry and to heal. I'm here to make sure this family does the same"

"I just don't understand. I killed you, and still you forgive me?"

"It's been my dream for a thousand years that this family could be as one. Forgiveness is not a chore. It's a gift," my mother then let out a sigh and I heard her walk towards the windows and could feel her and Niklaus' eyes pierce my body. "I wish I could say the same thing about Marina"

"Why, you know what she's like when she's angry"

"I think she feels betrayed by me. After everything she's done...trying to avenged me for a thousand years…I come back and do the thing the opposite of what she wanted"

"You know!" I yelled out as I still inspected my nails. My siblings in the room all stopped what they were doing and looked at me. "Just because you're in another room, doesn't mean I can't hear you!" I finally stood up and stared walking out the door. "I'm leaving" I said as I opened the door and slammed the door behind me.

* * *

The four of us stood in the living room as Elena and I fiddled with our invitations in our hands.

"If Ester wants to talk to me, maybe I should find out why?"

"And be sure to ask her why she won't talk to me" I said as I sat on the arm of the chair.

"Well that's a dumb idea," Damon said. "She already tried to kill the both of you once"

"No, Elena is right," Stefan said as he leaned against the door frame. "Bonnie was led to open that coffin for a reason. I think there is more to this than just some family reunion"

"Can we go back in time where the old Stefan cared if Alex lived or died?"

I let out a sigh and pushed myself off the couch.

"Guys," I said as I stood in front of them. "There's…something I forgot to tell you," they all stared at me with confusion. "I…was…also having dreams…about the coffins"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Damon asked in an angry tone.

"Justin wanted me to keep it under lock and key. Thought if I told you guys, I might get myself in trouble with the Originals"

"Well, now you're for sure not going"

"Stefan has a point, Damon," Elena said. "I should find out what she wants. Alex can stay as far away from her as she can"

"Fine. I'm going" I said.

"You can't protect yourself" he said glaring at me.

"Ok fine," Stefan said. "Then I'll go"

"You pissed off enough Originals to last a lifetime. I'll go" Damon then turned and snatched the invitation from my hands.

"What the hell!" I said loudly to him.

"End of story" He said as he turned around and walked out the kitchen, out the front door.

XXXXX

Stefan left later on while Elena decided to go out and look for a dress for the party. I sat on the couch, in the living room, looking through my magazine wondering why Ester didn't want to talk to me. Why only Elena. I helped Ester get out of that coffin and she wanted to talk to Elena who was the key to making Klaus' stupid hybrids.

There was then a knock at the door and I quickly got up to open it. I opened the door and dropped my magazine when I saw who was standing there. Marina. She stood there with a smile.

"Hello, me" She said as she had her right hand on her hip and brushed something off her dress with her left.

"What are you doing here?" I asked glaring at her.

Marina let out a sigh as she rolled her eyes and said, "Look, my mother wants me to be nice to you and offer you a dress because from what I can tell," she said looking down at my dress. "You don't have the greatest fashion sense"

I kept glaring at her.

"I don't need your stupid offer-"

"My mother made me do this so come with me now before I make you"

"You can't make me"

"Oh," she lifted up her finger. "Watch"

A spark of light shot out of her index finger and we were both transported in a living room where Elijah, Rebekah, Klaus and two others stood all getting ready for the ball. I stared at them in fear as Marina walked down the steps.

"Hello everyone," she said a she walked down. "I brought company," she then turned her body and looked at me. "Alex, I forgot to introduce you to my other brothers," she turned back around and pointed to an older looking man getting ready by the fireplace, beside Elijah. "This is my older brother Finn," I stared at him as Finn studied me. "And this," she said pointing to the other man the looked around my age, maybe older. "Is my little brother Kol"

Kol left his place by the mirror and came up and grabbed my hand planting a kiss on the surface.

"Pleasure to meet you, Alexandra. My siblings have said so much about you"

My face immediately turned into discus as I pulled my hand away.

"That kind of Titanic crap won't work on me," I walked down the steps and stood in the middle of the room. "I won't forget the fact that your family has tried to kill me," I started counting with my fingers as I counted the times. "Almost nine times" I said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

Rebekah stood up from the couch and glared at me.

"Make me make it 10" she said as I pulled my wand out from my boot.

"Enough Bekah!" Marina said loudly. "Go back to moping on the couch," Marina walked over to me and grabbed my arm. "Come one, to my room" she pulled my up the stairs and was about to pull me down the hall when I ripped her hand off. "What are you doing?"

"I don't understand. You invited me to a party. Your party. How is that going to work if you look like me?"

"Technically, you look like me, darling," I rolled my eyes. "How about," she then talked in a dramatic tone. "You're my long lost twin sister that was taken away from us so long ago and has finally returned to us"

I looked at her funny.

"How but we say cousins?"

"That'll work. Come on w-"

"Wait," I turned around and looked at Rebekah. "Rebekah," I said to her. "We didn't plan on using the dagger on you at homecoming. Elena was scared and was afraid you'd turn your back on us. I'm sorry about that"

Rebekah walked up the steps and stood in front of me.

"I don't need your pathetic apology" she said as she nudged my shoulder and walked out the door.

Marina then let out a sigh.

"Come on," she said as she pulled me down the hallway and into a room that totally fit her style. It had this old Victorian look to it. "Mother says I should let you pick any pair of shoes, jewellery and any dress you want to wear tonight. So…have at it"

"Why is your mom doing this?"

"She…feels bad for trying to kill you. Pick a dress and then you can leave. See you tonight" She turned around and started walking out her room.

"Wait!" I called. She turned her heel and looked at me. "I need to tell you something"

"And why must you waste my time?" she asked.

"I…I…"

"Speak up!"

"I…I saw…Henry…the boy from your village at The Grill the other day"

Marina looked at me with a confused look on her face.

"That's not possible," she said. "He died a thousand years ago"

"No he didn't. He went to your mother's friend and she put a spell on him so he could live forever…so he could find you"

Marina immediately turned around and walked out the door.

"I don't want to hear this. You may show yourself out and make sure to invite Justin" She said as she slammed the door behind her.

XXXXX

Elena, Justin and I got ready at home and went with each other to the ball. We walked in to a full party covered in flowers, lights and champagne. The three of us stared at each other as we were unsure of what we just walked into.

"Ok," I said to them. "If anyone asks, Marina and I are cousins"

"Wouldn't I be her cousin as well?" Justin asked.

I let out a groan.

"Ok, yes"

"And wouldn't you be cousins with the whole Original family?" Elena asked.

I let out, yet, another groan.

"Fine, yes. Happy"

They nodded.

"I'm going to get a drink" Justin said as he left the two of us.

Elena then turned to me.

"I'm going to see if Care is here yet" she said as she turned around and disappeared into the crowd.

I decided it was time to look for Damon so I turned around and immediately bumped into someone. I looked up and saw it was Mason. "

Mason," I said. "What are you doing here"

"Well," he said with a smile. "Last I checked, I lived here"

"You…live here?"

"Yes. Klaus wants me around 24/7"

I let out a little laugh.

"See, this is exactly why you and I won't work because when I would need you the most, you'd be following master's orders"

"Come on, love-"

"Don't! Call me love"

"Ok," Damon interrupted us by stepping in between us. "I think it's time you leave Teen Wolf"

Mason glared at Damon.

"I'd watch it you blood sucking mosquito"

That's when I stood in between them.

"That's enough" I then stared pulling Damon away until we were far enough from Mason.

"You're not supposed to be here" Damon said.

"I'm here because I was invited and I'm not going to miss an opportunity to get one step closer to Vlad. So," I wrapped my arm around his. "Take me away, Mr. Salvatore" he gave me a smirk as we walked into the party.

* * *

"What is that?" Rebekah asked as I walked into the living room. My siblings, minus Kol, and mother were all dressed as I came in a few minutes late.

"I'm sorry," I said with a smile. "I was fashionably late"

"Where did you get that dress?"

"Just something I picked up from the store. You like?" I asked as I twirled around. Rebekah looked down at her dress, upset. "Aw, don't be sad Bekah. Like I always tell you, this is my fairy tale," She glared at me and I turned to my brothers. "Shall we?" I asked as I turned around and walked out the door and heard my brothers and sister follow me as I made my way down the stairs and that's when I saw him.

Down at the bottom with that grin on his face. The same one he had when were young and…human. I immediately walked down to him and pushed him to the sides.

"How…how is that...that?"

"I'm alive?" Henry said with a smile.

"You have Ayannna to thank for that?"

"So…Alex was right? But why did you do it?"

Henry grabbed my chin and lifted it up.

"Because…I'm been searching for you for a thousand years…just to do this" he said as he planted a kiss on my lips. It was great. It was passionate. The same feeling I had when he kiss me a thousand years ago. I never wanted this moment to end.

We then pulled our lips apart and stared at each other knowing it would all be ok.

* * *

**Juliet's P.O.V**

"_This is your one and only night,"_ I remembered the words Marina said to me before the party. _"Enjoy it but at 6 a.m., you're mine again" _

What was a thinking? Staying here for this stupid party? I should be sneaking out the back door and make my escape…but something inside me told me to stay. She would find me if I ran and she would kill me.

I walked down the stairs and noticed him standing at the bottom right away. I knew everyone was staring at me. Those Salvatore boys, Alex, The Original family but there was only one pair of eyes that laid on me that I cared about as I stood there frozen on the stairs.

Justin.

I've been waiting for this moment for a year and a half now. The day for me to be young again and to run into his arms and kiss his perfectly smoothed lips. I'm two thousand years old, have kissed hundreds of men but the only one that I've ever missed was Justin's.

I stared into his big brown eyes as I continued, slowly, down the steps. I then stood in front of him as my undead heart started beating faster and faster. Is that normal? Justin lifted up his hand.

"Can I?" he asked as he waited for an answer. I nodded and he proceeded to put his hand on my cheek and rub it with his thumb. Oh how I missed this feeling. "I can't believe it's you," he choked out as tears filled up in his eyes. Tears started filing up in mine. "It's really you?"

I nodded.

"Yes, Justin," I said. "It's really me," Justin then wrapped his arms around me and I did the same as I buried my face into his chest and started crying. "I've missed you so much," I mumbled into his chest and pulled my head back to look into his watery eyes. "I wanted to come home to New York but-"

"I know," he cut me off. "Alex told me everything"

"I didn't want you to get hurt"

"How you never told us about Marina? Or the Originals? You knew Alex was the doppelgänger"

"Alex was different when I met her," I said. "I didn't want her to get wrapped up into it. My parents and I were protecting your family" J

ustin face then turned to sorrow.

"Thank you" I nodded.

He then planted a kiss on my lips and I felt the sparks fly between us until he pulled his lips away and we stared at each other. A smile appeared across his face.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that" A smile escaped across my face.

"Same here" I said as he wrapped our arms around each other again. I was home.

* * *

**Alex's P.O.V**

I watched my brother with Juliet seeing the happiness in his face. For the first time in a year, I've actually seen a smile on his face and you didn't have to force it out of him. I was knocked out of my thoughts when Elijah made an announcement. Klaus, Kol, Finn, Rebekah, Marina and him were all standing on the stair case together.

"Uh, if everyone could gather, please," I walked over to the stair case and waited for the announcement. I then saw Ester walking down the stairs. She looked different more…modern. I still couldn't understand why she wanted to have a conversation with Elena. "Welcome, thank you for joining us," Elijah continued. "Before we start, we'd like to introduce you to some cousins of ours whom have been here for quite. Alex, Justin," he said looking at the both of us as everyone turned their heads to look at us.

Justin and I looked at each other from across.

"Come on," Elijah said. I lifted up my dress and walked up to Justin and wrapped my arm around his as we walked up the stairs.

"What's going on?" He whispered to me as we walked up the stairs.

"Just play along," I whispered back to him. We then stood beside Elijah as we stared at the crowd. I then let got of Justin and lifted my hand and waved. "Hi everybody"

Everybody was in shock to what they couldn't believe as they stared between Marina and I. Marina let out a laugh as she walked up to me and wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"We're cousins" she said.

"Yup! Totally cousins. She just looks like me…with a British accent. Don't get confused that we're sisters cause that'll be," I then changed the last line into my crappy British accent. "Bit of an misunderstanding gov'na," I quoted and waited for a laugh.

Everyone stared at me with confusion. I looked back at The Originals and they were doing the same thing. I then turned to Justin as he mouthed to me, 'What are you doing?' I then turned back to the crowd.

"Well," I said. "That's our story. Good night, Mystic Falls!" I screamed as I grabbed Justin's hand and ran down the stairs and tried to disappear from the crowd.

"What was that about?" he asked as we hid in the back.

"Just to throw everyone off so they wouldn't be suspicious"

"And you think your speech wasn't suspicious enough?"

I rolled my eyes and looked back at Elijah.

"Back to topic," Elijah said. "Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom"

I then saw Ester walk back up the stairs and Elena trying to follow after her but I quickly ran up to her and stopped her.

"What are you doing?" she asked in an angry tone.

"You are not going up there on your own," I said. "I'm coming with you"

"No! Finn said I had to go alone"

"But she's my ancestor. She wanted me to help open that coffin. I need answers I just can-"

"None of you are going up there so don't even think about it" Damon said, cutting me off, as he stood in between us.

"She wants to see me alone, Damon" Elena said sternly to him.

"Well, sucks to be her then. Was I not clear this morning?"

"We were invited, Damon" I said.

"You two have to tell me before you walk into a lion's den" he said, sternly to me.

"You think you can stop us?"

"Uhh…Yes!" I let out a sigh as I tried walking around him but he took a step in front of me and extended his hand. "It would be rude not to dance, you know" he said with his famous smirk.

A smile escaped across my face as I took his hand and curtsied.

"Thank you Mr. Salvatore" He then wrapped my arm around his and escorted me to the ballroom.

On my way there, I noticed Justin escorting Juliet and Mason escorting Elena. I laughed to myself. Trying get me jealous, aren't we? When we finally got to the ballroom, I noticed Klaus, Caroline, Elijah, Kol, Finn, Rebekah, Marina, Henry, Stefan, Elena, Mason, Justin, Juliet and Matt on the floor.

Elijah, Kol, Finn and Stefan we dancing with some girls. I think Stefan was with Mayor Lockwood…gross. Klaus was with Caroline, which made me really confused. Rebekah was with Matt. Marina with Henry. Elena with Mason and Justin with Juliet.

The song then came on and we started the waltz. It was great because I still remembered the steps from the Miss Mystic Fall pageant.

"You look stunning, if it isn't obvious" Damon said to me as we started off the dance.

"Thank you" I said to him with a smile as I bowed for the dance routine.

The thing that I loved the best about dancing with Damon is that the world went quite for once when I was in his arms. It was peaceful which is what I loved about the world. It felt like it was just him and I in the room as I got lost into his icy blue eyes.

That moment soon ended when we had to switch partners and fell right into Mason. I let out a sigh as I started dancing with him, telling myself that this would soon be over.

"Miss me, love?" he asked with a smile as we twirled me around the dance floor.

"No," I said. "I enjoyed my time being away from your presence"

"Well," he said. "I wouldn't want to be a misunderstanding gov'na" he said with a laugh.

"Shut up!" I said, loudly. "I was scared"

"Alex Russo has stage fright. What happened to you after I left"

There was a pause.

"She grew up because she found out about a curse she was part of…and boyfriend wasn't there to help her"

"Alex…how many times am I going to tell you I didn't have a choice. Do you want to know the real reason I joined Klaus?" I nodded. "Because…because I knew if I fought for your love. Fought until the day I could wrap you around my arms…we'd be together again"

I felt the tears fill up in my eyes.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really"

I went to lean in, to feel his lips on mine but then Mason twirled me around and bumped into the last person I'd want to bump into.

"Oh great!" I barked as I stared dancing with Klaus. "Just the person I want to dance with"

"Well hello, love"

"What is with it and you British guys saying love? That's like Canadians saying, eh?"

Klaus let out a chuckle as he looked down at my dress.

"Well, I must say, you do have my sister's fashion sense"

"Well she did let me borrow the dress"

"And what have the Salvatore brothers said about your genuine beauty tonight?"

I glared at him.

"Whatever you're trying to start tonight, it's not going to work. I have a question, what are you doing here with Caroline? Compel her to go to this stupid ball with you? How desperate"

he glared at me.

"Actually, I sent her an invitation and she accepted"

"Is that the same story with Rebekah and Matt?"

"It's the truth. Sorry, if you can't accept it"

Klaus then twirled me around and I bumped into Elijah. The only Original I actually liked. I smiled as we started dancing together.

"Look whose back from the dead…twice…no…three time"

Elijah let out a laugh.

"I forgot your sense of humor, Alexandra" he said.

"I just have one question"

"Speak"

"I don't get how you're ok with your mother forgiving Klaus like that. How could you? He killed her and he daggered you"

Elijah leaned in and whispered in my ear. "I don't. I sense something suspicious"

"Like what?" I whispered back.

"I'll talk to you later but first"

He then twirled me around and I then bumped into Stefan.

"What's this!" I said loudly as we dance. "Stefan Salvatore is dancing? Who bribed you?"

Stefan let out a small laugh.

"Well, Mayor Lockwood dragged me out here. Couldn't exactly say no," we continued dancing in silence. "Took you about 30 seconds to put Damon in a mood"

"Well when your 'body guard' is always looking out for you, you tend to snap a bit besides, let the puppy, puppy guard me"

"I think he need to figure out that you can look out for yourself"

The music then stopped and everyone started clapping. Elena then ran up to Stefan.

"I need to talk to you" she whispered to him.

"Ok so talk" he whispered back.

"Not here"

"Is something wrong?" I asked them as Elena dragged him out of the room.

"Tell you later" she said as they left together.

XXXXX

"What's going on?" I asked as I walked up to Elena and started walking with her down the hall. "Where's Damon?"

"D…Dead" she said, sheepishly.

"What?!"

"Stefan just killed him. He'll wake up. We just needed him out of the way to I could talk to Ester"

"But-"

"Elena, Alexandra," we stopped and saw Elijah walking up to us. He then started walking down the hall with us. "I understand my mother requested to see you, Elena?" he asked her.

"Uh…yeah," she said. "Why, is there something wrong?"

"Is this what we were talking about on the dance floor?" I asked him.

"Yes. My mother's ability to forgive my brother after everything he's done to destroy this family strikes me as a litter…strange to say the least"

"Do you think she's playing us?" I asked.

"It has me asking questions I never thought I'd ask. Can I depend on you to tell me what she says?" he asked Elena. She nodded.

"Of course," she said. "I'll find the both of you later, ok?" Elena then left the both of us alone in the empty all, eager to know what Ester was going to tell her.

XXXXX

I stood there in the foyer with the other guest, waiting for Elena to comeback and scared for when Damon would wake up and confront me, even though I had nothing to do with Stefan and Elena's plan.

I then felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see it was Elena.

"Oh my god," I said as I grabbed her hand. "What happened? What did she say?"

She let out a sigh.

"She doesn't forgive Klaus" she whispered.

"I knew it!" I said.

"But she's mad herself"

"What?"

"She's mad at herself for turning The Originals in vampires," she continued whispering. "And she wants to fix everything and put it back to normal"

"Are you saying?"

"She's going to kill the whole family…including Elijah"

I felt my heart stop.

"So why did she want to tell you this?"

"She needed my blood since it was the Original Petrova Doppelgänger who created them. My blood will bound there bloodline so when one dies…they all die"

"So you just gave her your blood! Why would you do such a stupid thing?!"

"Because she said she could destroy Klaus like this. I've wanted to do this for almost a year now. If this will kill him…sign me up"

"But Elijah will die. If you don't remember, he was the one wanting to save not just you but me. He helped us now…now you're just worst then Klaus…stabbing the people who helped you in the back plus what about Vlad?"

"What are you talking about"

"Elena, if Marina dies, then Vlad won't have his third bride and if he finds out you're the reason she's dead…he'll kill you" I said as I glared at her.

Elena looked at me in fear.

"So how was my mother?" Elijah asked Elena as he stood beside me.

"Intense" Elena said threw the sigh.

She then looked at me. Pleading me not to tell. Elijah then grabbed two champagne glasses from the waiter and passed them to us and then grabbed another one for himself.

"And for what reason did she need to speak with you in private?" he asked Elena but she zoned out as she stared at Ester, who was now on the stairs, in fear "Elena?" Elijah asked, knocking Elena back into reality.

"She just wanted to apologize for trying to have Alex and I killed"

"So it's true, then? She's forgiven Klaus?"

Elena looked at me and I glared at her. How could she do this? Elena looked back at Elijah and gave him her fake smile.

"It's true" We then heard glass clicking and looked up to see Ester, presenting her speech.

"Good Evening, Ladies and Gentleman," she said. "Waiters are coming around with champagne. I invite you all to join me in raising a glass. It provides me with no greater joy then to see my family back together as one. I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers!"

Then everyone in the room yelled, "Cheers!" Except Elena and I.

I then watched all The Originals drink the champagne. From Kol to Rebekah to Finn to Marina and then to Klaus.

"Cheers" Elijah said facing us. We then clinked our glasses together and Elena and I took a ship of our drinks as we watched Elijah take a ship of his. Oh Elena, what have you done?

XXXXX

At the end of the party, I was waiting by the stairs when Damon walked up to me. He was going to kill me.

"Did she get what she wanted?" he asked, referring to Elena.

"Yeah"

"Good, tell me on the ride home. We're leaving," he said as he grabbed my arm and started pull me towards the door. "Come on"

"Get your hands off me!" I said as I pushed him away. "Last I checked, you're not the boss of me" he glared at me. "Look…I had nothing to do with it. It was Elena and Stefan's plan but can you blame them? You're always trying to be Superman and save everybody. They had to do it or we would be in the dark"

"Sorry for trying to keep you and your stupid cousin alive. Clearly Stefan doesn't give a crap anymore"

"Are you mad because she included Stefan which I'm 100% for?"

"No, I'm mad at you because I love you!" he blurted out.

I stood there…frozen. I can't believe he just said that.

"Damon…_I love you too_," Damon's eyes opened wide. "but…You have to let me branch off and try new things. Not keep me boxed up like a prisoner," I could tell he was hurt by my comment. "Don't take it like th-"

"No," he said. "I got it, Alex. I care too much. I'm a liability. How ironic is that?"

"Have you guys seen Matt?" Caroline interrupted us as she stood behind Damon.

We separated and helped look for Matt until we heard something going on outside and I ran outside, following the Mikaelsons, seeing what the commotion was. There on the ground laid Kol, dead, and Damon standing in front of his body, facing Stefan, The Mikaelsons and I.

"Maybe a little," Damon said looking at Stefan. Damon then looked at me. "far be it for me to cause a problem"

"Damon don't" I said taking a step towards him but he turned around and walked off and disappeared.

XXXXX

Stefan drove Elena and I home and walked us inside.

"I'm going to bed," Elena said to us. "Good night" she said as she walked up the stairs and we heard the door shut.

"So uh," Stefan said with his hands in his pockets. "Esther wants to kill her whole family. How is that for mother of the year?"

I let out a small laugh. "No kidding…I just…can't believe Elena could look at Elijah dead in the eye as he drank her blood"

"Well, good. I can't say I'll be sorry to see any of them go"

"I could have said something. Stopped him. I…I should blame. I murdered that whole family"

"No, you murdered Klaus, Alex. Everyone else is just collateral damage" "

Just like that?"

"Their family has brought you nothing but darkness, Alex. It is just like that," we stared at each other in silence. "So, uh…where's Damon? I would think that he'd wanna make sure you got home safely"

"Probitly moping at the bar or something. I'll call him right after"

"What was with him going after Kol?"

I let out a sigh.

"He was mad…at me. I…I didn't mean to hurt his feelings"

"So did I," we stared at each other again. "Anyway," he said as he backed up towards the door and opened it. "Good night" he then walked out the door and just as it was about to close, I opened it.

"Stef!" I said. He stopped and turned around. "You don't…you don't remember the feeling?"

"What feeling?"

"The feeling when were together. I know you care about me still…and don't just play with my heart and pretend you don't care"

"Alex, stop"

"I won't stop! You can't make me stop!"

"What? You think I want to be this person? I hurt you, Alex. I bit you. I hate myself for what I did to you" I grabbed his hand and put it on my face.

"Then please show something anything! A smile, a look…a kiss. Something so I'm not waiting in the dark!"

"I can't"

"Why?!"

He then pulled his hand away from my face.

"If I let myself care…all I feel is pain" He then let go of my hand and walked off.

I stood there alone with tears filling up in my eyes and walked inside and closed the door behind me. I then grabbed my phone on the coffee table and dialed home.

"Hello?" My mom answered.

"Hi mom" I said, trying to hold back the tears.

"Miha!" she said. "I'm so glad you called. Hold on a sec," she said as I heard something going on in the back. "Max! How many times do I have to tell you, you cannot use your wand to clean the dishes?! Jerry!" My mom then came back. "What's going on, Miha?"

"I need help?"

"With what?"

"Boys"

"What's going on?"

"How…how do you know if a boy is the right one for you? How did you know Dad was the right one?"

"Well…your dad was the one that made my heart stop every time I laid eyes on him. The world around me would stop and the only person I focused on was him. He made me laugh. He was there for me when I cried…My heart knew that he was the right one…I just had to take the leap"

I smiled.

"Thanks mom"

"Anytime, Miha. Call me soon and tell your brother the same!"

I laughed.

"I will. Thanks again" I said as I hanged up the phone and stood in the living room alone.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry for not updating guys! Life's been crazy busy! Hope you enjoy! Clothing is on my profile!

* * *

Chapter 15

The next morning, I called Damon to see if he was ok after last night. He sounded kind of mad on the phone so I decided to go and see how he was. I flashed myself to the boarding house and walked up to the door. I was about to open the door when it swung open and there stood Damon, shirtless, and Rebekah with messy hair and the same dress she wore last night.

My eyes popped out of my sockets to what I was witnessing. Did Damon and Rebekah…sleep with each other? Rebekah looked at Damon with her devilish smile as she walked pass me, nudging her shoulder with mine and then ran off. I looked back at Damon and crossed my arms as I glared at it.

"Please," he said with his smirk. He backed away from the door. "Come in"

I still glared at him as I walked into the boarding house and made my way to the living room.

"What the hell was that all about?!" I yelled at him before turning around to see him putting on a black shirt. He must have ran upstairs and got one with his vampire speed.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" He asked with his smirk.

"What did she do to get you to sleep with her last night?"

"You think Rebekah had to do something to get me to sleep with her?" he said as he buttoned up his shirt.

"Wasn't it just yesterday you were calling her a…Blondie psycho? Now you two are playing twister in bed? She tried to kill Elena"

"Can we just move pass that, Alex?" He asked as he walked pass me and to the table with his drinks.

"So what? Now you're going to have your temper tantrum because poor Alex hurt your little feels?"

He glared at me as he poured himself a drink.

"Well, maybe, for once, something I did had nothing to do with you" he said with a smile as he gave me a toast and taking a ship of his drink

"After I told you I love you," I whispered to myself but I knew he heard it. "Elena found out Esther's plan," I said to him. "She's going to kill the whole family. She linked them with that champagne last night. So…when one dies…they all die"

"Well, that's great! Klaus will finally be dead. We win," he said as he took another ship of his drink. I looked at him with shock on my face. "Why do you look like someone just shot a panda bear?"

"Damon! Don't you understand? She has to kill all of them to kill Klaus. That means everyone! Kol, Finn, Rebekah, Marina…Elijah. Elijah helped us before and Marina…Marina needs to live"

"I'm supposed to care about Elijah and Marina?"

"Elijah is a good person. He didn't want this and Marina. If Marina dies, that makes one less vampire bride for Vlad. He'll go after everyone who was involved in Marina's murder. Including Elena. Plus, shouldn't you care about your new girlfriend, Rebekah?"

"Two seconds ago, you were pissed that she attacked your cousin. It's a win-win" he said, now standing in front of me. I let out a huff.

"Whatever" I said as I turned around but Damon then stood in front of me.

"Don't do anything to screw this up, Alex" he said pointing at me with his drink in his hand.

"You've gotta be kidding me?" I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"He's right, you know," Stefan walked in. "Klaus has to die. They all do"

"I can't believe you're agreeing to this?!"

"See?" Damon said. "It's democracy in action" I glared at them.

"Fuck both you!" I said as I knocked Damon's drink as I walked away, out the door and slammed it behind me before flashing myself home.

* * *

Niklaus, Kol and I were all sitting in the living room. Niklaus was drawing at one end of the couch, I was reading a book, Pride and Prejudice, at the other end and Kol was sitting on the chair across from our couch when we all heard Rebekah's heels walk through the front door, Kol pushed himself off his chair and decided to poke fun at her.

"Well, well, well. There's our girl" Kol said before Rebekah walked through the door, into the room where the three of us were.

She ignored Kol and tried walking down the stairs but Kol blocked her way. She tried walking around him but he did the same again.

"Get out of my way, Kol" she demanded.

"Out all night. What a scandal! I trust you did better than that commoner? Matt, was it?"

"If you don't shut your mouth, the next thing to come out of it will be your teeth," she barked back at him.

A little chuckle came out of both Niklaus and I.

"Don't you two start" Rebekah barked back at us as she pushed Kol out of her way and walked down the steps.

"I didn't say anything" Niklaus said.

"I'm board," Kol said as he plopped himself back onto his chair. "Our sister is a strumpet, but at least she's having fun"

"Well Kol you'd know all about that department," I said. "Wasn't your last girlfriend an complete whore," he glared at me. "Opps, sorry, a wizard whore"

"Watch it Marina"

I let out a sigh.

"Isn't it unfortunate that she died from one of your creations?"

"I just fed her my blood, you were the one that killed her"

"Oh right and then that creation sucked that whore, Margret, like whiskey at the bar on Saturday night,"

Kol stood up and tried to challenged me. I still sat in my spot and smiled at him.

"Really? You going to try this again? Remember the last time you challenged me?"

Kol let out a sigh as he sat back down in his chair. Kol then looked to Niklaus.

"I need entertainment" he said to Niklaus.

"What are you waiting for?" Niklaus asked him. "Go on, have at it"

"It's not fun to go alone. Join me, Nik! It's the least you can do after sticking a dagger in my heart"

Niklaus looked up from his drawing and placed his pencil down on his drawing book.

"Okay. Why not?" he placed his drawing book down on the coffee table and pushed himself off the couch. "I didn't have nearly enough to drink last night, what with you trying to murder Rebekah's date last night" he said, walking pass Rebekah.

"I'll come along, need something to occupy myself since all my plans for revenge didn't pan out" I said as I set my book down and followed Niklaus.

"Yes, please go, this house has enough men and bitches rolling around it!" Rebekah yelled out at us.

"Just like you, Bekah" Kol said to her.

"You're dead" I said as I grabbed his arm and pulled him out the door before Rebekah threw her shoe at him, hitting the door instead.

"Good riddance, all of you!"

* * *

"You should have seen his face when I saw them," I said as I was pacing back and forth in Caroline's room.

Bonnie and Elena were sitting on the bed while Bonnie was testing out this blocking spell with sage that Elena found from Esther. Caroline, being the vampire, had to stand outside the room to see if the sage was working.

"He strolled around the living room like he just won a medal for sleeping with Rebekah" I finished.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Elena roll her eyes and turn to the door.

"Is it working?!" she called to Caroline.

"It's not working," Caroline said as she entered the room. "I can hear every word you're saying about Damon, the vampire gigolo"

Elena then turned her head and looked at Bonnie.

"I don't know," Bonnie said. "It's a tricky spell"

"When Esther did it," Elena said. "She kept the sage burning. There was a lot more smoke"

"Are you trying to smoke us out of the house?" I asked her as I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Alright," Bonnie then stuck the sage into the burning candle. "Try it again"

Bonnie then started waving it around. Then the three of us looked at Caroline. She let out a sigh then closed the door behind her.

"Speaking of Esther," Bonnie said. "You guys should know that she came to see me and Abby this morning"

My eyes popped out of my sockets as I stared at her.

"Why didn't tell me this before?!" I asked.

"I don't want you guys to worry"

"And Esther had to have this secret meeting because?"

"She wanted to introduce herself. Abby and I helped her back. She's our entire ancestral bloodline for power. I think she thought she was being polite"

"But wait, I helped open that coffin as well. How come she didn't come see me?"

"She didn't say but I think because you also have a wizard blood line, she was scared"

"Is there a way to stop her form channeling you?" Elena asked Bonnie.

"Even if there was, why would I want that?"

"But you guys aren't thinking straight! Elena," I turned to her. "When you were scared to death with the coming of the Sun and the Moon ritual, who was there to help you? Elijah! And now you're just stabbing him in the back! And what about Marina," I said looking at Bonnie. "If Vlad finds out you also helped in killing her, he'll kill you"

Caroline then opened the door and walked into the room.

"Ok," she said. "First of all, this privacy spell is totally not working. Second," Caroline then turned to me. "Second, Alex, Elena is not doing this. Esther is doing this"

"There is no time to change our minds, Alex. He'll be dead by the end of the night" Bonnie said.

"You've gotta be kidding me" I said.

"It's a full moon. Esther needs to harness the energy of a celestial event. She asked me and Abby to join her"

* * *

My brothers and I walked into The Grill and immediately set our sights onto the vampire hunter and the doctor sitting at the bar. We eased dropped onto their conversation as we walked up to them.

"Wait," we heard the hunter say. "You think the killer's a…vampire?"

"There are no other suspects," the doctor said. "It's the obvious conclusion"

"Oh come on now," Niklaus said as he, Kol and I leaned against the bar, looking at the both of them.

The doctor looked up at us, in fear, and the hunter turned around and glared at the three of us.

"Let's not go blaming the new family in town just because you lot have got yourselves a killer at large. Don't mind us," Niklaus said to the hunter. "My brother, sister and I are just here to let off some steam, right Marina and Kol?" Niklaus asked now looking a head.

"Right" Kol said staring at the doctor.

"Oh please, Kol," I said nudging his shoulder. "You haven't got a chance," I then noticed the doctor starting at me. "What are you staring at"

"It's just," the doctor said, adjusting herself. "I just can't believe how much you look like Alex"

"Actually darling, she looks like me"

"I beg to differ" I heard a familiar voice behind me.

A smile broke across my face as I turned around and came face to face with Henry. Niklaus and Kol also turned around and saw Henry. Henry then brought up a red rose and held it in front of my face. I smiled at him as I took the rose from his hand and smelled it.

"How did you know?" I asked with a smile.

"I have my ways," Henry said. He then turned and glared at Niklaus and Kol. "Niklaus," he said to him. "Kol" he said to him.

"Henry," Niklaus said leaning back. "It's been a while"

"Yes. Great long year" Henry said still glaring at him.

"Henry," I said as I pushed him away. "Let's get away from this blood bath and go have some fun"

Henry smiled at me as he wrapped his arm around mine.

"Well then let's be off Miss Mikaelson" I smiled as we walked away.

* * *

Elena went missing a couple hours ago so I called Damon and Stefan for help. I got a call from Damon to come to The Boarding House right away and so I did. I flashed myself there and quickly walked thru the door. I walked in to see both Damon and Stefan standing at the entrance of the foyer and Elijah sitting by the fireplace with his legs crossed over.

"Hello, Alexandra" Elijah said to me as I walked over and stood in between Stefan and Damon.

"He has Elena" Damon said to me while he kept staring at Elijah.

"Actually, she's with Rebekah," Now I was scared. "As yo can imagine, my sister is just dying to tear her throat out. So, if you want to save Elena's life, I need you three to help me stop my mother" He said glaring at the three of us.

"I'm a little embarrassed to admit, but when it comes to killing thousand year old resurrected witches…I'm a little rusty"

"Yes, unfortunately, even when killed my mother doesn't seem to want to stay dead. Not with the spirits of nature at her side"

"What do you want us to do?" I asked with my arms crossed over my chest.

"The witches that released my mother, she's drawing her powers from their bloodline. That line needs to be broken"

"Broken?" Stefan asked as he walked down into the living room. I followed him and stood beside him.

"Yeah," Damon walked down and stood beside me. "He means" he took his index figures and cut his neck.

My eyes opened wide.

"No! We're not killing Bonnie!" I yelled at him while glaring at him.

"You know I'd do it myself, but I have absolutely no idea where they are. Besides, seeing me, they'd immediately know my intent. They won't expect to be harmed by the likes of you," Elijah then pushed himself off his chair, standing up, and fixed his jacket. "In any case, you have until six minutes after nine to find them" he said as he walked over and grabbed his other jacket.

"Oh, how super specific of you"

"By 9:07, the moon will be full, my mother will have the power she needs to kill me and my family," he said, glaring, as he walked up to us. "If you do not stop her before then, Rebekah will kill Elena. So we all have our timeline? You two will be the action," he said looking at Stefan and Damon. He then looked down at me. "And you'll be in charged of the magic. Considering you're part witch yourself," he then looked at all three of us. "I suggest you get started" He said as he walked pass us, nudging Stefan's shoulder.

I turned around and grabbed Elijah's hand, stopping him. He turned his body and glared at me.

"Elijah," I said. "I just want you to know…I didn't want any of this to happen. I had no part in this,"

He stared at me for a couple seconds before nudging me off and storming out the door. I then turned around and looked at the brothers.

"So what do we do?" I asked.

"Stefan and I will come up with something," Damon said.

"In the mean time go home and tell Justin what happened and see if there's a way to work your magic and stop her"

I nodded.

"Ok," I grabbed my wand out of my boot and flashed myself home. I stood in front of the front door and ran inside.

"Justin!" I called immediately as I ran down the hallway. "Justin!" I called again as I ran around the corner and ran downstairs and ran right into him.

"Alex," he said. "What's going on?"

"It's Elena"

"What happened?"

"Esther's plan. They found out. Now Elijah is using her against us. If we don't find a way to stop her…Rebekah will kill Elena"

"What can we do?"

I walked into the lair and he followed me.

"Let's see if there's something in these books to stop her" I said gesturing to the book shelves

"Alright but I can't guarantee it'll work"

"We have to try though," He nodded. "Ok, let's get reading. We don't' have much time" I said as I ran over to the book shelf and pulled out a book.

XXXXX

After about an hour or so of reading, we finally found something. Justin looked at me like I was crazy.

"It might help. See it says here that the river will cut off all power to the moon and give it to the wizard who's commanding the spell" I said.

"You think it'll work on a witch?" He asked.

"We have to give it a try"

"Alright then. Lets do it"

I put the book under my shoulder and started walking out the door.

"Come on! We don't have much time" Before I could take another step, I felt the most agonizing pain in my chest and immediately screamed as I fell to the floor.

"Alex!"

* * *

Henry and I were walking down the street talking about our lives.

"So," I said. "You've been looking for me all this time?" I asked as I looked at him.

He nodded.

"Indeed, I did"

"Why didn't you just give up?"

"I knew…after seeing you that night you weren't yourself. I owed it to myself to find you and save you"

"Why?"

"Because-"

Before he could finish his sentence, I felt a pain in my chest and couldn't breathe.

"Marina what's wrong?" Henry asked with fear in his eyes.

I looked down at my hand and saw my hand turn grey and the veins where popping out. As if I was dying. This couldn't be happening. I then felt the darkness over come me and I fell to the ground.

After a couple minutes, took a big gasp of air and awoke to find myself on the ground with Henry kneeling in front of me.

"What is gods name just happened?" He asked me as he helped me off the ground.

I knew exactly what happened.

"Marina?"

I ran down the street, to The Grill and stood beside Elijah at the top of the stairs, looking down at the Salvatore brothers, Niklaus, Kol 'dead' on the ground and the hunter passed out on the ground.

"What the hell is going on?!" I yelled at all of them. I then turned to Elijah. "What's going on?"

Elijah looked back down to the brothers and walked down, pulling his phone out of his jacket pocket. I followed down the stairs as well, still winching from the pain in my chest.

"You tell me," Elijah said walking up to Damon. "Where the witches are or I'll have my sister kill Elena right now"

Damon looked up at the clock tower and saw it was 8:30.

"You told me we had until after nine" He said looking back down at Elijah.

"I'm sure Rebekah will be more than happy to start her work early"

I winched more from the pain as I held onto my chest.

"What's wrong with you?" Niklaus asked looking at me.

I looked up and glared at Damon as everyone was looking at me.

"It's was your idiotic idea!" I said in a loud tone.

"All I did was dagger your brother," Damon said to me. "You shouldn't still be in pain"

"Let me guess, my siblings and I were bonded by something we drank. Like the wine from last night"

"You're good" he said with a smile.

"Wipe that smile off your face because I have some bad news. Alex also had the wine which also made her linked to us," Damon's eyes opened wide. "That means when you staked Kol, you staked me and did you know when you hurt one doppelgänger, it will hurt the other. We'll share the same pain"

"So that means-"

"You stabbed Alex in the heart and now from the amount of pain I'm feelings, my guess is she's bleeding to death," Damon tried to run pass us but I stood in front of him and threw him against the brick wall. "Now listen here, I'm going to put you to the test," I snapped my figures, making a spell. "I just stopped the bleeding. Alex still feels pain but she won't die but, if you don't stop my mother in the amount of time you were given, Alex will die"

"But don't you want her to live?" Stefan asked pushing himself off the stairs. "Because of Vlad"

I smiled at him.

"Yes but if he finds out that you're the reason Alex dies, I'll enjoy watching him tear you two limb from limb," Both brothers glared at me. "Tick, tock" I said as I turned around and walked away with my brothers following me.

* * *

"Ah!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as Justin kneeled next to me, trying to see what was wrong.

"Alex, what's wrong?!" He yelled at me in fear.

"My chest! My chest!" I kept screaming.

Justin looked at my chest only for a second before clamping down both hands over my chest. That's when his phone rang. He looked at me, to see if it was ok and I nodded. He lifted up one of his hands covered in blood and dug into his pocket, pulling out his phone.

"Damon what is it!" He yelled at him. I heard Damon mumble something but was too focused on the pain. Justin's eyes then opened wide.

"What?! How much time do we have?...Alright, call me when you can"

Justin then dropped his phone and put his hand on my chest and put pressure on it.

"What's going on" I asked through the tears.

"Your linked"

"What does that mean?"

"Esther put a spell on the champagne last night to link the Originals"

"Yeah I know!"

"After you drank that champagne, it linked you to Marina. Damon and Stefan daggered Kol who is also linked to Marina. When Marina 'died' the effects happened on you"

"Shouldn't I be dead?"

"Yes but Marina put a spell on you. If Damon and Stefan don't find a way to break the link with the Bennett line, you'll die along with Elena"

"So what can we do?" I asked, wincing through the pain.

"Hold on and pray"

* * *

"They're coming, Mother!" I heard Finn call as Elijah, Kol, Niklaus and I climbed up the hill.

"No, it's too soon," my mother said. "The moon is not high enough. Go! Quickly!"

We heard her say to the Bennett witches as I heard their foot steps enter the house. The four of us then made it to the top of the hill, now seeing Finn and our mother.

"My sons," she then made eye contact with me. "And daughter, come forward" she said as she entered the circle.

"Stay beside me, Mother" Finn said as he extended his hand.

"It's ok. They can't enter" she said as she grabbed Finn's hand.

As Kol walked up to the circle, the flames beside it grew bigger, keeping Kol back.

"That's lovely," Kol said. "We're stuck out here, while the favorite son plays sacrificial lam. How pathetic you are, Finn"

"Be quite, Kol. Your brother knows virtue you cannot even imagine"

"Whatever you think of us, killing your own children will be an atrocity" Elijah said, glaring at her. "My only regret is that I did not let you die a thousand years ago"

"Enough," Niklaus finally let out. "All this talk is boring me. End this now, Mother, or I'll send you back to hell" he said with his evil grin.

My mother glared at him as she took a couple steps towards him.

"For a thousand years, I've been forced to watch you. Felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blood," she then looked at Elijah. "Even you, Elijah, with your claim to nobility, you're no better. All of you," she said now looking at the four of us. "You're a cure on this Earth. Stretched out over generations. If you've come to plead for your life. I'm sorry, you've wasted your time"

"You may want to damn us all mother," I finally let out. "But the only person you have to blame is yourself. I came to you a thousand years ago, pleading for your held from this pledge that was bestowed upon me and all you did was make is worst. You made father turn us all into these monsters when you could have stood up and stopped him"

Mother looked at me with tears in her eyes. After a couple minutes of waiting something happened. Mother had a panicked look on her face as she raised her hands.

"No," she said. "Sister! Do not abandon me!"

The flames around her roused sending mother falling back.

"Mother!" Finn screamed as he caught her. The flames grew bigger and that's when Elijah grabbed me and covered me from the flames.

The flames then went out and the four of us then stood there puzzled. The link was broken. I backed away from Elijah and looked at him. I snapped my figures, healing Alex and then turned to Elijah.

"I did my part, you do yours" I said.

* * *

The pain then stopped. I looked down at my chest and saw the wound stitch back together and looked up at Justin in shock.

"They did it" he said as I raised myself up and hugged Justin.

"How did they-" I asked before Justin interrupted me.

"I don't know but thank god they did" I smiled as I hugged him again.

Elena was safe and so was I.

XXXXX

Justin and I were sitting in the living room, waiting for Elena when the front door open and she came running through the door and hugged me right away.

"Oh my god!" Was the first thing that came out of her mouth. "You're ok! Rebekah told me what happened!"

"Still a little sore," I said. She let go and looked at me.

"So do you know how they did it?" I asked. "How they broke the link?"

Elena let out a sigh.

"They had to break the link between Bonnie, her mom and Esther"

"Yeah, and?"

"They…Damon…turned Abby into a vampire"

My mouth dropped right away.

"What? We have to go see Bonnie" I said trying to get up but Elena pulled me back down.

"She doesn't want to see me"

"What? Why?"

"She…says its my fault"

"How?"

"Every time something happens. Every time I'm threatened to be killed…Bonnie always gets hurt"

"I get threatened too"

"Yeah but you're a wizard. You can take care of yourself. I'm just human" I let out a sigh.

"So what happens now?" I asked.

"I don't know"


	16. Chapter 16

**Guys I'm so sorry for not updating! You can yell at me! Stupid school! Hope you guys liked this chapter and I was going to try to get it done before the season primer tonight but I didn't write fast enough. **

**I wanted to try something. Somebody gave me the idea and I thought I'd try it out. I wanted to see if anyone was up to do some fan art for the story. It can be fan art or if you guys are really good at photoshop, that would be great too. You guys don't have to be artist. I just want to see your guys thoughts on the story. If you guys are up fro the challenge, ;) , PM me and show me some of your work. If any of you are reading my Spider-Man story as well, I'm going to put this post up in the next chapter as well. I thought this would just be kind of fun to try out so PM me if you guys try it!**

**Hope you guys like this chapter and after seeing tonights episode, I got some more ideas for this story and I'm going to try to update soon. Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Chapter 16

Justin wouldn't leave my sight that night. He watched over me last night after Elena helped me put bandages over my wound. He wanted to make sure nothing happened to me while I was sleeping, fearing that there was more damage from the stab wound on my chest.

Now everyone had to be careful. We especially had to watch Stefan to make sure he didn't try anything further with The Originals. His vengeance on Klaus was getting worse and worse every minute and you'd never know when he would snap.

While Elena went for a run with Matt, Justin and I were hanging out at home. Me, sitting on the couch flipping threw my art magazine while Justin was playing nurse and fixing up my breakfast. I could hear the bacon frying on the skillet and Justin wincing from the little splatters of bacon grease hitting his hand.

I felt a smile break across my face when I would hear his feat jump back.

I then heard the foot steps walk over to my direction and he stood in front of me with a plate of bacon, eggs and toast and placed in on my lap. I gave him a small smile.

"Thanks, Justin," I said. "But you didn't have to do this," I placed my right hand over my chest where the stab wound was. "I'll be fine. Marina's spell made the wound heal a bit"

"Yes," he said. "But you're still sore and do you know the trouble I had to go through to make that for you," he said pointing at my breakfast.

"You couldn't have done this?" I asked as I pulled out my wand and pointed it at the coffee table in front of me and appeared a plate of steaming hot bacon, eggs and toast.

I looked at him with as smile as he shook his head and walked back into the kitchen. I was just about to take a bite out of my eggs with the phone rang. I let out a sigh as I dug into my pocket pulling out my phone and answering it.

"Whoever this is," I said to the person on the phone. "You're ruining the perfect time I'm having with my breakfast"

"It's me" Elena said, sounding worried. I placed my breakfast on the table and immediately stood up, knowing something was wrong.

"What happened?"

"It's Alaric"

"What?"

"He…He's in jail"

"For what?!"

"He was at Meredith's last night and the Sheriff says that she claims Alaric came at her with a knife. So, she shot him"

"Is he ok?"

"Yeah. She had vampire blood and healed him. Sheriff containing him until there's evidence to prove that he's not guilty. I'm going heading down to the station right now"

"I'll meet you there" I said hanging up the phone.

"Where you going?" Justin asked as I walked over to the front door and put my jacket on.

"Alaric's at the station" I said, pulling my arms threw the sleeves.

"What happened?"

"He got arrested. Meredith claims that he came at her with a knife and she shot him. I need to go down there and talk with the sheriff" I said, now with my jacket on.

"I'm coming with you"

"No, Justin, please-"

"Alex, you're not arguing with me on this one" he said as he put on his leather jacket and grabbed the keys.

I let out a groan as he held the door fore me, stomping my feet as I walked out the door but stopped when I saw someone standing there. Stefan. He looked at me with that concerned look of his as he stared deep into my eyes.

"Stefan," I said as I looked at him. I turned back around to look at Justin who was glaring at Stefan. "I'll meet you in the car?" I asked.

Justin nodded slowly and walked pass Stefan, nudging his shoulder, before getting into the diver's seat. Stefan looked back at me with his hands in his jacket pocket.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I closed the front door behind me.

"I came to see if you're alright. I…I felt bad for what happened to you last night"

I nodded.

"I'm fine. Sore…but fine"

"We didn't know that you were linked to-"

"Stefan its fine. I'm alive. That's all that matters," Justin then honked the car horn and tapped his wrist, telling me to hurry up. I let out a loud sigh as I fixed my hat on my head. "I gotta go"

I walked pass him and took a step down the patio steps before Stefan grabbed my elbow.

"Alex," I stared at his touch on my elbow before crawling up to look at his face. "I'm really sorry for what happened," I nodded. "I'm just glad you're ok"

I nodded again before pulling my arm away and entering the car.

"What was that about?" Justin asked, before giving Stefan one last glare, as he drove out of the drive way.

"Nothing" I responded.

XXXXX

We pulled up into the station where Elena was standing there in her exercise wear, waiting for us.

"How is he?" I asked, immediately jumping out of the car and walking up to her.

"I don't know," she said. "I haven't seen him yet" she said gesturing to the station.

I made my way to the front doors of the station with Justin and Elena following me. I walked in and froze when I saw Damon walking up to me.

"We'll be over here" Justin said pointing to the front desk.

I gave him a nod. He gave Damon a glare before making his way over to Elena who was sitting in one of chairs. I let out a sigh as Damon made his steps towards me.

"How is he?" I asked Damon, gesturing to the door he just walked through.

"Ric's fine," Damon said not looking at me. "Sheriff wants me to stay out of it"

He then pierced his icy blue eyes into my dark brown ones. I out a low laugh.

"Yeah, right," I said with my arms crossed over my chest. "You can never keep out of somebody's business"

Damon glared at me.

"Seems just as good a plan as any"

"Alaric could be charged for murder and you're just going to sit on the side lines?"

"Well, I guess," he said looking away from me. "I could rip out Dr. False Accusation's throat," I rolled my eyes as he looked back into them. "Maybe her tongue. You know, I could chew it up into little tiny pieces and feed it to the squirrels" he said trying to imitate the squirrel noise but I slapped his arm.

"Grow up!" I said, raising my voice.

Damon smiled at me.

"Guess me staying out of it suddenly sounds like a good idea, doesn't it?" His smile then disappeared. "I saved your life last night. You're welcome"

"Yeah before you put my life in danger in the first place"

"Hey," he said putting his hands up in defense. "How was I suppose to know you were linked to Marina. Maybe you shouldn't have had that glass of champagne"

I glared at him.

"And what about Bonnie? Don't you think she deserves an apology?"

His body was then looking away from me as he stuck his hands in his jacket pocket.

"I know, you're right. He and her mom must be really hurting right now," he then turned his head to me. "Should I send lasagna?"

I glared at him as I gave him another slap in the arm.

"You're an asshole!" I barked back as I turned around and started making my way towards Justin and Elena.

"I'm an asshole, you hate me, the Earth is back on its axis"

I turned my heal right away a kept glaring at him.

"How does that feel not having any friends left?" I asked as I turned back around and walked over to my brother and cousin.

* * *

The year was 1943. It had been 80 years since I had turned into a vampire and 80 years since I'd returned to my home city of _Firenze_ and now I decided it was time to return home. I guess it wasn't the best time to go home. The Germans were invading Italy at the time and there was nothing but disruption since my country entered the war.

I had only been serving Klaus for a couple months and I was already getting sick a tired for agree to this but the best thing about serving Klaus was the award. I got protection and 'food' just for doing his 'chores'. I had finally gotten a break after the couple months and had the urged to go home.

I had taken a train from London to _Roma _and had taken another train to _Firenze_. As the train pulled into the city I once called home, I stepped off the train and at the first sight my undead heart fell into my stomach. My city was destroyed. Every building my eyes wondered on as a child was now rubble. The city that used to be so lively and full of happiness was empty. Children running and playing on the street. Empty. Barley anyone there. I couldn't believe this was my home. The placed I told myself I would never leave when I was a child.

My heart ached as the people behind me started shoving their way off the train. I glared at them as I picked up my bag and started walking into the city. I immediately pulled out the piece of paper that had my hotel name on it.

As I walked down the streets of _Firenze_, I noticed how the streets hadn't really changed. It still had the old renascence style to it while having this century's style here and there. I didn't just notice the city but I also noticed a presence following me. A mugger or a rapist seeing me as easy game. How dumb they were.

I prepared for them to attack as I heard their feet run towards me and at the last possible moment, I turned around and grabbed their neck and smacked their head into the brick wall. My face turned from rage into shock when I saw who was pinned under my grasp.

"Marisol?" I asked in disbelief. I hadn't seen her in months. A smile broke across her face.

"I taught you well, Isabella," she said. "You're good,"

but then in an instant, she was released from my grasp as she grabbed the hand that was choking her and twisted it around my back and smacked my face into the brick wall where her head was moments ago.

"But not good enough,"

Her hand then released from me as I turned around and laughed.

_"Ciao, buon amico_," she said, holding out her arms for a hug. _"E 'passato troppo tempo"_

_"Molto lunga," _I replied as I opened my arms and hugged her.

She wrapped her arms around me and rubbed my back. We then pulled apart and continued down the street.

"I see you're Italian has improved" I said as we continued down the street.

"I've lived on this planet for 616 years and I will never understand this language. How about you're Spanish? Still practicing every day or am I the only one holding my end of the deal?" She asked with a smile.

"_Hablo__como si yo fuera__de España,"_ Marisol let out a laugh as she wrapped her arm around my shoulder. "How are you? Haven't seen you in months"

Marisol let out a sigh.

"It's been no fun without you. Niklaus has been sending me all over Europe. Here and there"

"So it hasn't been the life you dreamed of, eh?" I asked as we saw the hotel at the end of the street.

Marisol let out another sigh and shook her head.

"It's been worst" she said as we walked into the hotel together.

* * *

There was no way I was letting Meredith get away with this without a fight. So after returning home, I got Elena to go with me down to the hospital and wait for Meredith to come in so we could confront her. We waited there for half-an-hour before we saw her pull into the parking lot.

I walked around the corner and glared at her when she came into my sight. Meredith laid eyes on Elena and I for a second before rolling her eyes and ignored us as she walked up to the hospital.

"I'm due in surgery," she said to us, focusing on the hospital. "Whatever case you're gonna make against Alaric, make it quick"

"Alaric didn't do anything you little bitch"

"Alex!" Elena yelled at me but I ignored her.

Meredith stopped in her tracks and glared at me.

"Alaric is innocent!"

"How do you know?" Meredith asked. "Sure you live with him, he takes care of you, but do you really know anything about him?"

"More than you think" I said, still glaring at her.

"Let me tell you what I know," she said, taking a step towards me. "He was arrested for fighting four times before the age of 21. When he was at Duke, his future wife, Isobel, filed a restraining order against him. Twice. Although, then she married him, so I guess that says more about her"

"You really think I'm going to believe all this bullshit you made up?" I asked with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Am I? How would you even know? You took pity on a borderline alcoholic vampire hunter and you never even thought to look any deeper"

"How is sleeping at night knowing you stab somebody right in the back?"

She glared at me.

"You date vampires, Alex. It shouldn't come as a shock to learn that your guardian is a murderer"

She turned her heal and kept walking towards the hospital. I went to lash out at her but Elena grabbed my arms and pulled be back.

"We'll think of something" she whispered to me as she dragged me to the car.

* * *

After settling in at the hotel, Marisol decided it was time to go for a drink. She took me to the local pub where we had a glass of wine, noticing the young soldiers admiring us from a far.

"The blonde one looks tasty" I said to Marisol, while still looking at her.

"I like the captain" she said as she took a ship of her wine.

I took a ship of mine before placing it softly on the table.

"So you never told me where you went the past couple of months. Klaus kept it a secret from me"

Marisol smiled at me as she took another ship of her wine.

"I went to Romania"

I was taken aback. What was in Romania that Klaus needed her to go there?

"For what business?"

"Oh you know. Just checking up on a curse"

"The Sun and the Moon Curse?" I asked, taking a ship of my drink.

"No, the Sânge Care Sparge Ciuma Curse" she responded, almost making me spit out my drink.

"Why? There isn't another human doppelgänger. I know, I've been watching my bloodline"

"True but Niklaus wanted to look in on something. More on the origins of the curse, seeing if there was a prediction on when the next doppelgänger would be born"

"And?" I asked in concern.

"Nothing. I got between 50 to 200 years. Best I could get" she shrugged her shoulders as she took a ship.

"I wonder if that Marina woman would know"

Marisol almost spit out her drink.

"How do you know about her?"

"The night Kol gave me his blood, a woman by the name Marina came and she wanted me"

"Did you see her?"

"No but she's the one that killed me with vampire blood in my system when I was trying to save Kol's partner. Do you think she'd know?"

Marisol shrugged her shoulders again before downing down her drink. I copied what she died.

"Alright," she turned around and looked at the group of soldiers in the corner, still watching us. "Let's have some fun"

* * *

Elena came up with the theory that Meredith might have something in her apartment and that we should go now and see if we could get in there, find something and get out before she got back from work. With the help of Matt, we got in safe. He opened the door after picking at it and walked right in.

"Wow, Matt," I said as I followed him. Elena followed me. "When did you become a master at breaking and entering?"

"Don't ask. All that breaking and entering adds to the list of life favors you guys owe me" he said as he started looking through papers that laid on a table.

I walked over to a desk and started looking through some folders.

"Ok," Elena said. "Look, I don't know how much longer Meredith is gonna be in surgery, so let's see what we can find" she finished off before helping us out.

"Don't you think the police already combed through this place? She handed over everything she had"

"Yeah, we're looking for evidence that she didn't hand over"

"And you're sure it's her we should be investigating?"

"Positive," I said. "Alaric would never do something like this and that Fell bitch," I turned and looked at the closet door next to me. "Is just like the rest of the founding families"

"Which means…" Elena finished for me as she too eyed the closet door.

I walked into the closet and turned on the light as started pulling things a side. I then reached in the back and found a hidden panel at the very back. I started knocking on it and heard that it was hollow.

"And just like the founding families, there's always a secret behind closed doors"

"Let me" Matt said as I backed away and he pulled the panel out.

Inside, we saw a box an he took it out and placed it in front of us. The three of us then started looking through it together. Elena then pulled out a couple folders.

"Brian Walters," she said reading one. "Bill Forbes" Reading the other.

Matt then took one out and looked at us in disbelief.

"Alaric Saltzman"

Elena opened the folder as Matt kept looking through the box. I looked over Elena's shoulder and looked with her.

"She's got everything on him," Elena said. "Medical records, old court documents"

Matt then pulled an old looking book out of the box.

"What's this?" he asked.

I looked up and saw that it was a journal.

"Isn't that a Gilbert journal?" I asked as Elena took it out of his hands.

"Why is one of your old family journals in her closet?" Matt asked Elena.

She shook her head.

"Didn't you say the medical examiners time of death was between 1 and 3 a.m.?" he asked me.

"Yeah, so?"

"Because the country coroner's office says that's wrong"

Matt handed me the paper and I stared at it in shock. That's when we heard footsteps outside the door. She was back already!

"Oh my god" Matt said as we threw the stuff back into the box and the three of us hid in the closet.

We heard the front door creak open and the foot steps walk in, hearing keys hit one of the tables and then the footsteps left the room.

"I think-" Matt whispered but Elena stopped him but putting her index finger over his mouth.

We then heard foot steps come back into the room and the keys being lifted off the table and the front door being opened and shut again. Matt then turned the light back on and we opened the door only to come face to face with Meredith as she stood there glaring at us with her arms crossed over her chest.

XXXXX

Meredith called the cops on us and the three of us sat in the sheriff's office as she lectured us.

"What were you thinking?" Sheriff Forbes asked as she walked into her office.

"I know that we had no right" Elena piped up.

"No right?" Sheriff Forbes asked. "You broke the law" now standing in front of her desk.

"But Alaric is innocent," I said. "We found proof that clears his name. He has an alibi that he wasn't there when Brian Walters died"

She then held up a piece of paper.

"You mean this?"

"What's that?" Elena asked.

"A letter from the country coroner's office correction the error in the time of death of Brian Walters. Meredith Fell received it today. She brought it to me several hours ago, full of apologies for accusing an innocent man"

"Why would she have a copy hidden in her closet?" Matt asked.

"I can't ask those questions, Matt, because the very fact that you broke into her home to find it. Do you know how much I'm already protection the three of you?"

"We're sorry" Elena said.

"Just," Sheriff Forbes sat down into her desk. "Get out of my office and go home. Please. Alaric will be released as soon as the letter is authenticated. Go"

* * *

I sucked back the blonde solider as Marisol sucked back the captain. We drank in the dark alleyway beside the pub. Hearing bombs hit the Italian country side from far away. I sucked every last drop from the solider before pushing him aside. I watched Marisol do the same before wiping my chin and smiled with my fangs still piercing out of my gums.

"This is the life" I said, leaning against the brick wall and smiling.

Marisol walked up to me and leaned against the wall beside me.

"You can say that again" she said.

"Mari," I said to her. She turned her head and looked at me. "Is there more to the curse that I need to know?" Marisol's smile disappeared. "I mean…Is there something that I wasn't told about it? Am I safe now?"

Marisol let out a sigh.

"It's not my word to say but the road a head will be a long one," she said as she looked out into the _Firenze _skyline. I looked out with her. "But we'll make it through"

* * *

The three of us walked home, making a short cut by The Grill. When we walked around the corner we saw a woman lying down on the ground with Damon's wrist in her mouth and Stefan's back facing us.

"What's going on?" I asked as we approached them. Stefan then around and I saw a ghastly sight.

His mouth was covered in dark red blood and it was pouring down his chin, onto the pavement floor. I backed away, only to run into Matt and Elena still standing behind me.

"Stefan?" I asked as he wiped the blood off his mouth.

"Alex" Stefan whispered as he took small steps towards me.

"What the hell are you two doing?!" I yelled at the both of them.

"Relax, Alex," Damon said holding up his hands as he stepped into the view. "Just a little experiment. There's no need to make this more dramatic than it needs to be"

"Alex," Elena walked up to me and grabbed my arm. "Let's go," I kept staring at Stefan as he stared back at me, wiping the blood off his face. "Alex!" she broke me out of thought as he and Matt pulled me away from the scene and down the sidewalk.

XXXXX

I went straight to my room right when we got home. Not wanting to discuss about what I witness tonight with Matt, Elena or Justin. I walked upstairs and closed the door behind me.

"Rough night?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

I turned around and saw Damon sitting on my bed with his back facing towards me. I let out a sigh as I stood there with my arms crossed over my chest.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

Damon pushed himself off the bed and turned around to look at me. That's when he took a couple steps towards me and stopped when he was a couple feet away from me.

"I came...I came to see if you were ok. You looked a little bit shaken up after what happened tonight"

I let out a huff.

"Like you care" I said as I walked around him and placed my phone on my dresser.

"Why did you do that?" I said, with my head turned to his direction. "I don't see the point about edging him on. Do you want him to join 'The Dark Side'?"

Damon turned around and gave me his signature smirk.

"You'll thank me later," he said before walking up to me and stood in front of me again. "I never got to apologize for what happened last night. Didn't mean to hurt you"

"Damon its fin-"

"No its not, Alex," he said, now cupping my face. "We were trying to save Elena to help you and we ended up hurting you in the process"

I then stared into his big blue eyes. I had the urged to grab his face and kiss his soft lips. The ones I felt that night on my porch. Apologizing for everything that's happen and who knows where it would lead to that but I knew deep down that I couldn't do that. Let him get away with it. I knew Damon was true to his word and felt hurt. He would never mean to hurt me.

I pulled his hands off my face and placed then down by his sides.

"Thank you, Damon" saying the words that I didn't say to Stefan when he was apologizing for the exact same thing just a couple hours ago.

Damon gave me that smirk.

"Good night" he said before he vanished and leaving my windows open with the curtains dancing in the wind.

* * *

**How was it? Hope you guys like it! The Isabella scenes may look random but they'll add up in the future. Especially when an all and mighty vampire shows up in the future ;)**

**Review if you like it!  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the long wait guy! Anyway, I've recently jointed Tumblr and deviantART! My profile pages for both websites are on my profile! So is the clothing for the story! **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 17 

Alaric was the killer. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe that a man who I cared about the most. A man whom I considered to be a second father to me was the killer of Mystic Falls. A man who killed three people, one being him. A second side of him was the one that would unleash a killer people of the founder's council.

Elena, Meredith and I all stood, in another room, watching Alaric enter the MRI machine. Justin stayed home to see if he could figure out a way to help Alaric from becoming the other side. Elena and Meredith stood by the window as I was pacing back and forth.

"What are you looking for?" Elena asked Meredith as she glued her eyes on Alaric. Meredith turn her head from the computer screen she was looking at and focused her attention on Elena.

"I don't know. A tumor, vascular anomalies, anything physical that might explain his behavior. If its medical, I can treat it"

"And what if it's not something medical?" I asked as I stopped in my spot. Meredith turned her head to my direction and gave me a sympathetic look.

"Well…then we'll deal with that too"

All of us then turned to Alaric as he entered the machine. Staring off into space as the machine started to scan him.

"How'd you know it was him?" I asked Meredith. "How'd you know he was killing people?"

Meredith turned to me with a smile.

"It was after he told me about his ring," she then turned to Elena. "I remember a story my grandmother had told me about Samantha Gilbert and her secret journal. I don't know if you know this, but we Fells are notorious busy-bodies"

Elena smiled but I let out a suff.

"Tell me about it" I whispered to myself.

"But then, why did you protect him?" Elena asked her. Meredeth's smile faded away and gave us her sympathetic look, again.

"Because I'm a doctor. I don't like to see someone hurt by something they have no control over and because when he and I first met I felt like…I don't know. I…I just kind of want to help him,"

Elena and I smiled at her one last time before looking back at Alaric. We watched Alaric for a bit before we saw him start to panic a bit. I looked at him in shock before Meredith pressed the button so she could talk to him over the speaker.

"Everything alright in there?" She asked him. We waited a bit before Alaric could respond.

"Yeah. Yeah, everything's ok" he said back.

XXXXX

After the MRI, Elena and I went straight to Alaric room in the hospital to tell him what Meredith told us. We knocked the door to see him standing by the dresser.

"Meredith says that everything is normal" she told him as we walked in. Alaric looked at us like we were crazy.

"Yeah, well, everything is not normal," he said. "Because there is nothing wrong with me. I didn't kill Brain Walters, I didn't kill Bill Forbes, and I sure as hell didn't shove a hunting knife into my stomach,"

Both Elena and I stared at him with sadness in our eyes. Of coarse we didn't believe that. We would never think that but we knew something inside him did kill those people. Alaric looked down at the dresser where his ring sat. The anger in Alaric's eyes escaped and he looked at us.

"Or I did and I've gone insane, just like your ancestor," Alaric said, now looking at Elena. He then picked up the ring off the dresser. "wore that ring"

"I'll call Bonnie," I said. "Her ancestors made the ring so maybe she can reverse whatever it is that's killing everybody. As for Justin and I, we'll see if we can help out in anyway since we have a little bit of witch inside us"

Alaric stared at me for a second before he looked back down at the ring and set it down on the dresser and pushed it towards Elena.

"Take it," he said to her. "I don't want it anymore"

Elena looked down at the ring before picking it up and looking back at Alaric. The three of us stared at each other for a second until Alaric looked up and I heard footsteps walking up to us.

"You ready to ditch this House of Horrors?" I heard that annoying familiar voice behind me.

I rolled my eyes before turning around and looked at Damon whom was leaning against the door of Alaric's room.

"Oh, you look terrible" he said to Alaric.

"Yeah," Alaric said to him before turning back to us. "Let me…Let me check out of here" Alaric said as he walked around us and left the room.

Elena followed after him and left me there by myself, glaring at Damon.

"What?" Damon asked as he raised his hands.

I rolled my eyes again and shoved my shoulder with his before walking out of the hospital. I hoped he wouldn't follow me but of course, he was right behind me. I started walking to Elena's car before Damon started walking beside me.

"Don't worry about him," he said. "Take him out for chicken soup, get him a martini, make sure he doesn't kill anybody-"

"I am not speaking to you!" I said to him as I stared ahead of my destination.

"You just did"

I rolled my eyes and stopped right in front of him.

"I am furious on how you could just let Stefan, your own little brother, feed on that girl like she was his personal blood bag"

"Oh riiiiiight, I thought you were talking about Alaric, but of course we're talking about Stefan"

"You just watched. Watched him as the blood drained from that girl's face"

Damon glared at me as he walked up to me.

"I didn't let him do anything. If you want to get nit-picky about it, I made him"

"What would you do something so stupid like that?"

"Because we're vampires, Alex. We need human blood to survive. We're predators, not puppies"

"He stopped himself before. He can do it again"

"Stefan has built himself a delusional wagon which he has repeatedly fallen off of. What he needs to learn is control"

"But…But he was fine when he drank my blood. He didn't go out of control like he does now"

"Ah, yes, back where you two were in love and it was all rainbows and unicorns"

I glared at him.

"You're a dick. Maybe all Stefan needs is a better teacher"

I turned around to go into the car but Damon stopped me by grabbing my arm.

"Wait," he said. I turned my head to look into his icy blue eyes. "Maybe we should talk about it…more"

I smiled as I shook my head.

"You won't tell me. You never tell anyone your 'genius' plans"

Damon ignored my comment.

"I have to meet up with Alaric and Meredith at that stupid opening of Wickery Bridge anyway. Come with me and I'll help you with Stefan"

I looked at him before I let out a sigh.

"Let me just text Elena and we'll go"

XXXXX

"So why make him feed?" I asked Damon as I sat in the passenger seat of his car, shipping my coffee.

We stopped off at The Grill for coffee before making our way to the Wickery Bridge opening. Damon let out a sigh as he looked out the window.

"If he 'practices' at it at least once in a while and learns how to control it, then he'll have a better understanding on how to feed off somebody and still keep them alive" he said.

"But isn't that risky? He could go back to being The Ripper just like," I snapped my fingers. "That"

Damon shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe. You don't know until you try" he said, looking at me.

I looked at him for a second before looking back at the road a head of us. We pulled up to the Wickery Bridge opening where we met up with Alaric and Meredith.

"Hey," Alaric said to me and Damon and I walked up to him. "Where's Elena"

"She's at home," I told him. "She's fine"

Alaric gave me a nod and he turned and stood beside me as the four of us walked up to the bridge in a line. As we walked up, we noticed Rebekah chatting with the Mayor by the bridge. That was odd. When did Rebekah become buddy buddy with the mayor?

"Rebekah's up to something" Damon said as the four of us continued walking.

"How so?" I asked Damon as I kept eying Rebekah.

"She's been snooping around in places she shouldn't be" Damon said as he too was watching her.

"Tell me again, why are we here?" Alaric asked as he and Meredith scanned the area.

"Ric, the world can't stop just because you're an accidental psycho killer"

I glared at Damon as I nudged him in the shoulder. Damon, playfully, lifted his arms up in defense. Meredith gave me a smile before glaring at Damon.

"Do you have any tact whatsoever?" She asked.

Just then, we saw the Mayor walk up to us with that plastic smile of hers. I rolled my eyes, waiting for her to bitch at us to do something next. Now would not have been a good time.

"Alaric," she said as she had her eyes glued on him and hustled over to us. "I'm glad you're here. Did you bring the sign?"

Alaric and I both gave her a confused look wondering what the hell she was talking about.

"The restored Wickery Bridge sign. The history department promised me you'd have it today"

Alaric closed his eyes and nodded, now knowing what she was talking. Lately we haven't had time to think about the stupid founder's council with all the weird things going on with Alaric.

"I…I," Alaric tried saying. "Don't have the sign actually it-"

"Missing," I cut in, trying to save Alaric. The mayor, Meredith, Alaric and Damon all gave me a funny look. "We went down there on our way but," I slapped my thigh. "That darn history department didn't have it. It must have been the new person that told you that they had it"

"Oh," the Mayor said, a little taken back to what I just said. "I…I guess you're right. Oh well, it's not an emergency. We'll just…um…unveil it when the bridge is complete"

She then turned her $500 shoes around and walked away from the four of us.

"Get me out of here" Alaric leaned over to Meredith.

"My pleasure" she said.

"You coming, Alex?" Alaric asked me.

I looked at Damon for a second. I noticed he was looking at something but shrugged it off and looked at Alaric.

"I'm actually going to stay for a bit. I'm going to see what Rebekah's up to. I'll be back at the house in a bit" I then turned and left the three of them.

XXXXX

I stood by a table that had pictures of the first time the bridge was built. Staring at the old photos. I even saw a few of my ancestors in there until all of a sudden. I heard somebody approach me.

"Oh god"

I heard a woman's voice say. I turned around and saw an older woman with red hair and blue eyes. She stared at me like I was something to eat. I gave her a funny look as I shoved my hands in my pockets.

"Can I help you?" I asked innocently.

"You look just like her" she said, still staring at me funny. I gave her an odd look.

"Who?"

The woman was about to open her mouth but somebody came in.

"Sage,"

I rolled my eyes at the familiar voice as I turned and saw Damon walk up to us and stand right beside me.

"My hottest teacher" he said as he gave her his devilish smile.

The woman smiled back at him with hers.

"Damon Salvatore, my favorite student"

I looked between the two of them with a confused look.

"Wait," I pointed between them. "You two know each other?"

"Met back in the old days," Damon said as she started leaning into my ear but I pulled away. He gave me a smirk before looking back at the woman, Sage.

"What are you doing here?"

She smiled as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm just passing through"

"Oh, come on, nobody just passes through Mystic Falls"

"Look what the cat dragged in"

I heard another familiar accent which caused me to roll my eyes again. I turned and saw Rebekah walk up to us. She stood to my right, Damon stood to my left and Sage stood in front of me.

"Easy there, Rebekah," Damon said as he stood between the two and held up his hands. "You know, she use to beat men for sport"

"She always was quite common" Rebekah said glaring at Sage.

"Rebekah," Sage said as she gave her a glare and a smile. "What a happy surprise"

"What are you doing here, Sage?"

Sage's smile than disappeared.

"Well, my secret source told me that Finn was finally freed from the casket your rageaholic brother, Klaus, carted him around in"

"Mmm, Finn, you just missed him," Rebekah said with her hands on her hips. "He left town and didn't tell a soul where he was going"

Sage thought about if for a minute and smiled.

"He probably went looking for me"

Rebekah laughed as she smiled at Sage like she was just a dumb little girl.

"Or quite possibly he forgot all about you"

"I doubt that" Sage said with a wink.

"No? Cause he didn't seem to mention you. Sorry you came all this way for nothing," Sage shrugged her shoulders. "Have a nice life"

Rebekah then turned and quicken her pace as she walked away from us.

"God," Sage said as she glared at Rebekah. "I hate that ugliest Original bitch," Sage then turned her head to me and started circling me as she hand her hands buried into her jacket pocket. "But this, I'm much interested in," she then stopped in front of me. "When I found out that there was another Original doppelgänger in Mystic Falls, I just had to see it for myself"

"You know about me?" I asked in a concerned tone.

"Oh please," Sage says. "Everyone knows about you. I'm surprised Vlad hasn't discovered you for himself"

I felt my eyes open wide as my heart sank to my stomach. He…He can't know about me. He just can't. Damon stood in between us and turned to Sage.

"Sage, stop" Sage smiled at him. "Oh, you getting over protective of Vlad's new doppelgänger? Don't worry, sooner or later he'll get to her"

"I…I have to go," I turned and started walking away.

"Wait, Alex" I heard Damon call and felt him grab my arm.

"Just leave me alone, Damon" I said as I pushed him off. I walked over to one of the trucks in the parking lot a sent myself home.

XXXXX

Alaric called Elena and I to the kitchen to discuss something very important with us. What? We weren't sure. The three of us sat at the dining room table. Elena and I sat on one side and Ric sat across from us. He placed a pad of paper on the table and pushed it towards us.

"Listen," he said. "I want you guys to have this," Both Elena and I gave him a funny look. "This is a list of my bank accounts, passwords, where to find my will and how to contact my family just in case this doesn't go my way"

"No, no, no," Elena jumped in as she pushed the pad of paper back towards him. "Don't even think like that"

"Elena, I need to know that you guys are gonna be ok" he said as he looked between Elena and I.

"We'll be fine," I said. "I promise,"

Alaric gave me that reassuring look of him. All of a sudden, my phone started ringing and I saw it was Caroline and answered it right away.

"Care, what's going on?"

"So," Caroline started off. "Abby thinks Bonnie can reverse the damage of the spell. I guess this same thing happens to witches who get obsessed with dark magic. They lose control and start acting out their darkest impulses"

"You have no idea how much I appreciate this" I said to her as I looked between Elena and Caroline.

"I'm gonna hang back here with Abby, but Bonnie's leaving now, so…Hold on"

There was a pause before someone talked on the phone again.

"I need a personal effect of Alaric's,"

It was Bonnie. I knew she wasn't mad at me but I couldn't get over the fact why she'd be mad at Elena.

"Something he wore before he started wearing the ring"

"Got it," I said. "And Bon…don't be mad at Elena about what happened"

"Be ready to do the spell as soon as I get there. We have to work fast. I'll see you guys soon"

Then the phone went dead. I let out a sigh as I hanged up the phone and shoved it in my pocket.

"Good news? Bad news?" Alaric asked looking at me.

"Bon says she can help which involves a spell"

"Well, it's worth a try"

"But in order to do that, she needs something you wore before you wore the Gilbert ring. Something…that's personal to you

" Meredith then walked in and stood beside Alaric.

"Well, there's…uh…there's my wedding ring. It's at the loft" I nodded.

"Ok, sounds good"

Alaric pushed himself up from his chair but Meredith pushed him back down.

"I think it's better if you stay here with me" She said.

"Oh, you and your tranquilizers," he said as he looked over at Meredith. She let out a laugh before Alaric turned back to me. "It's in the dresser by the kitchen. It's in a…aspirin bottle. Probably covered in cobwebs"

I gave him a smile before turned to Elena.

"You coming with me or staying here?"

"Is Justin still here?"

"Yeah, he's downstairs looking to see if there's a way to help Ric"

"Maybe I'll go help him. You go"

I nodded before turning and grabbing the car keys.

XXXXX

I got to the loft and made my way upstairs to Alaric's floor as I played with the keys. I was just about to walk around the corner when I ran into someone and that someone was Stefan.

"Missed you at the house," he said with his arms crossed over his chest. I glared at him as I crossed my arms over mine. "Alaric told me you'd be here"

I let out a suff.

"Like you care," I said as walked pass him, towards the door. Shoving my shoulder with his. "Elena told me what happened this morning" I said trying to open the door with the keys Alaric gave me.

"I'm not trying to hurt you, Alex. I just can't be who you want me to be right now. I'm not in control"

"Whatever," I said as I opened the door. I took a step in but turned around and glared at him. "If what you're saying is true, why the hell are you here?" I turned and walked into the loft, and walked straight to the dresser.

"I…uh…I did a little more digging on Samantha Gilbert," I heard Stefan walk in and close the door behind him. The lights of the apartment then came on. I turned around and looked at Stefan. "Founding families were always pretty good about destroying their records, but I found a couple of newspaper articles. It seems she killed two people while she was in the institution. A nurse and a guard"

"Look, I get it, she was psychotic. I think we all get the picture"

"She was under suicide watch. No personal effects, no jewelry"

I gave him a confused look.

"So…are you telling me that a person can still be a threat even without the ring on?"

Stefan gave me a slow nod. Oh god, I quickly walked over to the dresser and started looking for the ring. We needed to perform this spell on him now.

"What if Bonnie's spell doesn't work? What are you gonna do with him?" Stefan asked as he stood there watching me.

"Then we'll keep trying. We NEED to help him" I said as I kept searching through the drawers.

"You don't know how long this has been going on. Might be too late"

"Look, if you want the truth, Elena and I feel guilty. Elena feels guilty because its her family and…I feel guilty because I'm part of that family as well"

I tried opening one draw by it was locked.

"You can't put that on yourself. Not everyone is your responsibility. Not everyone can be saved"

"Well, you're living proof of that" I said, pulling away and glared at him.

He glared back at me. We stayed like that for a couple of seconds before Stefan turned and opened the locked drawer. Inside was something we couldn't believe. There were pictures or Bill Forbes and Brian Walters along with newspaper clippings and police reports.

"Is that what I think it is?" I asked as Stefan lifted up one of the photos.

"Yup. Pictures of his victims" he then pulled some of the papers out and looking through some pages.

I walked up and did the same before. Coming across an enveloped titled, 'Jeremy Gilbert'. I studied it for a couple seconds before opening it and found an booklet with a letter address to Jeremy on the front.

"What's Jeremy have to do with this?" I asked before reading the letter out loud. "Jeremy, if anything happens to me, carry on my work. You have the other ring. Let the ring make you strong. The council must be cleansed before the work can begin"

Stefan snatched the booklet out of my hands and started reading the highlighted list.

"It's the Founder's Council roster. Looks like some sort of hit list"

"Who did this?"

"Alaric"

"But he…he would never try to hurt anybody. This is not him

" "Who else would have done this, Alex?"

I pulled out my wand and pointed it at the letter and set it on fire, destroying it. I dug into the drawer and pulled out an aspirin bottle and open it and placed the ring in my hand.

"We have to go" I said before running out the door.

XXXXX

We got back to my place in dead silence. All the lights in the house were off and there was no one here. I took a step in but Stefan grabbed my arm and signaled me to stay as he waked in.

"Hey guys," I looked and saw Elena and Justin walk up to us. "Did you get it?"

I nodded.

"Where's Alaric and Meredith?" I asked in a concerned tone as Stefan started walking towards the kitchen. Justin and Elena now stood beside me at the entrance.

"We don't know," Justin said as he shrugged his shoulders. "We just came upstairs to take a break"

I nodded before seeing Alaric come down the stairs with a towel wrapped around his hand.

"Hey there" he said as he walked down the stairs.

"Hey, Ric," I said. Something was up. "Where'd Meredith go?"

"Oh, she got called into the hospital for a last minute surgery but she'll be back later" he said in a funny tone. I then glued my eyes on his hand.

"What happened?" Elena asked him as she too was looking at his hand.

"Oh, I…I broke a coffee cup and sliced my hand open trying to pick up the pieces," Ric then looked back at me. "Did Stefan catch up with you?"

I hesitated for a second before shaking my head.

"No…I…I didn't see him"

"Did you get my ring?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"It's…still missing"

Ric started laughing as he made his way down he stairs.

"Yeah, well my place is a bit of a disaster. I guess I'll just have to go get it"

He then looked down at something which cause the three of us to look as well. Right beside me, was a knife lying on the floor, covered in blood. The two of them still stared at it while I looked back at Alaric and glared at him.

"Is there something else you want to tell us, 'Alaric' or is that really you?"

'Alaric' glared at me before he was about to lunge for the knife but Stefan came and grabbed him from behind and held him in a sleeper hold. 'Alaric' started struggling in his hold.

"Don't hurt him!" Elena said in a scared tone as I tried holding her back.

"I'm trying not to" Stefan said as he brought 'Alaric' towards the ground before he passed out. Stefan laid him down on the floor and then stood up. The three of us started at the body one the ground while Stefan looked upstairs with a worried look on his face.

"Alex, Elena, Justin, I need you to come upstairs with me"

"Why?" Both Elena and I asked at the same time.

Stefan started walking up the stairs but stopped half way up, turned and looked at us.

"I'm gonna need your help" he said before continuing up.

I stared upstairs for a second before following him. This didn't sound good.

Stefan walked towards the bathroom and busted the door open. Elena immediately turned on the light and inside laid Meredith, leaning against the bathroom sink. Both the floor and sink were covered in blood.

"Meredith!" Both Elena and I screamed as we came by her side and saw the huge gash in her side.

Justin kneeled beside her and checked her pulse.

"She's still alive but barley"

I looked up at Stefan and opened my eyes in fear. He was going to lose it. His eyes started to turn red as he stared down at Meredith covered in blood. He couldn't do this. Not now. I was about to step in between Meredith and Stefan before his face went back to normal. He lifted his wrist up to his mouth and bit it, making blood pour out of his wrist. Kneeling beside Meredith, he brought his wrist up to her mouth and forced fed her it. Meredith was now drinking it herself. She was getting better. Stefan and I started at each other for a second before he got up and walked away.

* * *

She walked in studying the living room of my brother's mansion and stood in front of the fire place, staring at the fire dancing around in it. I walked in through the foyer, making sure me heels hit the hardwood floor loudly. Sage laughed.

"I knew you'd be here" She said as she glared at me.

I stood at the top of the steps as she turned around and looked at me with her hands in her jacket smiled. I patted my thighs loudly.

"Well when my sister started bitching about you being here in town, I knew I just had to come see for myself," I said, still standing there.

Sage then put a smile on her face and I smiled back as I made my way down the steps and wrapped my arms around her neck.

"Hello old friend. I've missed you"

"It's been a while" Sage said as she hugged me back. I laughed, with my arms still wrapped around her.

"Yeah, 55 years," I pulled away and showed her to the couch.

"Come, sit. I'll have my 'maid' get us some drinks. We have a lot of talk about," I turned my head to the direction I came from. "Juliet!"

The little blond vampire slowly walked in and stood there innocently.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Grab my guest and I some wine. Preferably, one of Niklaus' most expensive and oldest wine" I said with a smile.

"Yes, master" Juliet whispered under her breath as she turned and tried to walk.

"What was that?!" I snapped back at her. Juliet stopped in her tracks and turned back to me.

"I mean, yes Mama a Creatiei"

I nodded as she turned back around and left to get our drinks. I turned back to Sage who had a surprised look on her face.

"Wow," she said as I sat down beside me. "I can't believe you got one of Vlad's minions to follow you around"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"It wasn't that hard," Juliet then came back into the room, with our drinks, and passed one to each of us. "Thank you, Juliet" I said.

Juliet gave me that face smile of hers before turning and walked out of the room.

"You need a tighter leash on that one" Sage said before taking a ship of her wine. I shrugged my shoulders again.

"Oh well," I said. "Beggars can't be choosers," I said before taking a ship of mine. "So, any news on my 'ex-husband'?" I asked, using the quotations.

Sage smiled before placing her wine down. "What makes you think I know anything"

"Well from what I heard from the incident that happened with Alexandra yesterday, it gets me thinking that you know a lot more then you make it look to be"

Sage gave me her smirk.

"You heard about that?"

"I've got more eyes and ears around Mystic Falls then my brother's hybrids combined. Now spill!" I said placing my wine on the table.

Sage let out a sigh.

"Alright. Vlad knows about the girl"

"Ok"

"And he's planning on making a move soon," I froze as I stared at her. "So I suggest you leave Mystic Falls before he gets here"

I let out a loud groan.

"I can't"

"Why not"

"Because of my idiotic older brother"

"Which one?"

I glared at Sage as she gave me a smirk.

"Your 'true love', Finn"

"What does he have to do with this?" Sage said, now glaring at me. I let out a sigh.

"The eldest Salvatore was right, Finn does want to sacrifice himself to kill us all"

"He wouldn't do that"

"He would if my mother got him to do it. Plus, Finn has hated vampire since the second he's been one"

"You have to stop him"

"What do you think I've been doing for the past couple days? Problem is, I can't find him"

"Maybe I can help" she said with a smirk.

"How?"

"Just let me do the thinking, and you do that talking"


End file.
